Nosso Amanhecer 1
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: Re-edição de O Nosso Amanhecer 1. Após o anúncio do seu casamento com Edward, Bella é obrigada a re-pensar a sua decisão pois a vida de Jacob pode depender disso. A sua escolha final ditará o seu futuro.
1. Felicidade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**1. Felicidade**

_Não há nada a recear._ Dizia para mim mesma. Há cerca de um mês que tentava interiorizar a ideia de que iria casar com Edward dentro de alguns meses. Eu sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa e tinha a certeza que eu e Edward seríamos felizes.

Não via Jacob há algum tempo e durante todo esse tempo não tivera a coragem de lhe telefonar. Eu tinha-o magoado demais e sabia que ele ainda estava a sofrer. Não fazia ideia do que lhe diria se o encontrasse ou lhe telefonasse. Por vezes pensava naquela tarde em que me despedira de Jacob no seu quarto minúsculo. Nunca me sentira tão culpada. Eu tinha sido cruel ao ponto de lhe ter infligido tamanho sofrimento. Ele estava ferido e eu só fizera pior.

Mas neste momento não podia pensar em Jacob. Ele era forte e eu tinha a certeza que ele iria recuperar dos ferimentos. Edward era a minha prioridade. Em breve eu seria sua mulher e amava-o com todo o meu coração. O nome Isabella Cullen ainda me soava estranho mas eu teria toda a eternidade para me habituar e além disso a pequena Igreja de Forks já fora notificada por Alice.

Alice estava a controlar toda a organização do nosso casamento, desde a escolha das flores à escolha da banda que iria tocar na festa. Iria estar tudo perfeito, disso eu tinha a certeza. Entretanto Edward também já falara com os meus pais. Na verdade, Edward falara apenas com Charlie e eu encarregara-me de Renée.

Eu tentara avisar Edward que o meu pai não iria reagir muito bem à notícia mas Edward não reconsiderou. Para ele era uma questão demasiado importante para ignorar. Por isso, Edward vestiu um dos seus melhores fatos e falou com Charlie para pedir a minha mão em casamento. O meu pai quase teve um ataque. De início pensou que eu estava grávida e quase ameaçou Edward com a arma. Não que fizesse alguma diferença, pois uma arma não é grande ameaça contra um vampiro que lê mentes.

Charlie aceitou a situação porque eu insisti que amava Edward e que se fosse preciso fugiria de casa para casarmos. O meu pai acabou por nos dar a bênção mas eu sabia que ele não estava de acordo com o facto de eu ir casar-me aos dezoito anos. O casamento em si não era o meu sonho. Eu também nunca tinha pensado que me casaria tão jovem, mas era a única maneira de Edward aceitar transformar-me em vampira. Havia qualquer coisa de romântico no facto de ser transformada pelo homem que eu amava e eu queria que assim fosse.

Esta decisão, tomada por mim de modo consciente não fora aceite por todos os meus amigos, principalmente aqueles que sabiam o que me aconteceria depois da cerimónia. Os Quileutes não se tinham ainda conformado com a ideia de que eu iria ser uma inimiga mortal, e tal como Charlie mantinham ainda a esperança de que eu mudasse de ideias.

Sam e o resto da alcateia não me falavam e Billy agia do mesmo modo. Já me cruzara com ele algumas vezes após ter anunciado o meu casamento com Edward e ele nem sequer me cumprimentara. Foi bastante triste ver que o melhor amigo do meu pai não me dirigia a palavra. Mas eu não o podia culpar, afinal de contas eu era a responsável pelo sofrimento do seu filho.

Eu gostava de pensar que estava a fazer o mais correcto para todos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de me tornar uma vampira porque os Volturi assim o tinham decidido. Se eu não o fizesse eles viriam atrás de Carlisle e matariam a sua família, colocando também os meus pais e toda a população de Forks e La Push em perigo. É óbvio que para Jacob isso não era razão suficiente.

Após o casamento eu e os Cullen deixaríamos Forks para sempre. Por um lado entristecia-me deixar o meu pai novamente sozinho, mas por outro lado eu queria protegê-lo e só o poderia fazer se me mantivesse longe dele. Assim que deixássemos Forks, Jacob e os seus amigos iriam com certeza deixar de se transformar em lobos gigantes e voltariam a ter uma vida normal.

Naquele momento olhei para o bonito anel de noivado que Edward me dera. Pertencia à sua mãe e eu estava orgulhosa por o estar a usar. Edward era um cavalheiro e eu amava-o demasiado. Eu estava feliz por o ter conhecido. Certo dia Edward dissera-me que não se considerava uma pessoa com sorte por ter tido uma segunda oportunidade mas sim um monstro condenado ao Inferno. Eu não partilhava essa opinião e estava basrtante grata a Carlisle por ter dado a Edward uma segunda vida.

Os meus pensamentos desapareceram quando ouvi um riso atrás de mim. Virei-me para ver quem estava ali e suspirei de alívio quando percebi que eram apenas dois homens a conversar alegremente. Depois de ter anunciado o meu casamento tornara-se difícil andar nas ruas de Forks sem que ninguém me abordasse para me fazer perguntas. Os comentários só não se tornaram maldosos porque o meu pai era o chefe da polícia, caso contrário eu seria alvo de sérias calúnias.

Era por essa razão que eu mal saía de casa. Sempre que estava bom tempo, o que era raro, Edward ia buscar-me a casa de carro para irmos passear ou para irmos a sua casa. Porém ia sempre levar-me a casa antes das nove horas da noite. O meu pai não consentiria que me atrasasse nem um minuto. Ele ainda estava ressentido com o facto de Edward me ter deixado há um tempo atrás.

Os meus colegas do liceu não tinham lidado muito bem com as notícias e apenas Ângela e Ben me ligaram a dar os parabéns pelo casamento. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença pois eu não precisava da sua aprovação.

Retirei um pacote de leite da prateleira e coloquei-o no cesto pensando que dentro de algumas horas estaria com a minha mãe. Após Charlie nos ter dado a bênção, telefonei a Renée para lhe dar as notícias e ela mal acreditou. Fartou-se de chorar ao telefone e eu fiquei estarrecida quando ela me disse que tinha a certeza que eu seria muito feliz com Edward. Eu sempre pensara que ela me ia dizer que eu estava a cometer um grande erro, afinal de contas ela passava a vida a dizer-me que jamais deveria ter casado com o meu pai sendo tão jovem.

Charlie também ficou desiludido com o entusiasmo da minha mãe porque ele esperava certamente que ela me incentivasse a cancelar o casamento, pelo menos por um par de anos. No final do telefonema, garanti-lhe que iria para a Universidade no próximo ano lectivo e ela deu-me a sua bênção. Ela queria ter a certeza que eu não iria comprometer a minha educação só porque ia casar.

Naquela noite Renée e Phil vinham jantar connosco. Quando reuni todos os ingredientes necessários para cozinhar o jantar, dirigi-me à caixa para pagar. Queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, antes que desse de caras com alguém conhecido.

Quando deixei a pequena mercearia aproximei-me de Edward que esperava por mim no seu novo carro. Era um Mercedes negro super sofisticado.

"Muito obrigado pela ajuda, senhor Cullen." Disse eu num tom sarcástico. Ele apenas sorriu e abriu-me a porta para entrar.

"Pensei que queria desfrutar da sua liberdade durante os seus últimos dias de solteira, Miss Swan." Respondeu ele. "Além disso nunca pensei que precisasses de ajuda numa pequena mercearia."

"Bem, uma ajuda a carregar a compras seria óptimo. E fui atacada pela senhora Weber junto às frutas. Ela não parava de me fazer perguntas sobre o casamento. Foi irritante e pavoroso." Queixei-me.

Edward riu-se mas olhando para o meu rosto sério decidiu desculpar-se.

"Peço desculpa, querida. Estou habituado a salvar-te de vampiros psicóticos e alguns lobos obsessivos por isso não pensei que precisasses de ajuda para enfrentar uma simples humana."

"Que piada, Edward." Disse eu colocando o cinto de segurança.

"Vá lá Bella, não foi assim tão mau."

"Claro que foi."

"Só te sentiste intimidada porque não sabias o que responder já que é a Alice que está a tomar conta de tudo."

"Como queiras."

"Não fiques amuada."

"Não estou amuada."

Ele acelerou. O novo carro era mais veloz do que o Volvo e eu sabia que Edward queria oferecer-mo pois odiava a minha carrinha Chevrolet. Até agora eu não aceitara a sua oferta porque sendo eu uma desajeitada, poderia provocar o Holocausto em Forks com um carro tão potente.

Durante a curta viagem, reparei que Edward olhava discretamente para o meu anelar.

"Não vou perdê-lo. Não sou assim tão desajeitada." Disse-lhe.

"Eu sei."

"Então porque estás sempre a olhar para ele?"

"Porque estou feliz por tê-lo colocado no teu anelar. Esse anel tem uma história, sabias?"

"Pertenceu à tua mãe, não foi?"

"Sim."

"Não te preocupes, não vou perdê-lo. O anel está seguro comigo."

"Eu sei."

Edward estacionou em frente da minha casa e sorriu.

"Porque estás tão feliz ultimamente?" Perguntei.

"Só estou feliz porque aceitaste casar comigo."

"Só por isso?"

"Não é razão suficiente para ti? Tu não estás feliz?"

"Claro que estou." Assegurei com sinceridade.

"Óptimo, nesse caso vai para casa e cozinha um bom jantar. Afinal de contas precisas de mais prática na cozinha."

"Não vou precisar de cozinhar depois de me…transformares."

"Eu sei, mas temos de manter as aparências e tu precisas de mostrar a todos que estás empenhada em ser uma boa esposa."

Suspirei. Ele tinha razão. Como sempre.

"A que horas queres que eu esteja aqui?" Perguntou ele.

"Às seis."

"Vou estar a contar os minutos."

"Vai ser um jantar constrangedor, Edward. É melhor que estejas preparado. A Renée e o Charlie vão matar-se um ao outro antes da sobremesa."

"Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem."

"O meu pai não aceita que a minha mãe apoie o nosso casamento. Vai ser uma guerra."

"Sou um vampiro com mais de cem anos, Bella. Acredita que isto vai ser fácil."

"Veremos…" Virei-me para abrir a porta e sair mas Edward segurou levemente o meu pulso. Inclinou-se e beijou-me suavemente fazendo o meu coração bater apressadamente. Penso que após a minha transformação esta seria uma das coisas que eu mais sentiria a falta: o bater errático do meu coração quando Edward estava próximo de mim. Porém eu jamais me arrependeria da minha decisão. Eu queria ser como ele para ficarmos juntos eternamente.


	2. Família

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**2. Família**

A lasanha estava quase pronta quando Charlie chegou a casa. Depois de retirar o casaco e a arma e pendurá-los no local habitual, o meu pai cheirou o ar e sorriu-me em sinal do meu bom trabalho como cozinheira. Os meus dotes na cozinha não me seriam úteis no futuro mas era sempre bom ser elogiada. Eu gostava de ver Charlie feliz e sentia-me triste por saber que em breve ele estaria sozinho e seria obrigado a encomendar comida de fora quando ele estava finalmente a habituar-se à minha comida caseira.

Na verdade, a situação de Charlie era mais preocupante do que a de Renée. Pelo menos a minha mãe voltara a casar e Phil, apesar de ser mais jovem do que ela, era boa pessoa. Apesar de ainda não ter arranjado um emprego fixo eu sabia que a minha mãe tinha algumas amigas em Jacksonville, e por isso teria companhia depois de eu me juntar aos Cullen, mas Charlie era um caso diferente. Claro que ele também tinha amigos, mas Billy vivia em La Push e não estava sempre com o meu pai e os outros eram mais colegas de trabalho do que propriamente amigos. O meu pai parecia sofrer do sindroma do "lobo solitário" e isso preocupava-me.

Talvez eu devesse ocupar-me por alguns tempos em arranjar uma namorada para o meu pai. Ele iria precisar de um par para o meu casamento e talvez aí ele decidisse arriscar uma nova relação. Eu não queria que ele ficasse sozinho, especialmente depois da minha transformação. Na verdade eu amava mais o meu pai do que eu própria pensara. Charlie passara quase toda a sua vida sozinho após o divórcio, o que me fazia crer que ele ainda amava a minha mãe. Era por amá-lo tanto que eu tinha de sair de Forks. Os Volturi poderiam aparecer a qualquer instante e eu não queria colocar a sua vida em perigo mais do que já colocara no passado quando James e Victoria me tinham perseguido ou quando Victoria lançara uma horda de vampiros recém nascidos atrás de mim.

Enquanto limpava a sala tentei pensar em coisas positivas. A limpeza da casa estava praticamente concluída. A casa de banho estava a brilhar e até o meu quarto estava impecável. Porém eu tinha a certeza que isso se devia ao facto de neste momento eu ter muito pouca roupa no meu armário já que Victoria e os seus vampiros recém-nascidos tinham aniquilado quase todas as minhas peças de roupa. Alice já me convidara diversas vezes para irmos a Seattle comprar novas coisas mas eu conseguira escapar até agora. Na verdade não me sentia com grande disposição para fazer compras. Além disso, ela emprestava-me as suas roupas sempre que eu precisava.

Depois da limpeza, tomei um duche rápido e preparei-me para o jantar. Edward chegou à hora que tínhamos combinado e ofereceu-se para me ajudar a pôr a mesa. Charlie rolou os olhos e foi sentar-se no sofá a ver televisão.

"O teu pai é hilariante." Disse Edward quase num sussurro para que o meu pai não o ouvisse.

"Porquê?"

"Ele está a questionar a minha masculinidade só porque me ofereci para te ajudar. Segundo os seus padrões preparar a mesa é trabalho para as mulheres."

Olhei para o meu pai sentado no sofá e ergui as sobrancelhas. Charlie nunca me parecera um chauvinista.

"Não te preocupes Bella." Disse Edward rapidamente. "Apenas não gosta de mim. Aposto que se fosse outro rapaz no meu lugar ele ficaria contente de vê-lo ajudar-te."

"Isso passa-lhe com o tempo." Disse eu tentando convencer-me de que brevemente Charlie iria aceitar Edward como meu marido.

Edward aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me na testa. As minhas pernas tremeram com a proximidade entre nós. Continuámos a preparar a mesa em silêncio. Phil e Renée iriam chegar dentro de alguns minutos e o meu pai olhava para a janela constantemente. Eu também estava um pouco nervosa.

"Quando for como tu…achas que vou deixar de ser desajeitada?" Perguntei.

"Não acho que sejas assim tão desajeitada, Bella." Disse ele. Como que a provar que afinal até o mais perfeito dos seres se engana, uma faca escorregou da minha mão e caiu no chão. Edward apanhou-a imediatamente e eu deitei-lhe um olhar do tipo "eu-bem-te-disse", o que o divertiu bastante.

"Não sei como consegues achar piada ao facto de eu ser uma desajeitada." Repliquei meio amuada.

"Acho engraçado e amoroso. Faz-te parecer ainda mais…humana."

"Que maravilha…" Disse eu com sarcasmo.

"Depois de te tornares como eu não terás mais problemas. Prometo."

"Óptimo, porque não acho piada nenhuma andar constantemente a tropeçar nos meus próprios pés."

Naquele momento ouvimos um carro a estacionar do outro lado da rua. A minha mãe tinha finalmente chegado. Charlie levantou-se do sofá e foi abrir a porta. Cumprimentou Phil com um aperto de mão firme e pendurou o casaco da minha mãe no cabide. Surpreendentemente ambos foram extremamente bem-educados um com o outro. Pareciam até ter decorado as frases que diriam um ao outro.

Quando chegou à cozinha Renée abraçou-me entusiasticamente e depois fez o mesmo a Edward. Provavelmente não reparou que ele estava gelado mas quando Phil lhe apertou a mão comentou que Edward devia vestir um casaco.

Depois de nos darem os parabéns por estarmos noivos, Phil foi juntar-se a Charlie na sala e Renée ajudou-nos a levar o jantar para a mesa. O meu pai mal falou durante o jantar, deixando que a minha mãe controlasse todas as conversas. Phil também mal proferiu uma palavra.

"A minha mãe ficaria muito feliz se da próxima vez que a Renée e o Phil estiverem em Forks possam ir jantar a nossa casa." Edward convidou.

A minha mãe sorriu encantada com a proposta. Ela queria muito conhecer o resto da família de Edward.

"Com certeza que iremos." Disse ela imediatamente. "É pena termos de ir embora já depois de amanhã, mas assim que pudermos voltaremos para visitar a tua família."

"Devo dizer que a Esme também está ansiosa por conhecê-la." Disse Edward com um sorriso sincero.

"Não precisas de te apressar." Referi. "Os Cullen não vão fugir. Podes conhecê-los a todos no dia do casamento."

"Querida isso seria uma falta de educação." Disse a minha mãe. "Quero conhecê-los a todos o mais depressa possível. Eles vão passar a ser da nossa família."

"De certeza que não queres conhecê-los só para veres se são tão ricos como aparentam?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

"Claro que não." Disse ela, mas a sua face ficou ligeiramente corada. "Só estou a tentar olhar por ti, Bella. Quando eu casei com o teu pai não tínhamos sequer onde viver. O teu pai só conseguiu arranjar trabalho alguns meses depois e não tínhamos ninguém para nos ajudar."

"Não há problema, Renée." Confirmou Edward. "A nível financeiro estamos muito bem. O meu pai é médico e eu próprio tenho algumas propriedades em Illinois que posso vender se precisar."

"A sério?" Renée estava surpreendida.

"Sim. Herança de família."

"É bom saber isso, Edward. A minha Bella merece o melhor."

"Claro."

Depois do jantar, Renée ajudou-me a lavar a loiça enquanto Edward, Phil e Charlie ficaram na sala a ver televisão. Isso deu-lhe a oportunidade de me confrontar em privado sobre as nossas verdadeiras intenções a nível do futuro.

"Não estás grávida, pois não?" Perguntou ela. "Sei que me disseste que não estavas mas como mãe é meu dever…"

"Não estou grávida mãe." Assegurei-lhe.

Ela suspirou de alívio.

"Ainda bem. Se tivessem decidido casar só por estares grávida tenho a certeza que não resultaria. Casar por conveniência é errado."

"Eu sei mãe. Não precisas de te preocupar."

"Amas o Edward de verdade?"

"Claro que sim."

"Eu acho que fazem um casal amoroso."

"Obrigado."

"O que achas que devo vestir quando vier conhecer os Cullen?"

"Não sei, mas não precisas de tentar fazer boa impressão, eles não ligam muito a isso."

"Claramente, caso contrário jamais te aceitariam na família." Disse a minha mãe olhando para a minha roupa.

Eu não tinha muito mais para usar por isso vestira uma camisola verde escura e umas calças de ganga pretas.

"Muito obrigado, mãe." Repliquei sentindo-me quase ofendida. Renée sabia sempre como embaraçar-me.

"Já conheci o Doutor Cullen e a Alice…já me esqueci dos nomes dos outros." Renée continuou a falar ignorando a minha pequena birra.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Esme."

"Mal posso esperar para conhecê-los."

"Nem tudo é uma competição, mãe."

"Que competição?"

"Eu conheço-te muito bem…Sei que estás aborrecida porque o Charlie conhece todos os Cullen e tu não."

Renée encolheu os ombros e colocou os copos no armário.

"O que disse o teu pai quando lhe contaste?" Perguntou ela mudando de assunto.

"Ficou surpreendido mas ele sabe que eu e o Edward estamos apaixonados."

"Como é que reagiu?"

"Não ficou a pular de alegria mas prometeu que vai tentar habituar-se à ideia."

Eu não estava a ser completamente honesta. Charlie reagira mal à situação e tínhamos discutido várias vezes mas eu não queria que Renée se sentisse superior a ele só porque ela aceitara melhor a notícia do meu casamento.

"O Charlie é um bom pai." Acrescentei e Renée olhou-me surpreendida.

Charlie nunca ganharia o prémio de Melhor Pai do Mundo, mas era um bom pai e um bom amigo. Eu tinha aprendido isso recentemente e gostava de poder ficar com ele mais tempo. Na verdade Charlie precisava tanto de mim quanto eu dele.

"A Alice precisa de ajuda?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Claro que não. Tu não a conheces. Ficarias admirada com o que ela consegue fazer quando quer."

"Tenho a certeza que vais estar deslumbrante no vestido que a Alice escolher para ti."

"Obrigado."

Pouco depois regressámos à sala e Edward avisou que tinha de ir para casa.

"Correu tudo bastante bem." Disse ele quando o acompanhei até ao carro.

"Por enquanto. Mas agora que vais para casa as coisas vão azedar."

"O teu pai está bastante calmo."

"Não é com o meu pai que estou preocupada."

"Tenho a certeza que vais conseguir aguentar uma noite sem mim." Ele sorriu. Eu não tinha tanta certeza.

Beijámo-nos debaixo da lua cheia e por fim Edward partiu a grande velocidade. Regressei a casa, arrastando os pés pesadamente, como se soubesse o que me esperava. Pouco depois Phil disse que estava cansado da viagem e levei-o para o meu quarto onde ele adormeceu quase imediatamente. Só então os meus pais começaram a falar daquilo que eu tanto temia.

Charlie acusou Renée de estar demasiado feliz com o casamento por eu casar com alguém que era rico. Renée ripostou, dizendo que pelo menos ela estava contente por eu estar finalmente feliz e ter encontrado a minha alma gémea. Acusou o meu pai de estar a ser demasiado protector quando na verdade no passado ele nunca se importara comigo. Charlie negou e acusou a minha mãe de ter fugido comigo sem sequer lhe dar uma segunda oportunidade.

O meu casamento provocara uma discussão que em última análise acabou por se tornar numa disputa devido às razões que tinham levado a minha mãe a deixar Forks e impedir que o meu pai me visse regularmente.

Fiquei sentada nos degraus da escada a ouvi-los discutir. Era estúpido estarem a falar daquilo que os afastara um do outro depois de tantos anos. Eu já era adulta e queria que me tratassem como tal, mas em vez disso eles ainda agiam como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu queria dizer-lhes que eu já era crescida o suficiente para tomar as minhas decisões e que a minha decisão já estava feita há muito tempo. Desta vez eu não tinha de escolher entre a minha mãe e o meu pai. Eu não escolheria ficar com nenhum deles. Desta vez eu ia deixá-los a ambos. Era Edward quem eu queria.

Quando acabaram de discutir, Charlie subiu para o seu quarto e eu fiquei com a minha mãe na sala. O sofá não era muito confortável mas era grande o suficiente para nós. Falámos durante várias horas sobre muitas coisas, principalmente sobre a minha infância. Após Renée ter adormecido senti-me culpada por ir deixá-la. Após a minha transformação eu não iria poder aproximar-me de humanos durante algum tempo. Um ano ou talvez mais. Teria de aprender a controlar-me primeiro. Eu não queria ser como Bree, a jovem que os Volturi tinham matado. Decidi nessa noite que iria aproveitar o tempo restante que tinha com os meus pais para lhes demonstrar que os amava a ambos e esperava sinceramente que isso fosse o suficiente, porque naquele momento não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.


	3. Desaparecido

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Rafaela – Obrigado pelas palavras. Esta re-edição tinha mesmo de ser feita, porque o original não estava do meu agrado. Já comecei a traduzir Our Dawn 3. Estará online em breve. Bjos

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**3. Desaparecido**

Na manhã seguinte acordei com o agradável cheiro de café vindo da cozinha. Lembrei-me imediatamente que o meu pai ia trabalhar e depois de me vestir à pressa juntei-me a ele. Estava habituada a preparar-lhe o pequeno-almoço todas as manhãs e queria continuar essa rotina até ao dia do meu casamento porque era algo que me fazia sentir próxima dele.

"Porque te levantaste tão cedo?" Perguntei consultando o relógio. Ele estava pelo menos vinte minutos adiantado.

"Vou à casa do Billy."

"Porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Mais ou menos. O Jacob está desaparecido há um mês e o Billy recusa ir à polícia declarar o seu desaparecimento. Tenho de falar com ele…"

Fiquei praticamente gelada quando ouvi as palavras do meu pai. Jacob estava desaparecido? Como é que eu não tinha percebido isso? Na verdade não nos falávamos há algum tempo mas porque razão tinha eu sido a última a saber que ele estava desaparecido? Eu era amiga dele, certo?

Claro que isso provavelmente se devia ao facto de eu ser a causa do seu desaparecimento, ou melhor o meu casamento. Eu sabia perfeitamente que o tinha magoado e que ele devia estar muito desapontado comigo por eu ter escolhido Edward mas eu nunca pensara que ele fosse fazer algo tão estúpido como fugir de casa. Billy deveria estar muito preocupado, tal como o resto da alcateia de Jacob. E eu era a culpada.

"Bells…Estás bem, querida?" Perguntou o meu pai ao ver-me tão calada.

"Sim. Porque não me disseste que o Jake estava desaparecido?"

"O Billy disse-me que ele estava bem e que regressaria em breve. Acreditei nele até agora mas há dois dias encontrei a Sue e ela disse-me que o Jacob continua desaparecido. É ela quem tem tratado do Billy e fiquei preocupado. O Jacob pode ter-se metido em sarilhos."

"Deixa-me ir eu." Sugeri.

"Onde?"

"Falar com o Billy. Acho que consigo convencê-lo a ir à polícia."

"Tens a certeza? Tinha a sensação que não querias voltar a La Push nos próximos tempos."

"Tenho a certeza. Por favor deixa-me ir."

"E a tua mãe?"

"Não demoro muito. Ela pode ficar aqui com o Phil."

O meu pai olhou para mim com relutância e depois sorriu.

"Está bem…É bom saber que ainda te preocupas com ele." Disse ele beijando-me na testa e saindo com o casaco nas mãos.

Caí na cadeira sentindo-me um pouco desorientada mas sobretudo culpada. Depois bebi uma caneca de café bem forte. Enquanto bebia o café quente decidi que o melhor que tinha a fazer era ir a La Push imediatamente e confrontar Billy sobre o desaparecimento de Jacob. Não importava se era cedo ou não. Eu tinha de saber o que se passava.

Jacob estava a agir como uma criança a fazer birra. Será que a sua intenção era arruinar o meu casamento? Se era, estava a resultar porque naquele momento eu estava demasiado preocupada com ele para pensar nos detalhes do meu casamento. Se a sua intenção era, por outro lado, fazer-me sentir culpada, também estava a resultar.

"Bom dia." Ouvi a voz da minha mãe atrás de mim. "Discutiste com o Charlie?" Perguntou ao ver o meu semblante carregado.

"Não, claro que não. Hum…Mãe, será que podias ficar com o Phil aqui enquanto dou uma saída? Prometo que não me demoro."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem com o Edward?"

"Sim, está tudo óptimo. Preciso de ir a La Push falar com o Billy."

"O Billy Black?"

"Sim."

"Posso ir contigo?"

"Mãe…não é preciso. Não vou demorar nada. Vou só fazer uma visita porque o Charlie me pediu."

"Não vejo o Billy há imenso tempo. Gostava de vê-lo."

Pensei sobre o assunto. Edward não queria que eu fosse a La Push. Ele não confiava plenamente nos lobos, especialmente agora que todos sabiam que iríamos casar e que eu seria uma vampira brevemente. Eu também sabia que ele não me queria perto de Jacob. Assim que ele soubesse que eu me preparava para ir à Reserva iria tentar impedir-me mas se eu levasse Renée comigo, ele teria de reconsiderar.

"E o Phil?" Perguntei.

"Ainda está a dormir. Ele está muito cansado da viagem. Deixamos um papel em cima da mesa a dizer onde fomos, o que achas?"

"Está bem." Concordei.

Depois de alguns minutos e enquanto esperava que a minha mãe se arranjasse, decidi telefonar a Edward. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava a fugir ou algo do género.

"Vou a La Push com a minha mãe." Disse eu de rajada assim que ele atendeu o telefone.

"Queres que te leve?" Ofereceu Edward.

"Não é preciso, levo a minha carrinha."

"Certo. Então liga-me assim que regressares. Podes fazer isso?"

"Sim."

"Tem cuidado ao falares com o Billy."

"Tu sabias." Disse eu. De repente tinha entendido a razão que levara Edward a estar tão feliz e bem disposto ultimamente. Ele com certeza sabia que Jacob partira de La Push. Senti-me traída. Ele não devia ter-me mentido. Eu tinha o direito de saber e além disso eu sempre pensara que Edward e Jacob poderiam um dia ser amigos.

"Lamento."

"Porque não me disseste?"

"Não faria qualquer diferença."

"Porquê?"

"Nada do que lhe dissesses o faria ficar."

Edward tinha razão. Eu conhecia Jacob o suficiente para saber o quão teimoso ele era. Mas talvez se eu lhe tivesse implorado, ele tivesse pensado duas vezes antes de fugir e deixar a sua família e amigos para trás.

"Ficarei perto da fronteira." Disse Edward. "Por favor tem cuidado."

"Não corro qualquer perigo. Eles não me farão mal. Vou apenas falar com o Billy. Vejo-te depois."

Desliguei o telefone e abri a porta após chamar a minha mãe. Não conseguia entender porque razão tinha Jacob feito aquilo? Nós praticamente nem nos veríamos mais. Para quê fugir e deixar todos os seus amigos preocupados, se ele sabia que eu não mudaria de ideias e que após o casamento deixaria Forks com os Cullen?

Eu sabia que na verdade eu era a culpada de tudo o que estava a acontecer. Fora eu quem incentivara uma relação próxima com Jacob. Mas na altura eu estava completamente arrasada por Edward me ter deixado, precisava de alguém que me ajudasse a recuperar pelo menos um pouco e Jacob fora o meu refúgio.

"Estou pronta." Avisou a minha mãe com entusiasmo. Quando saímos, olhou de esguelha para a minha carrinha e torceu o nariz.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei.

"Isto ainda anda?" Inquiriu ela apontado para a velha carrinha vermelha estacionada junto à casa.

"Claro que anda. E por favor não insultes a minha carrinha."

"É só um pedaço de lata." Murmurou ela.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, chegámos à Reserva e encostei perto da casa de Billy. Vi Sam e Jared afastarem-se em direcção à floresta. Provavelmente tinham vindo fazer companhia a Billy. Os irmãos da alcateia de Jacob estavam a agir como uma verdadeira família, tomando conta de Billy enquanto Jacob não regressava.

Bati à porta e esperei que Billy viesse abrir. Ele devia saber que era eu pelo barulho da carrinha. Demorou algum tempo até chegar à porta. Provavelmente pensara que eu me iria embora se ele não viesse abrir a porta, mas estava muito enganado. Eu não ia sair dali sem saber onde estava Jacob.

"Billy, estás na mesma." Exclamou a minha mãe, apertando a mão de Billy.

Após o divórcio dos meus pais, Billy não era o maior fã da minha mãe. Ele achava que Renée tinha sido egoísta em levar-me para tão longe do meu pai.

"Tu estás cada vez mais jovem." Respondeu Billy tentando ser amigável. "Encontraste o elixir da vida eterna, Renée?" Brincou ele, olhando para mim com criticismo espalhado no rosto.

A minha mãe riu-se e eu encolhi-me um pouco, entendendo que a piada era dirigida a mim e não a ela, pois em breve eu seria eternamente jovem.

"Onde está ele, Billy?" Perguntei com alguma brusquidão. Nao queria demorar-me muito e estava ansiosa para ouvir a verdade.

"Não faço ideia. Volta para casa, Bella. Por favor."

"Ele é meu amigo e quero saber onde está."

"Bem, ele não vai regressar a tempo do casamento. É só isso que te posso dizer e que precisas de saber."

Renée estivera a olhar algumas fotos da família Black que Billy tinha na pequena sala de estar. Só naquele momento a minha mãe entendeu que se passava algo de estranho.

"O Jacob não vai ao casamento da Bella?" Perguntou surpreendida.

"Não." Respondeu Billy secamente.

"Mas ele é o seu melhor amigo."

Billy encolheu os ombros e olhou para mim.

"Lamento. A Bella tomou a sua decisão e o Jacob fez o mesmo. A Bella só tem de aceitar. Eu espero sinceramente que ela seja feliz com o…seu marido. Por favor não se preocupem connosco. Ficaremos bem." Billy foi até à porta e abriu-a indicando-nos que saíssemos da sua casa.

"Eles sabem onde ele está?" Perguntei. Billy sabia que eu me referia ao resto da alcateia. Eles tinham um laço mental com Jacob, por isso talvez soubessem o seu paradeiro.

"Não."

"Mas…e os seus ferimentos? Ele já estava curado?"

"Ainda não mas isso não importa. Ele voltará quando estiver preparado."

"Mas…"

"Vai para casa Bella. Não tens de te preocupar mais com o Jake."

Eu acenei e saí à pressa. Renée seguiu-me e vi que ela percebera tudo assim que saímos de La Push. A maneira como ela me olhava era quase assustadora.

"Ele é apenas um miúdo, Bella. Ele tem o quê, quinze anos? Dezasseis?" Ela parecia estar zangada.

"Sim." Confirmei.

"Como deixaste isto acontecer? Vais casar-te!" Exclamou.

"Eu sei."

"Bella!"

Parei a carrinha e olhei a minha mãe directamente.

"O que queres que diga, mãe?"

"Ama-lo?"

Era uma questão simples.

"É complicado."

"Não, não é. Amas o Jacob?" Insistiu.

"Amo mais o Edward. Não consigo viver sem o Edward."

"Então e o Jacob? O que se passou entre vocês?"

Eu não podia contar-lhe a verdade. Ela jamais acreditaria em mim.

"Gosto muito do Jacob. Ele ajudou-me muito…e agora desapareceu por minha culpa."

"A culpa não é tua Bella."

"É sim. Eu magoei-o demasiado."

"Sei que estás preocupada com ele, mas vi algumas fotos lá em casa do Billy e o Jacob parece ser capaz de tomar conta de si mesmo. Bolas…ele está enorme para um miúdo de dezasseis anos. Não tens de ficar preocupada, querida. Tenho a certeza que ele está bem."

Acenei afirmativamente e voltei a ligar a carrinha.

Eu queria que a minha mãe tivesse razão. Queria que Jacob estivesse apenas a fazer uma birra como um pirralho. Queria acreditar que ele voltaria para casa são e salvo e que aceitaria ir ao meu casamento. Mas ainda assim, eu estava preocupada com ele.

Phil já estava levantado quando chegámos a casa e disse-nos que tinha de regressar a Jacksonville imediatamente pois um dos seus jogares tinha sido preso algures num clube nocturno na noite anterior. A minha mãe não queria deixar-me sozinha naquele momento em que me encontrava um pouco fragilizada mas acabou por ir com Phil logo após o almoço.

Assegurei-lhe que estava tudo bem e que a minha decisão não mudaria. Assim que fui para o meu quarto, Edward entrou pela janela.

"O que disse o Billy?" Perguntou encostando-se à parede.

"Não sabe onde ele está. Ninguém sabe. Acho que mesmo que soubessem não me diriam."

"Porquê?"

"O que achas? Eles culpam-me…e com razão. O Jacob está a sofrer por minha culpa. Fui eu que o levei a fugir de casa."

"Não digas isso, Bella. Quase parece que cometeste um crime." Edward aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me. "Tenho a certeza que ele está bem. Onde quer que esteja."

"Ele está a sofrer Edward e custa-me saber que a culpada sou eu. Ele foi…um bom amigo e eu magoei-o desta maneira. Eu sou a culpada de tudo."

"Não. Na verdade, o Jacob fugiu por minha culpa."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Eu enviei-lhe um convite para o nosso casamento. Ele é teu amigo e pensei que podíamos colocar as rivalidades de parte. Pensei que ele aceitaria."

Coloquei os meus braços à volta do seu pescoço e fiquei a olhar Edward. Vi que estava a ser sincero comigo.

"Não fizeste por mal." Disse eu. "Agora não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser esperar. Ninguém sabe quando vai regressar. É pena a Alice não poder ver o seu futuro ao menos eu saberia se ele está bem."

"Peço desculpa por tudo Bella. Espero que ele regresse."

"Podes prometer-me algo?" Pedi.

"Claro."

"Quero que me prometas que de hoje em diante não irás esconder-me nada. Não podem existir segredos entre nós Edward."

"Prometo, Bella."

Ele puxou a minha cintura mais para junto do seu corpo e ficámos ali, num sólido e maravilhoso abraço.


	4. Casamento e Funeral

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**4. Casamento e Funeral**

Depois do almoço acabei por concordar em ir a casa de Edward. Carlisle queria falar connosco acerca da minha transformação que iria ocorrer após o casamento. Eu estava ansiosa por fazer parte da família mas também começava a sentir-me nervosa, especialmente quando pensava na minha transformação. Carlisle avisara-me que as coisas podiam correr mal e eu podia acabar mesmo morta, mas eu tinha confiança em Edward.

Além disso, sabia que Carlisle era um vampiro experiente e que ele impediria Edward de se descontrolar. O patriarca dos Cullen tinha transformado Edward, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett e tudo correra bem, por isso eu acreditava que comigo as coisas aconteceriam do mesmo modo.

Depois de nos dar alguns conselhos importantes e úteis, Carlisle começou a informar-nos sobre o plano que tinham elaborado para após o casamento. Rosalie marcara-nos uma viagem para Bergen, na Noruega. Íamos fingir que passaríamos lá a nossa lua-de-mel. Íamos ficar numa pequena estalagem medieval e depois de tirarmos algumas fotos para mandar à minha família, Edward e eu iríamos para Dawson, no Canadá, onde nos juntaríamos aos restantes Cullen.

Antes da minha transformação eles teriam de se alimentar para terem forças no caso de eu me descontrolar. Após a transformação eu teria de ser muito bem vigiada e ficaria num quarto especial até as dores e a sede de sangue passarem por completo. Só então Edward me levaria a caçar.

Não me agradava muito a parte de ter de sentir novamente aquelas dores horríveis. Ainda me lembrava bastante bem do que me acontecera quando James me mordera. A dor era insuportável e eu não tinha muita vontade de a sentir novamente. Também não me agradava o facto de me tornar uma recém-nascida como todos os outros: sedentos de sangue e completamente descontrolados. Lembrava-me de Bree tentando alcançar-me, parecendo esfomeada e louca.

Eu não queria atacar pessoas devido à minha sede de sangue. Só esse pensamento me dava voltas ao estômago. Porém, eu ia ter bons professores além de ter Jasper a controlar as minhas emoções. Isso fazia-me sentir um pouco melhor. Em caso de perigo iminente os Cullen podiam ainda pedir ajudar ao clã Denali que vivia no Alasca.

A parte mais difícil seria mesmo forjar as nossas mortes. Eu teria de morrer no mundo humano porque se desaparecesse simplesmente, eu sabia que Charlie jamais deixaria de me procurar. Eu não podia dizer-lhes a verdade pois isso só os poria em risco além de existirem hipóteses elevadas de eles pensarem que eu estava louca.

Carlisle planeara um acidente de automóvel após a nossa chegada aos Estados Unidos depois da lua-de-mel. O Mercedes novo que Edward comprara cairia de um precipício e ambos morreríamos na explosão. Os nossos corpos iriam ficar tão carbonizados que seria impossível o reconhecimento. Os meus pais iriam ficar devastados e provavelmente nunca mais quereriam relacionar-se com os Cullen, o que faria com que fosse fácil para Carlisle e a sua família deixarem Forks.

Edward e eu iríamos usar nomes falsos durante algum tempo para não levantar suspeitas mas isso já era um procedimento normal para os Cullen.

Ouvi tudo o que Carlisle nos explicou sobre os planos já traçados quer sobre o casamento, a lua-de-mel, a transformação e até mesmo sobre o nosso acidente de carro. Tudo aquilo ainda estava muito vago na minha mente mas teria algum tempo para estudar o plano.

Senti a mão de Edward na minha e acalmei-me imediatamente. Eu tinha decidido e manteria a decisão até ao final.

"Também é a primeira vez que faço isto, sabes?" Riu-se Edward quando Carlisle nos deixou sozinhos na sala de estar.

"Eu sei."

"Já pensaste num nome?" Perguntou ele curioso.

"Ainda não…Talvez escolha Isabel."

"É demasiado óbvio Bella. Consegues fazer melhor que isso."

"Mudar de nome…" Murmurei. "Sinto-me como se estivesse a apunhalar os meus pais pelas costas. Foram eles que escolheram o meu nome e naquela altura, segundo a Renée foi a única coisa em que concordaram de início."

"Eu sei, mas será apenas por alguns anos. Depois disso podes voltar a mudá-lo para Isabella."

"Deixa-me pensar." Nunca me passara pela cabeça que teria de escolher um nome para mim mesma. Era uma tarefa difícil porque nenhum me agradava.

"O que achas de Morticia?" Sugeriu ele com um sorriso.

"Estás louco?"

"Eu acho giro."

"A sério? Nesse caso podes chamar-te Gomez."

Ele riu-se, achando piada ao facto de eu não ter gostado muito da sugestão.

"Não gostas da Família Adams?" Perguntou divertido.

"Nem por isso."

"Eu sempre os achei hilariantes."

"Por favour diz-me que não eras fã da Wednesday."

"Tu sabes que és a única mulher da minha existência, certo?" Murmurou ele fazendo o meu coração saltar de alegria.

"Óptimo." Levantei-me antes que Edward me abraçasse e fossemos apanhados por alguém.

Depois de ser relembrada por Alice de que teria de ir lá a casa experimentar o vestido de noiva na próxima semana, Edward levou-me a casa. Falámos um pouco dos preparativos do casamento apesar de Alice estar a dar conta de tudo.

"Queres ficar sozinha esta noite?" Perguntou-me quando estacionou o carro em frente à minha casa.

"Não. Podes ficar comigo. Preciso que estejas ao meu lado."

"Está bem. Então vejo-te mais tarde."

Beijei Edward apaixonadamente e ele foi obrigado a afastar-me suavemente. Charlie estava a chegar a casa nesse momento e não estava satisfeito ao ver-nos beijar dentro do carro. Edward era meu noivo mas ainda assim Charlie queria que ele me respeitasse ainda que Edward fosse um perfeito cavalheiro, em todos os sentidos. Se dependesse de mim as coisas não seriam tão…perfeitas.

Acenei a Edward enquanto ele se afastava e segui o meu pai até casa. Enquanto preparava o jantar, Charlie ficou sentado na cozinha a observar-me e a suspirar pesadamente. Eu sabia que ele queria dizer-me alguma coisa.

"Tens mesmo a certeza que é isto que queres, Bella?"

"Sim, pai. Tenho a certeza. Eu e o Edward estamos apaixonados."

"Pois…é o que parece. Sabes querida às vezes as coisas parecem ser algo…mas depois mudam de repente e…"

"Pai. Eu quero casar com o Edward. Eu sei o que pensas sobre casarmos tão jovens, mas o Edward acredita na instituição do matrimónio e se ele acredita, então eu também acredito."

"Confesso que o Edward até é um miúdo…decente." Disse Charlie. "Mas…não quero que te arrependas."

"Não vou arrepender-me." Confirmei.

"Falaste com o Billy?"

"Sim. Não precisas de te preocupar com o Jake." Eu não fazia ideia do que dizer ao meu pai sobre aquele assunto.

"Ele voltou?"

"Não, mas o Billy acha que ele está bem."

"Acho isso difícil de acreditar, Bella."

"Eu sei, mas…não podemos fazer mais nada."

"Eu estou mesmo preocupado com ele. Vi aquele miúdo crescer, Bells. É como um filho para mim e não quero que se meta em sarilhos mas acho que ele pode estar em apuros. Primeiro envolveu-se com o Sam e agora…ele pode estar envolvido com gangues."

"Não acho que isso seja verdade, pai. O Jacob não faria isso. O Billy disse-me que ele se zangou com um amigo e…decidiu afastar-se por uns tempos."

"Será que tem a ver com alguma rapariga?" Questinou Charlie. "É estranho porque pensava que ele ainda gostava de ti."

"Não sei pai. Mas o Jake continua a ser o mesmo miúdo que conheces. Ele voltará para casa quando estiver preparado." Imitei as palavras de Billy.

"Preparado para quê?"

_Para aceitar que nunca estaremos juntos e que eu escolhi Edward._ Pensei. Sentindo-me novamente culpada, subi para o meu quarto onde Edward já me esperava. Abriu os seus braços assim que eu entrei e eu lancei-me neles sem hesitar. Precisava dele. Comecei a sentir-me sonolenta após alguns minutos e adormeci ouvindo alguns nomes que Edward sugeria: Bonnie e Clyde, Tarzan e Jane, Cher e Sonny.


	5. Tempestade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**5. Tempestade **

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte Edward já não estava comigo. Tomei o pequeno-almoço com o meu pai tentando agir normalmente mas uma parte de mim não conseguia esquecer que Jacob estava sozinho e ferido algures por aí, por minha culpa. Não adiantava o que Edward me dizia, acerca da culpa não ser minha, porque na verdade era.

Eu tinha afastado Jacob em direcção ao abismo e agora não sabia o que fazer para remendar a situação.

Depois de Charlie sair para o trabalho decidi conduzir um bocado para descontrair. Conduzi à volta da cidade e cerca de meia hora depois regressei a casa. Edward estava no Volvo prateado à minha espera.

"Fiquei preocupado quando não vi a carrinha. Estava a caçar quando a Alice me disse que tinhas saído de casa."

"Peço desculpa." Disse eu juntando-me a ele no interior do seu confortável carro.

"Estavas a pensar em ir a La Push de novo?" Perguntou.

"Não. Não me parece que adiante de muito ir lá."

"Talvez devas ir."

"Achas que o Jake regressou?" Perguntei esperançosa.

"Não, mas acho que o Seth te pode dizer alguma coisa sobre ele."

"O Seth?" Questionei. Seth Clearwater era talvez o único dos lobos da alcateia de Sam em quem Edward confiava plenamente. Seth era um miúdo amável e simpático.

"Estás preocupada com o Jacob e detesto ver-te assim. Prefiro que vás falar com o Seth."

Talvez Edward tivesse razão e Seth soubesse realmente de algo. Ele e Jacob eram bastante chegados. Se Seth não me pudesse ajudar ainda podia ir falar com Embry ou Quil. Eles não pareciam odiar-me tanto quanto os outros.

"Ficarias zangado comigo se eu fosse a casa dos Clearwater?"

"Não. Claro que não. Fui eu quem sugeriu a ideia."

"Nesse caso, vou até lá agora."

"Está bem, mas quero que me prometas que se alguém te ameaçar sais de lá imediatamente."

"Prometo."

"Lembra-te que alguns deles acham que és uma traidora."

Acenei afirmativamente. Edward tinha razão. A alcateia de Sam tinha-se aliado aos Cullen durante a batalha com os recém-nascidos criados por Victoria. Eles tinham arriscado as suas vidas para me protegerem e não estavam de acordo com o facto de eu querer casar com Edward e tornar-me uma vampira.

Naquela batalha Jacob ficara ferido com gravidade ao tentar proteger Leah. Seth fora obrigado a lutar contra Riley sem ajuda de ninguém. Qualquer um deles poderia ter morrido e a culpada seria eu. Eu entendia que eles me vissem como uma traidora e isso não me fazia sentir melhor comigo mesma.

Edward ficou perto da fronteira e eu dirigi-me na minha velha carrinha à casa dos Clearwater. Hesitei ao bater à porta porque me lembrei subitamente que Leah também deveria estar em casa. Como reagiria ela ao ver-me ali? Leah era o membro da alcateia mais inconformado com a minha decisão, depois de Jacob. Se ela me ameaçasse eu tinha a certeza que Edward entraria no território dos lobos e isso podia levar a uma guerra que eu não queria começar.

Quando Seth abriu a porta suspirei de alívio. Mas tal como Billy, o jovem Clearwater não pareceu muito feliz por me ver.

"Não devias estar aqui Bella." Murmurou ele com alguma tristeza.

"Seth, por favor, preciso que me digas onde ele está."

"Não sei onde está o Jacob. Ninguém sabe."

"Mas ele estava ferido e eu estou preocupada."

"O Jacob está bem…pelo menos nesse aspecto. Os ferimentos já estão curados."

"Porque fugiu ele?"

"Tu sabes porquê."

"Porque não o impediram?"

"Ele decidiu sozinho, Bella. Sabes que o Jake é teimoso."

"Sabes se ele vai voltar?"

"Não sei. Não conseguimos ouvir os seus pensamentos porque ele não se tem transformado com frequência. Ele não quer que nós saibamos onde está ou como se sente."

"Mas ele tem de regressar, certo? Ele não pode deixar o Billy sozinho para sempre."

"Talvez. Mas tens de aceitar que ele jamais irá aceitar o teu casamento com o Edward. Eu não te culpo por nada, Bella mas o Jake deixou de ser um problema teu desde que aceitaste casar com um vampiro."

Seth tinha razão. Eu estava a ser idiota pensando que solucionaria o problema se Jacob aceitasse regressar. Não havia solução possível. Eu continuaria noiva de Edward e Jacob continuaria a sofrer por minha causa.

"O Sam disse-lhe para voltar quando estivesse preparado. Talvez ele regresse."

"Quando?"

"Um dia. Não sei…"

"Estás assim tão preocupada?" Disse Leah descendo as escadas. Seth olhou para mim com alguma preocupação no rosto. "O que estás aqui a fazer amante de sanguessugas?"

"Eu…"

"Ela já está de saída." Disse Seth rapidamente.

"Pensavas que vinhas até aqui chorar e que ele viria a correr para os teus braços? Tem vergonha na cara, Bella. Ele está a sofrer por tua culpa."

As palavras frias e azedas de Leah magoaram-me bastante. Jacob já me tinha avisado que Leah não era a mesma rapariga simpática que fora no passado. Depois de Sam a trocar por Emily, Leah tornara-se amarga e cruel e não se importava com os sentimentos dos outros.

Eu sabia que tudo o que eu dissesse não faria qualquer diferença.

"Estou preocupada com ele porque ele é meu amigo." Disse eu.

"Sugiro que voltes para o teu covil com os teus vampiros e nunca mais apareças aqui. Nós não precisamos de ti. Já causaste danos suficientes."

"Nunca quis que isto acontecesse. Nunca tive a intenção de magoar ninguém, muito menos o Jacob." Tentei explicar.

"Não consigo entender o que raios viu o Jacob em ti. E não consigo perceber como é que tu consegues estar apaixonada por uma sanguessuga nojenta. Mal posso esperar que te transformes numa também. Nessa altura eu mesma irei atrás de ti…para pagares pelo que fizeste."

"Leah, pára de ser tão dramática." Pediu Seth.

"Eu não fiz nada de mal. E não estou a divertir-me ou a brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém, a única coisa que quero é que o Jake volte para casa." Afirmei.

"Escolheste o sugador de sangue, lembras-te? A partir desse momento não tens direito de estar aqui ou de te preocupares com o Jacob, entendeste?"

"Leah. Deixa a Bella em paz. Por favor vai para dentro." Insistiu Seth mas em vão.

"Ela tem de saber, Seth. Ela tem de entender aquilo que fez e a dor que nos causou a todos."

"Do que estás a falar?" Perguntei.

"Não faças isso, Leah." Implorou Seth. "Ela não precisa de saber."

"Precisa sim." Replicou Leah.

"Diz logo." Exigi.

"Tu usaste o Jacob e depois, quando o teu sugador de sangue voltou, abandonaste-o e partiste o seu coração. Não fazes ideia de como é sentires que foste usado e depois deitado fora como lixo."

"Eu não fiz isso."

"Fizeste. Por mais que queiras desculpar-te, foi isso que fizeste Bella. Ele não fugiu só porque aceitaste casar com o vampiro. Ele fugiu porque se sente inútil, porque o rejeitaste…ele fugiu para nos poupar à sua dor e para que ninguém visse o seu desespero. A dor é tanta que ele já pensou em suicidar-se."

Fiquei completamente gelada quando ouvi as palavras de Leah. Olhando para o seu rosto eu sabia que ela não estava a mentir. Não conseguia perceber porque razão Jacob pensaria em tirar a sua própria vida só por minha causa.

"Se acontecer alguma coisa ao Jacob, farei com que tu o saibas. Tu e o teu amante sugador de sangue pagarão por isso. Agora vai-te embora e não voltes. Deixa o Jacob em paz."

Demorei algum tempo a reagir e quando percebi o que estava a acontecer, Leah estava a insultar-me. Eu já ouvira falar das suas capacidades de humilhar alguém através de palavras e sinceramente senti-me chocada pelos palavrões que saíam da sua boca. Não fazia ideia de onde ela tinha aprendido aquela linguagem grosseira. Suponho que fosse uma coisa de lobisomens.

Pouco depois percebi que tinha de regressar, pois Edward não iria tolerar que Leah me continuasse a insultar por muito mais tempo. Assim, voltei à minha carrinha e apressei-me a chegar à fronteira. Tal como tinha previsto, Edward estava bastante alterado.

"Ela não tinha o direito de te tratar assim." Disse ele.

"Ela está zangada. E tem o direito de me odiar."

"Foi uma ideia estúpida. Eu devia saber que ela estava em casa. Lamento muito…"

"Não faz mal." Beijei-o suavemente e ele rodeou a minha cintura.

Quando chegámos à minha casa, eu estava francamente preocupada. E se Jacob se suicidasse? Eu teria de viver com esse peso na consciência para sempre.

"Aproxima-se uma tempestade." Disse Edward calmamente quando estávamos no meu quarto. "Podes chorar, se quiseres. Eu compreendo."

Eu tinha prometido que nunca mais choraria por Jacob Black.

"Ainda queres casar comigo?" Perguntou Edward e notei algum pânico na sua voz.

"Claro que quero." Respondi com firmeza.

"Bella, tu sabes que não consigo imaginar a minha existência sem ti. Amo-te como nunca amei ou amarei outra pessoa. Eu já tinha desistido do amor quando te conheci."

"Eu sei Edward."

"Porém não te condeno se quiseres ficar com ele."

"Quero-te a ti, Edward. Eu escolhi-te."

"Sei que me amas mas…ainda podes mudar de ideias."

"Acerca do quê?"

"De te tornares um monstro como eu."

"Não…Quero ficar contigo para sempre e não acho que sejas um monstro."

"Um dia poderás mudar de ideias e então será tarde demais."

"O que queres dizer?"

"A imortalidade não é o que pensas. Não é tão divertida como nos filmes. O tempo pára. Nós ficamos congelados. Não podemos ter filhos e temos de ver a nossa família e amigos morrerem antes de nós. Não conseguimos sequer morrer…"

"Eu já tomei a minha decisão."

"Eu sei. E estou feliz por ter sido a tua escolha." Edward sorriu mas depois voltou a fazer um rosto triste. "E quero que saibas que lamento por tudo o que aconteceu com o Jacob."

"Eu sei."

"Vais ficar bem?"

Eu não sabia a resposta. Só o tempo diria.

Olhei para a janela e já começara a chover. As nuvens escuras continuavam a povoar o céu. Não consegui afastar as palavras de Leah do meu pensamento. Sentia-me mal por não poder fazer nada para ajudar Jacob mas eu tinha encontrado a razão da minha existência e não podia desistir de Edward. Só esperava que um dia, Jacob também encontrasse a razão da sua vida.


	6. Mundos Diferentes

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**6. Mundos Diferentes**

Durante a semana seguinte tentei esquecer tudo o que estava a acontecer com Jacob e com os Quileutes. Quanto mais pensava nisso mais culpada me sentia e Edward sentia-se mal por não me poder ajudar.

"Achas que o Billy sabe?" Perguntei-lhe nessa manhã enquanto ele me observava a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Charlie acabara de sair. "Achas que alguém lhe disse que o Jacob pensou em matar-se?"

"Não sei mas acho que não. Não o devem querer preocupar ainda mais."

Eu concordava com Edward. Billy estava demasiado calmo e se soubesse as intenções suicidas de Jacob provavelmente teria aceitado a ajuda do meu pai desde o início. Eu não fazia ideia de como enfrentar Billy se Jacob realmente cometesse suicídio. Billy conhecia-me desde criança e com certeza jamais me perdoaria se perdesse o filho.

Depois de comer, a chuva finalmente parou e Edward levou-me para a floresta onde podíamos falar mais à vontade. Estar na clareira, onde normalmente nos encontrávamos fez-me sentir melhor.

"Quero dizer-te uma coisa, Bella." Anunciou ele.

"O que é?" Perguntei segurando a sua mão. Ele olhou para mim e depois focou a sua atenção no meu anelar onde estava o anel da sua mãe.

"Quando o Carlisle me transformou em vampiro…tudo mudou para mim. Durante os primeiros anos era tudo novo e excitante. Afinal de contas quem é que não gostaria de viver eternamente? Eu tinha tido uma segunda hipótese de viver e tinha o Carlisle para me ajudar e me controlar. Porém…década após década as coisas mudaram…tornaram-se aborrecidas."

"Aborrecidas? Mesmo com o teu poder?"

"Sim. O meu poder não é assim tão divertido. Claro que me ajudava bastante mas…eu consigo ouvir tanto os pensamentos bons como os maus. E acredita que há coisas que eu preferia nunca ter ouvido na mente de algumas pessoas."

"Compreendo. Mas não desististe…"

"Não podia. Ser um vampiro é para sempre e eu apreciava a companhia do Carlisle e da Esme. Mas sempre me senti encurralado, num mundo que mudava constantemente ao contrário de mim. Eu não podia ter amigos sem serem da minha espécie. Não valia a pena apegar-me às pessoas que eu sabia que iriam morrer antes de mim além disso nós não podíamos estar muito tempo no mesmo local."

"Não vais conseguir fazer-me mudar de ideias. Eu quero pertencer ao teu mundo."

"Não estou a dizer isto para mudares de ideias. Apenas quero que saibas aquilo que irá acontecer. Quero que estejas preparada porque eu não estava."

"Não estavas preparado para quê?"

"Consegui aceitar o facto de que seria jovem eternamente mas não estava preparado para a solidão que após alguns anos comecei a sentir."

"Solidão? Mas tinhas o Carlisle e…"

"O Carlisle tinha a Esme." Concluiu ele. "Eu não tinha ninguém. Quero dizer…eles eram como se fossem meus pais, ainda o são, mas eu não tinha mais ninguém. E depois…"

"O Carlisle transformou a Rosalie." Disse eu. "E tu não querias que ela se juntasse à família."

Edward olhou para mim, curioso.

"A Rosalie contou-me." Confessei.

"O Carlisle queria que nós fossemos um casal. Achou que a sua beleza era o suficiente para me fazer amá-la, mas…não resultou."

Rosalie também me contara aquilo. Eu própria achava estranho o facto de Edward não ter ficado com Rosalie. Afinal de contas ela era a mulher mais linda que eu conhecera.

"Porque me estás a dizer isto?" Questionei.

"A Rosalie ainda guarda ressentimentos. Eu rejeitei-a e o Carlisle transformou-a num monstro. Ela jamais nos perdoará. Não a censuro."

"Edward, eu jamais irei odiar-te ou culpar-te pelas minhas decisões. A Rosalie não teve escolha. O que lhe fizeram foi…horrível e o Carlisle pensou que estava a salvá-la. Se ela não entende que a sua intenção era ajudá-la…"

"Ela sabe que o Carlisle queria salvá-la. Acho que é por isso que ainda está connosco." Interrompeu Edward. "Mas ainda assim…ela nunca lhe vai perdoar completamente."

"Eu quero ficar contigo. Não vou arrepender-me."

Os seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu sorri. Edward tinha a terrível mania de se culpar por tudo o que acontecia e eu queria que ele entendesse que desta vez não iam existir culpados.

"Vai correr tudo bem Edward." Disse eu com convicção. Ele abraçou-me e depois beijou-me intensamente. Eu não queria que ele parasse.

"Precisas de oxigénio, querida." Ouvi a sua voz num tom divertido e corei um pouco. "Vamos, está a ficar frio e tenho de te deixar em casa antes que o Charlie chegue."

xxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias mais tarde a chuva regressou. Os Cullen afirmavam que após a minha transformação eu iria passar a gostar dos dias chuvosos, uma vez que o sol podia expor-nos, só poderíamos sair livremente em dias nublados ou de chuva. Por enquanto eu ainda odiava o tempo húmido e frio apesar de já me ter habituado à falta de sol em Forks.

Para não estar em casa sem fazer nada, Edward tinha-me comprado alguns jogos e uma Playstation 3. Até agora eu ainda não conseguira vencer uma única vez. Não importava qual fosse o jogo, eu simplesmente não conseguia ganhar, nem mesmo no modo fácil. Edward achava imensa piada ao facto de eu ser má jogadora.

"Podias ao menos ensinar-me a jogar em vez de te rires que nem um idiota." Disse eu sentindo-me frustrada por ter perdido novamente.

"É divertido ver-te tentar vencer os zombies quando nem sequer consegues carregar a arma." Disse ele rindo-se.

"Exacto. Mas também não percebo porque tenho de matá-los…eles não morrem, estão sempre a vir atrás de mim."

"Tens de ter umas aulas com a Rosalie. Ela é a perita nos jogos de zombies."

"A sério? A Rosalie?" Perguntei admirada. Aquele tipo de jogos não me parecia nada o género de Rosalie.

"Sim. O Emmett ensinou-lhe tudo e ela superou o mestre."

"Bem, então quando vamos?"

"Que tal agora? Prometi à Alice que te levava lá hoje. Tens de experimentar o vestido."

"Já o viste?"

"Claro que não. A Alice não deixa. Diz que dá azar."

"Vamos lá então."

O entusiasmo de Edward começava a notar-se à medida que as semanas se passavam.

"Ela está super feliz." Disse Edward quando entrámos em casa, referindo-se a Alice. "Já não celebramos um casamento na família há alguns anos."

"Bella!" gritou Alice quando me viu. "Preciso de ti. Vem comigo." Ela puxou a minha mão suavemente e Edward sorriu encorajando-me. Eu sabia bem o que me esperava.

"Onde está o vestido?" Perguntei olhando para o interior do seu quarto.

"Qual é a pressa? Hoje temos muitas coisas para fazer." Disse ela colocando alguma ênfase na palavra "muitas".

"O que é isto?" Perguntei quando ela me deu alguns papéis.

"Isso é a lista dos convidados."

"Lista ou listas?" Questionei olhando para as várias páginas.

"Não sejas assim Bella. O vosso casamento precisa de convidados."

"Alice, devem estar centenas de nomes nesta lista."

"Cento e três pessoas. Não é nenhuma multidão."

"Não conheço mais de metade das pessoas que aqui estão." Queixei-me.

"A sério?" Alice fingiu estar surpreendida.

"Quem são os Jansen?"

"Oh, são uma família rica e poderosa que nós conhecemos quando vivemos numa cidade qualquer em Idaho…acho eu."

"Mas eu não os conheço."

"Bem, mas irás conhecer em breve. São advogados…podem vir a ser úteis."

"Alice! Acho que temos de repensar esta lista."

"Vá lá, Bella."

"É o meu casamento, Alice. Não precisamos de convidar tanta gente." Por mim as nossas famílias seriam o suficiente.

"Só queria que todos os nossos amigos te vissem. Afinal de contas vais ser minha irmã em breve."

"Não sou um objecto."

"Eu sei, eu sei…"

Alice amuou mas minutos depois olhou para mim e voltou a sorrir.

"Tudo bem. Faz a tua lista de convidados e depois revemos tudo."

Suspirei de alívio e comecei imediatamente a riscar nomes da enorme lista que ela fizera. Eu não queria tanta gente a testemunhar o nosso casamento. Todos eles pensariam que eu não era suficientemente boa para Edward. E talvez tivessem razão.

"A propósito, amanhã vamos a Seattle." Disse Alice.

"Vamos?"

"Claro. Vou telefonar ao teu pai e dizer-lhe que ficas connosco esta noite."

"Ele não vai deixar."

"Vai sim. Já vi acontecer. Vou dizer-lhe que vais dormir no meu quarto e ele não se vai importar."

Suspirei resignada. Se ela já tinha visto que iríamos a Seattle então não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Esme, Rosalie e Alice ajudaram-me a experimentar o vestido de noiva e tive de admitir que Alice tinha bom gosto. O vestido era realmente lindo. Era de cetim, sem mangas e comprido até aos pés. Tinha umas luvas brancas a condizer tal como os sapatos. Esme comprara-me uma tiara com diamantes verdadeiros e Rosalie já tinha pesquisado alguns penteados elegantes.

Tal como planeado, fiquei no quarto de Alice naquela noite. Eu preferia ficar com Edward mas ele não queria quebrar o compromisso. Eu teria de esperar até ao casamento para poder ser dele.

"Alice? Gostas de ser uma…vampira?" Perguntei enquanto mudava de roupa.

"Penso que sim. Não me lembro muito da minha vida humana por isso é fácil para mim."

"Vais ficar com os Cullen para sempre?"

"Eu gostaria. Foi difícil, especialmente para o Jasper habituar-se ao modo de vida do Carlisle, mas fomos sempre tratados como se fossemos da família. Além disso sinto-me muito melhor quando estou com o Jasper e com o Edward."

Não era segredo nenhum que Alice e Edward possuíam uma ligação bastante profunda.

"Porquê?"

"Conto-te depois…mas diz-me Bella, estás com medo da transformação?"

"Não sei. Estou curiosa. Gostava de saber mais sobre como é viver no vosso mundo."

"O nosso mundo é diferente. O tempo deixa de ter importância. Vivemos para o momento, de outra maneira estaríamos todos loucos. A eternidade pode tornar-se cansativa, sabes?"

"Como?"

"Tudo o que está vivo tem um ciclo. Os humanos, por exemplo, nascem, crescem e morrem. Ao longo da vida estudam, casam, têm filhos…Para nós uma vida assim é impossível. Para mim não é importante porque tenho o Jasper e não me lembro do que perdi, mas por exemplo para a Rose e a Esme, as coisas já são diferentes. Como seres imortais podemos adaptar-nos a todas as eras e todos os tempos mas nós nunca mudaremos. Sei que parece difícil mas torna-se mais fácil com o tempo. Além disso vais ter o Edward ao teu lado."

"Achas que eu e o Edward vamos ser como tu e o Jasper?"

"Talvez. Espero que sim. É bastante óbvio que o Edward te ama."

"E se os sentimentos dele mudarem quando me transformar?"

"Não me parece que isso vá acontecer. Eu conheço bem o Edward."

"Ficarei com o amor da minha vida mas perderei os meus pais."

"Lamento por isso Bella mas todos temos de fazer sacrifícios. Não é por acaso que nos distanciamos o máximo possível dos humanos. A vida humana tem um limite…a nossa não. Um dia todas as pessoas que conheces estarão mortas e tu não. Isso é inevitável. Lamento imenso."

"Eu também."

"Mas decidiste, certo?"

"Sim. A minha decisão está tomada. Quero ficar com o Edward. Para sempre."

Passei o resto da noite a pensar em tudo o que me tinha acontecido desde que me mudara para a pequena cidade de Forks. Tinham acontecido coisas espectaculares, coisas que ninguém sonharia que pudessem acontecer. O meu coração dizia-me que eu tinha feito a escolha certa. Edward esperara muito tempo por mim e salvara a minha vida de várias maneiras. Era apenas justo que eu sacrificasse a minha patética vida humana por ele. Eu não iria perder os meus pais totalmente pois poderia vê-los de vez em quando, de longe. Iria sentir-me culpada durante uns tempos por abandoná-los mas era um pequeno preço a pagar para ter toda a eternidade com Edward.


	7. Prendas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**7. Prendas**

A nossa viagem a Seattle não foi tão má quanto pensei. Apesar de me ter sentido como uma cobaia num laboratório por Alice me ter obrigado a experimentar dezenas de peças de roupa e sapatos, acabámos por nos divertir um pouco.

Como Edward, Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett tinham ido caçar acabou por ser uma saída só de mulheres. Porém fiquei também a saber a razão pela qual Edward não gostava de acompanhar a família quando iam às compras.

Esme, Alice e Rosalie atraíam demasiadas atenções onde quer que fossem, especialmente atenções masculinas e deveria ser bastante irritante para Edward acompanhá-las tendo de ouvir os pensamentos pervertidos dos homens que admiravam a sua mãe e irmãs adoptivas.

Tentei acompanhá-las no ritmo das compras, mas acabei por ficar exausta. Elas eram completamente viciadas em compras. Faziam-me lembrar Jessica e Ângela mas cerca de mil vezes pior. Os Cullen não tinham dificuldades financeiras por isso podiam gastar o dinheiro que quisessem comprando tudo o que lhes agradasse. Naquela tarde já tinham gasto alguns milhares de dólares. Os meus pais sempre me tinham ensinado a poupar e eu não era assim tão materialista por isso estava completamente chocada com o consumismo em meu redor.

"O que se passa Bella?" Perguntou Esme enquanto estávamos a descansar sentadas junto à loja onde Rosalie e Alice tinham entrado. Na verdade só eu é que estava a descansar, Esme apenas me fazia companhia.

"Nada. Estou apenas cansada."

"É normal. Já estamos aqui há algumas horas."

"Esme? É o aniversário do Carlisle?" Questionei vendo o saco que Esme carregava com uma prenda.

"Não. O Carlisle só faz anos em Outubro."

"Certo…"

"Gosto de o mimar de vez em quando." Disse ela sorridente. "O Carlisle é muito especial para mim. Sei que ele gosta de coleccionar peças antigas por isso decidi fazer-lhe uma surpresa."

Quando Alice e Rosalie chegaram reparei que também elas tinham embrulhos nos seus sacos. De repente senti-me bastante decepcionada. Eu não tinha dinheiro para comprar algo para Edward. Era triste ser pobre. Ainda tinha algum dinheiro na minha conta que era suposto usar para a Universidade, mas com certeza não era suficiente para lhe comprar algo de valor como Esme, Rosalie e Alice.

"O que compraste Alice?" Perguntei quando ela se sentou ao meu lado.

"Para ti comprei sapatos, algumas blusas e uma saia. Tens de estar preparada para a lua-de-mel. Além disso não podes continuar a usar essas roupas se vais ser uma de nós."

"Não, eu queria saber o que compraste para o Jasper."

"Oh…para o Jasper comprei isto." Ela deu-me uma pequena caixa de veludo negra. Seria uma jóia? Eu não conhecia bem os gostos de Jasper mas nunca pensara que ele fosse amante de joalharia.

"Podes abrir a caixa."

Curiosa, fiz o que ela sugeriu e pestanejei duas ou três vezes quando vi o que estava no interior. Era uma chave prateada com um símbolo conhecido.

"Compraste um carro? Um BMW?" Questionei em choque.

"Não. Claro que não." Referiu Alice rindo-se. "Já temos carros suficientes. Comprei uma moto. O novo modelo S 1000 RR da BMW. Ele vai adorar."

Como é que era suposto eu competir com aquilo? Olhando para Rosalie, nem tive coragem de lhe perguntar o que ia ela oferecer a Emmett. Talvez um iate?

"Queres usar o meu cartão de crédito?" Perguntou Esme em voz baixa. Corei imenso antes de lhe dizer que não era preciso.

"Eu nem sequer sei o que lhe poderia comprar." Disse eu sentindo-me completamente humilhada.

"Eu sei de algo que o Edward gostaria." Referiu Rosalie.

"A sério?" Perguntei.

Rosalie puxou-me pela mão e levou-me até uma joalharia. Eu engoli em seco porque não tinha assim tanto dinheiro.

"Não há problema Bella. O Edward também não é muito materialista. Uma simples pulseira de prata vai deixá-lo contente. Tens dinheiro para isso, não tens?"

"Acho que sim, mas…"

"Esta é perfeita. Ele vai gostar, especialmente se lhe acrescentares algo." Rosalie sorriu e pensei que esta era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Rosalie era simpática para mim.

Mandei que inscrevessem na parte de trás da pulseira "Para sempre tua, Bella" e agradeci a excelente sugestão de Rosalie. Ela também parecia contente por eu ter aceitado seguir os seus conselhos.

Quando chegámos a casa, eles ainda não tinham regressado. Esperámos cerca de uma hora. Edward foi tomar banho assim que chegou e depois juntou-se a nós na sala de estar.

Enquanto isso Carlisle abria a prenda que Esme lhe comprara. Era uma lança antiga italiana prateada com um símbolo que eu não conhecia.

"O vendedor acha que é uma cópia muito semelhante à original." Informou Esme.

"É perfeita querida. Obrigado." Carlisle beijou Esme e depois pendurou a lança debaixo de um martelo dourado na parede junto à porta da sala.

"Achas que é mesmo uma lança florentina?" Perfuntou Esme.

"Não tenho bem a certeza mas parece que sim."

"Quanto vale?" Perguntei.

"Não sei. Se for uma cópia pode valer até três mil dólares mas se for a original o seu valor é incalculável." Respondeu Carlisle.

"Trouxeste o que pedi?" Perguntou Edward a Esme.

"Sim, claro." Esme entregou-lhe um saco com algo embrulhado num papel vermelho escuro e depois Edward puxou-me para o exterior da casa.

Andámos de mãos dadas até ao jardim. Como estava a escurecer depressa, Edward tirou o seu casaco e deu-mo para que eu não ficasse com frio.

"Peço desculpa por tudo Edward." Disse-lhe.

Ele olhou para mim admirado.

"Não tenho sido eu mesma desde que soube que o Jake desapareceu. Eu devia estar mais tempo contigo e com a Alice a planear o casamento."

"Não te preocupes com isso. Eu entendo. Se eu não soubesse que faria pior, eu próprio iria procurá-lo."

"Eu sou uma inútil. Estaria morta há muito tempo se não te tivesse conhecido."

"Não digas isso Bella. Jamais vou deixar que algo de mal te aconteça." Ele abraçou-me e eu fechei os olhos sentindo-me em paz e sossego.

"Tudo o que eu quero é ficar contigo." Confessei.

"Eu sinto o mesmo."

"Obrigado por me amares."

Sem dar por isso tinha começado a chorar mas eram lágrimas de alegria.

"Devia ser eu a agradecer-te."

"Comprei-te algo…" Anunciei limpando as lágrimas ao seu casaco. Entreguei-lhe a pequena caixa azul e ele olhou-me surpreendido.

"A Esme e as minhas queridas irmãs estão a ser uma má influência para ti." Disse ele.

"Elas não me obrigaram a comprar nada."

"Eu sei…mas diz-me Bella, quanto dinheiro gastaste comigo?"

"Não muito." Menti. "Já não vou precisar daquele dinheiro."

"Tu sabes que não preciso que me compres prendas. Já tenho tudo o que quero." Ele segurou a minha mão e beijou-a.

"Está bem, se não queres devolve-a."

"Não disse que não queria." Disse ele rapidamente e abriu a caixa. O seu sorriso iluminou-se ao ver a inscrição na parte de trás da pulseira.

"Sei que não é muito, mas…"

"É perfeito. Obrigado." Ele colocou a pulseira no pulso direito e abraçou-me de seguida. Ficámos algum tempo a observar a lua que se erguia lentamente num céu completamente escuro.

"Também tenho uma coisa para ti." Disse ele finalmente.

Desembrulhei a caixa que ele me deu e sorri ao ver o que era.

"Um estojo de primeiros socorros." Disse eu.

"Sei que em breve serás como nós mas até lá acho que vai dar jeito ter isso por perto."

"Obrigado querido. Sempre quis ter o meu próprio estojo de primeiros socorros." Ri-me.

"Ainda bem que gostas."

Beijei-o apaixonadamente e algum tempo depois, Edward levou-me a casa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nas semanas seguintes o tempo passou a correr. Eu estava agora mais empenhada do que nunca em preparar-me para ser a noiva de Edward. Alice estava a ensinar-me a dançar sem tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e Esme tinha-me colocado num regime de dieta para que eu não engordasse até ao casamento.

Por vezes, quando via a cara triste de Charlie ou quando a minha mãe telefonava a dizer que sentia a minha falta, eu sentia-me mal por saber que os ia deixar mas desde que Edward ficasse comigo eu sabia que iria aguentar a tristeza.

Apesar de ainda me sentir culpada por Jacob continuar sem dar notícias, eu tinha a noção que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu tinha de pensar na minha nova família. Como prova de que eu estava empenhada em deixar o passado para trás, decidi deixar de usar a minha carrinha e aceitei o Mercedes de Edward como prenda de noivado. O meu pai ficou atónito quando soube que o Mercedes agora era meu.

Com alguma persuasão de Alice e algumas conversas com Carlisle, o meu pai também começou a aceitar melhor a ideia de que eu ia casar-me com Edward e eu comecei a passar mais tempo na mansão dos Cullen a rever listas de convidados e a inteirar-me de outros detalhes sobre o casamento. Acabei por necessitar do estojo de primeiros socorros algumas vezes, o que divertiu Edward imenso, sobretudo porque a maioria dos meus ferimentos eram cortes de papel.

Porém, e apesar de agora eu estar realmente feliz, eu sabia que uma ferida mal curada poderia abrir a qualquer instante. O problema era saber se eu estava pronta para a enfrentar.


	8. Recordação

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**8. Recordação**

Uma semana. Eu ia casar dentro de uma semana. Pensar que em breve seria a senhora Isabella Cullen, punha-me mais nervosa do que eu queria estar. Considerando tudo o que já me tinha acontecido, eu julgava-me uma pessoa corajosa mas agora começava a pensar que a minha coragem era apenas uma fachada.

À medida que o dia do meu casamento se aproximava multiplicavam-se os sonhos sobre o dia em que James me aprisionara na minha antiga escola de Ballet e me mordera. A marca ainda visível na minha mão fazia-me tremer dos pés à cabeça pensando que em breve eu sentiria aquelas dores de novo.

Mas não eram as dores o que eu mais temia mas sim a reacção de Edward à minha nova pessoa. Ele dissera-me uma vez que me amaria do mesmo modo, que eu não mudaria assim tanto, apenas seria menos frágil. Porém eu não partilhava essa opinião. Eu ia mudar, isso era inevitável, aliás era por essa razão que Jacob e os outros não aceitavam a minha decisão.

Eu não ia apenas tornar-me uma imortal poderosa e resistente a tudo, eu iria ser uma outra "Bella". Mais fria, jovem para sempre e desinteressante. O meu sangue ia deixar de ser apelativo para ele e isso preocupava-me porque eu não sabia exactamente o poder que o meu sangue exercia sobre Edward. Se ele deixasse de me amar por eu me transformar em vampira eu jamais iria aguentar. Seria para mim um destino pior do que a morte.

Eu sabia o que era ser ignorada por alguém que se ama. As memórias de quando Edward me deixou em Forks ainda povoavam o meu subconsciente ocasionalmente, apesar de agora eu saber que ele jamais o voltaria a fazer. Todos os Cullen, especialmente Jasper, sabiam que estava com medo e achavam isso normal, afinal de contas muita coisa poderia correr mal e eu era apenas humana.

O meu pai também estava a agir de modo estranho ultimamente. Eu não tinha a certeza mas esta alteração de comportamento devia-se provavelmente à proximidade da data do meu casamento e do facto de Renée e Phil virem ficar connosco até ao dia da cerimómia.

Charlie continuava a achar que eu e Edward estávamos a apressar as coisas e repetia várias vezes que ainda podíamos mudar de ideias, ainda não era demasiado tarde. Eu sabia perfeitamente que ele não queria ficar sozinho, mas não havia nada a fazer.

A minha mãe, estava, ao contrário de Charlie, bastante entusiasmada. Por vezes perguntava-me o que diria Renée se soubesse toda a verdade sobre os Cullen, se soubesse o que eles eram e no que eu me iria tornar apenas para ficar com a pessoa que eu amava. O vasto conhecimento que tinha da personalidade da minha mãe fazia-me crer que ela não iria reagir muito bem.

Quando Charlie chegou nessa noite eu estava a preparar a mesa para o jantar. Phil e Renée chegariam em algumas horas e Alice tinha-me dado instruções específicas para pedir ao meu pai que vestisse o fato que ela tinha encomendado para ele. Ela queria ter a certeza que lhe servia.

"Por favor pai." Pedi. "Terás de o vestir mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"E o jantar?"

"Ainda não está pronto." Respondi. "Só estou a seguir as ordens da Alice. Ela quer saber se o fato te serve."

"Claro que serve. Ela tirou as minhas medidas umas nove vezes."

"Vá lá pai…"

"Estou cansado, sabes?"

"Que desculpa idiota." Retorqui cruzando os braços.

"Não tenho tempo para experimentar roupa."

"Ai sim? O que tens de tão importante para fazer? Ver televisão? Ler uma revista?"

"Bella…"

"Experimenta o fato antes da mãe chegar. Por favor."

"Está bem, está bem…" Disse ele resignado subindo as escadas lentamente.

Cinco minutos depois Charlie surgiu na sala com o fato cinzento escuro vestido. O único dia em que tinha visto o meu pai vestido a rigor fora no dia da minha formatura. Apesar do que ele pensava sobre andar bem vestido e arranjado, Charlie ficava bastante elegante de fato. Talvez conseguisse arranjar-lhe um par afinal de contas.

"Está óptimo." Comentei.

"Claro que está. A Alice tem bom gosto."

"E a gravata?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Não sei onde a pus."

"Pai! Perdeste a gravata?"

"Não a perdi. Está no meu quarto apenas não sei onde."

"Vai colocá-la." Exigi. "Não podes experimentar o fato sem a gravata."

"Não preciso da gravata e o casamento é só daqui a uma semana."

"Está bem, eu vou buscá-la." Subi as escadas apressadamente pois tinha deixado o jantar no forno e comecei a procurar no monte de roupa que estava em cima de uma cadeira junto da janela.

"Procura nas gavetas." Gritou o meu pai da sala.

"Óptimo." Suspirei. Haviam seis gavetas e o jantar continuava ao lume. "Vai ver o jantar ou ainda acabamos por comer os restos do almoço."

Encontrei a gravata na quarta gaveta junto a um pequeno álbum de fotografias. Reconheci o álbum porque fora eu quem lho oferecera como prenda de anos há cerca de dez anos atrás. Dentro do álbum estavam fotos minhas e algumas do casamento dos meus pais. Charlie não era uma pessoa muito ligada a recordações mas aquele álbum fez-me pensar que talvez no fundo ele ainda pensasse naqueles dias felizes com a minha mãe ao seu lado.

Sentada na cama do meu pai, vi as várias fotografias várias vezes. Encontrei fotos antigas de dias que eu quase esquecera e pensei que durante os próximos dias deveria recordar mais momentos da minha infância. Não queria ser uma vampira sem recordações da minha antiga vida como Alice. Queria lembrar-me de tudo.

Haviam momentos tristes retratados nas fotos como aquelas que mostravam o meu primeiro dia de aulas; mas também vários momentos alegres. Haviam fotos dos dias em que Charlie me levava com ele e íamos pescar com Harry Clearwater e a sua família e também com Billy, Jacob e as gémeas.

A nostalgia apanhou-me de surpresa e de repente os meus problemas durante a minha adolescência em Phoenix não pareciam relevantes. Apesar de todos os incidentes e problemas que eu fora obrigada a ultrapassar, a minha vida tinha sido feliz. Eu fora bem educada por ambos os meus pais apesar de estarem divorciados.

Lamentava não ter mais tempo para estar com Charlie. Só estava realmente a conhecê-lo agora. Houve no entanto uma foto que atraiu a minha atenção. Eu devia ter uns nove anos de idade e estava sentada à porta da casa de Charlie. Estava triste e ainda se viam as marcas das lágrimas na minha cara. Charlie tinha comprado uma bicicleta para mim porque todos os meus amigos em Pheonix tinham uma excepto eu. Desastrada como era acabei por cair e magoar o joelho que sangrou bastante fazendo-me desmaiar. Jacob estava sentado ao meu lado, ostentando um semblante tão triste quanto o meu.

Quando eu caí nesse dia, Jacob retirou a bicicleta de cima de mim e carregou-me até à casa de Charlie para que ele pudesse cuidar do meu ferimento. Jacob tinha apenas sete anos nessa altura, mas ainda assim era mais forte e corajoso do que eu. Sempre que eu vinha passar férias com Charlie, Jacob estava à minha espera. Ele fora um bom amigo e eu queria que ele estivesse presente no dia do meu casamento.

Queria dizer-lhe que o facto de ter escolhido Edward e de querer ser uma vampira não anulava os sentimentos que ainda tinha por ele. Ele era, sem dúvida, o melhor amigo que eu alguma vez tivera. Mesmo que não nos víssemos muitas vezes ao longo dos anos, Jacob iria ser sempre o meu melhor amigo. Eu queria que ele soubesse isso antes de desaparecer da sua vida para sempre mas ele estava desaparecido.

Nesse momento ouvi a voz de Edward no andar de baixo e apressei-me a colocar aquela foto no bolso. Ainda haviam mais coisas que eu queria recordar a partir daquela fotografia. Juntei-me a Charlie na cozinha onde Edward nos fez companhia até terminarmos de jantar.

Como ainda faltavam algumas horas para Renée e Phil chegarem, puxei Edward para o meu quarto e ficámos na cama abraçados.

"Talvez não seja a noite ideal para dizer ao teu pai que a Esme quer convidá-los a todos para almoçar…" Disse Edward.

"A sério? Isso vai ser…enervante."

"Ele parece bastante mal disposto."

"É normal. O casamento é daqui a uma semana e a minha mãe e o Phil vão ficar connosco."

"Temos quartos livres lá em casa mas…não me parece boa ideia."

"Concordo. É melhor ficarem aqui."

"Jamais deixaria que alguma coisa lhes acontecesse."

"Eu sei mas é arriscado demais."

"Tens razão."

"A minha mãe vai fazer-vos montes de perguntas. Espero que tenham arranjado uma história convincente para lhe contar."

"Temos tudo planeado há meses mas há algo que tenho de te dizer…"

"O que se passa?"

"Temos de parar com isto."

"O quê?" Perguntei com o coração a disparar. Será que ele queria desistir do casamento?

"Não posso continuar a passar as noites aqui. A tua mãe chega hoje e não seria correcto estar com a noiva antes do casamento."

"Oh, pois…Claro…Suponho que tens razão." Suspirei de alivio.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias depois a minha mãe adorou almoçar na casa dos Cullen. Não se cansou de fazer perguntas sobre todos os membros da família e sobre o modo como se tinham conhecido. Para meu alívio todos eles foram extremamente amáveis e tinham uma história decorada na qual Renée acreditou até à última palavra.

"Acho que o Edward escolheu muito bem o seu padrinho de casamento. O Carlisle parece ser um óptimo modelo a seguir." Disse a minha mãe quando chegámos a casa.

Eu rolei os olhos. A minha mãe tinha-se rendido aos encantos de Carlisle Cullen.

"E tu também escolheste muito bem querida. A Alice é absolutamente incrível. Ela organizou tudo sozinha na perfeição."

"Sim, eu sei. Não esperava outra coisa da Alice."

"Para familiares adoptivos, eles parecem-me realmente próximos. Quase como se tivessem passado pelo mesmo…é bastante intenso. É como a tua relação com o Edward."

"Eu acho-os um bocadinho estranhos." Disse Phil, sentando-se no sofá. "Quase parecem vir de outro mundo."

"Eu também acho." Concordou o meu pai.

"Isso não importa." Referiu a minha mãe empurrando-me para a cozinha. "O que interessa é que tomem bem conta da nossa menina."

"Eles são todos muito especiais para mim." Disse eu.

"Óptimo. É bom que sejam todos bons amigos. Por falar em amigos…temos de convidar algumas das tuas amigas do liceu para a tua festa."

"Festa? Que festa?" Perguntei admirada.

"A tua despedida de solteira, claro. A Alice já tem tudo planeado."

Uma despedida de solteira? Isso não estava nos meus planos.


	9. Casamento

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**9. Casamento**

Era tradição comemorar a despedida de solteira nas vésperas do casamento. Eu estava cansada de ver momentos desses nos filmes e nas séries de televisão. Eram momentos de diversão com muitos convidados. Pelo menos essa era a versão de Alice. Ela convidara praticamente toda a população feminina de Forks para a minha festa e eu não tive outra escolha se não pensar que ela era louca.

O jantar seria realizado num dos melhores restaurantes em Port Angeles e de seguida iríamos a algumas discotecas. Eu sempre pensara que a regra de ouro dos vampiros era ser discreto, mas era óbvio que nem todos os Cullen seguiam as regras.

Naquela noite fui literalmente arrastada por Alice e Rosalie para o restaurante e forçada a manter um sorriso perante todas as convidadas. Eu tinha a certeza que a maior parte delas apenas tinham aceitado ir à minha festa porque queriam saber mais coisas sobre os Cullen.

Jessica mal me falou e Lauren, que eu não fazia ideia porque razão estava ali, passou o jantar inteiro a tentar fulminar-me com o olhar. Ângela foi simpática e veio sentar-se perto de mim. O resto das convidadas eu mal conhecia. Eu preferia algo mais pequeno e privado mas Alice tinha-se esforçado imenso pelo que eu não podia desapontá-la.

"Está tudo bem querida?" Perguntou Esme que se sentara ao meu lado. Eu tentava ignorar os olhares irados de Jessica e Lauren sem grande sucesso.

"Sim, estou óptima, Esme." Menti. Ficaria óptima assim que a festa acabasse. Por agora teria de aguentar. Quando ia beber um pouco do sumo de manga o meu telemóvel começou a tocar e levantei-me para atender. Talvez a minha presença fosse necessária em casa e Charlie viesse a caminho para me vir buscar. Ou talvez fosse Edward pedindo que nos encontrassemos esta noite, embora ele me tivesse dito que os noivos não se deviam ver na noite antes do casamento.

"Estou?" Conseguia ouvir alguns sons mas ninguém respondeu. "Estou?"

Esperei mais alguns segundos mas não houve resposta. Como não conhecia o número pensei que talvez fosse alguém que quisesse falar comigo mas que não soubesse o que dizer. Alguém que não dava notícias há meses.

"Jacob? És tu? Por favor responde."

_Bella? _

Era a voz da minha mãe e não a de Jacob.

_Bella, sou eu. Estou a caminho do restaurante mas perdi-me._

"Mãe? Onde estás?"

_Não faço ideia. __Estou em Port Angeles mas não consigo encontrar o restaurante._

"Porque não pediste ao pai que te trouxesse?" Sim, a pergunta era estúpida. A minha mãe jamais aceitaria a ajuda de alguém.

_Já pedi direcções mas ninguém me soube ajudar._

Rolei os olhos instintivamente. Era típico de Renée perder-se numa cidade, por mais pequena que ela fosse. Port Angeles não se comparava a Seattle ou Phoenix e ainda assim Renée conseguira perder-se. A partir das suas indicações consegui dar-lhe alguns pontos de referência e dez minutos depois a minha mãe chegou finalmente.

Durante o jantar a minha mãe olhou várias vezes para mim. Eu sabia que ela queria questionar-me acerca de Jacob. Eu não devia ter dito o nome dele ao telemóvel mas pensara sinceramente que era ele.

Quando o jantar terminou e Alice começou a levar as convidadas para a discoteca que ficava perto dali, aproveitei para falar com a minha mãe.

"Porque mudaste de número de telemóvel?" Perguntei.

"Perdi o telemóvel na semana passada, comprei um novo. Porque me chamaste Jacob?"

"Porque pensei que era ele que estava a ligar."

"Pareceste triste quando percebeste que não era ele."

"Ele ainda não regressou. Estou preocupada."

"Bella!" Alice chamou.

"Espera aqui mãe…por favor." Pedi.

Fui ter com Alice e expliquei-lhe que não iria à discoteca. Disse-lhe que queria passar os meus últimos momentos antes de casar com a minha mãe e ela entendeu. O meu tempo enquanto Bella Swan estava a terminar.

"Ele ainda não deu notícias?" Perguntou a minha mãe enquanto conduzia de regresso à casa de Charlie.

"Não."

"E queres realmente que ele venha ao teu casamento?"

"Ele é o meu melhor amigo, claro que quero que esteja presente."

"Ele é apenas um miúdo, Bella."

A minha mãe estava enganada. Jacob Black não era apenas um miúdo. Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Alguém em quem eu confiava plenamente. Ele tinha-me ajudado mais do que qualquer outra pessoa quando eu mais tinha necessitado. Eu estava em divida para com ele.

"Apenas…quero saber se ele está bem. Só isso." Confessei.

"Ele fez uma escolha. E tu também. Ele escolheu não estar aqui para assistir ao teu casamento."

"Eu sei. Vou casar com o Edward e nada vai mudar isso mas sinto-me culpada por o Jake estar a sofrer. O Billy também está preocupado e a culpa é toda minha."

"Ele está apenas a ser imaturo e dramático. Não podes sentir-te culpada dessa maneira."

"Tu não entendes mãe."

Ela jamais entenderia. Eu gostava de poder dizer a verdade mas isso não era possível.

"Tens razão. Não entendo como deixaste isto chegar a este ponto."

Eu também não sabia.

"Quando o Jacob voltar ele vai entender que foi um idiota e vai pedir-te desculpa."

"Se ele voltar…"

Quase chorei quando disse aquelas palavras, pois relembrei subitamente aquilo que Leah me dissera. Jacob estava tão deprimido que pensara em cometer suicídio. Por minha culpa.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Ele está a sofrer, mãe. O Jake acha que não é suficientemente bom para mim, ele acha que a culpa é dele e pode magoar-se…ele não teme a morte."

"Achas que ele seria capaz de tirar a própria vida?" Perguntou a minha mãe assustada. "Ele ainda é tão jovem…Achas mesmo que faria isso?"

"Sim."

"Sei que se tornaram muito próximos mas nunca pensei que o Jacob agisse deste modo."

Ela não conhecia Jacob como eu.

"Querida, não podes amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Vais acabar por te magoar demais e nunca serás feliz."

"Onde ouviste isso? Numa novela?"

"Não…li num livro."

Rimos as duas e limpei as lágrimas sentindo-me um pouco melhor. Eu tinha medo das acções de Jacob mas sentia que a minha decisão era a correcta.

"Vais ficar bem?" Perguntou a minha mãe com um sorriso afável.

"Sim, penso que sim."

Nessa noite, enquanto todos dormiam, olhei a lua cheia no céu e despedi-me de Jacob. Olhei a fotografia de quando éramos crianças e abrindo a janela, deixei-a voar com o vento. A minha vida estava prestes a mudar. No dia seguinte nada seria como antes mas para mim nada faria sentido sem Edward ao meu lado.

xxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte demorei algum tempo até perceber que não iria ser um dia normal como os outros. Lá fora as nuvens começavam a aparecer anunciando chuva. Levantei-me rapidamente e reparei que as minhas malas já não estavam onde eu as deixara. Só então percebi que dia era.

"Estás atrasada." Disse uma voz atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi Alice sentada na minha secretária com um enorme sorriso.

"Alice. Quase morri de susto." Queixei-me.

"Desculpa."

"Estou muito atrasada?" Perguntei.

"Um pouco. Mas precisavas de descansar por isso não te acordei."

"Óptimo…" Disse ironicamente.

"Acho que devias ir tomar um duche. Depois vamos para casa para podermos tratar de ti. Ficarás pronta num instante."

"Onde estão os meus pais e o Phil?"

"O Emmett veio buscá-los há uma hora."

Cerca de meia hora depois, Alice levou-me para a casa dos Cullen. Edward já estava na Igreja à minha espera.

"Devias ter chegado há duas horas atrás." Ralhou Rosalie.

"Peço desculpa, adormeci."

Rosalie e Esme levaram-me para o quarto de Alice, onde comecei a trocar de roupa. Depois Rosalie tratou do meu cabelo enquanto Esme me maquilhava. Alguns minutos depois eu estava completamente irreconhecível.

"Bella? És mesmo tu?" Perguntou a minha mãe quando entrou no quarto seguida por Alice.

"Nós nunca falhamos." Disse Rosalie orgulhosa. "Prometemos que ela ia ser a noiva mais bela que Forks alguma vez viu."

Vi a minha mãe sorrir e os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Oh mãe, não chores. Vais estragar a maquilhagem."

"É à prova de água." Murmurou Esme.

"Estás linda, querida." Soluçou a minha mãe abraçando-me. "O que é isto?" Perguntou ela ao ver a pulseira que Jacob me ofecera no dia da minha formatura.

"Foi um presente."

"Penso que devias tirá-la. Não é apropriada para esta ocasião."

Olhei para a pulseira mas antes que a pudesse tirar Esme chamou-nos para tirar algumas fotografias. Com cuidado para não tropeçar no vestido, desci as escadas e entrei na sala onde já estavam alguns convidados. Eram vampiros, disso eu tinha a certeza.

Não fiquei preocupada porque sabia que eram os Denali e eles seguiam a dieta vegetariana dos Cullen. As três mulheres que estavam à minha frente eram lindíssimas. Cada uma vestida a rigor, com vestidos curtos mas elegantes. Ainda assim nenhuma delas tinha a beleza de Rosalie.

Carmen era simpática e ostentava um olhar meigo e gentil. Fazia-me lembrar Esme e Carlisle.

"É um prazer conhecer-te Isabella. Estás linda." Disse ela.

Kate e Tanya concordaram e cumprimentaram-me. Eleazar parecia bastante calmo e bem disposto.

"E a Irina? Não veio?" Perguntou Esme.

"Ela ainda está zangada com o que aconteceu com o Laurent."

"Nós compreendemos."

Irina não culpava os Cullen nem mesmo a mim pela morte de Laurent mas continuava a não querer falar-nos. Já passara mais de um ano sobre esse incidente e ela continuava zangada.

"Estou muito aliviado por Edward ter finalmente encontrado a sua alma gémea. Começava a pensar de havia qualquer coisa de errado com ele, afinal de contas ele rejeitou a Tanya." Disse Eleazar.

Tanya olhou para ele furiosa mas disfarçou.

"Não te preocupes, Bella, eu e o Edward somos apenas amigos. Ignora o Eleazar." Pediu ela.

"Não faz mal…" Disse eu.

"O Edward nunca se interessou pela Tanya. Ele ignorava-a quase tanto quanto me ignora a mim." Disse Rosalie num sussurro.

"O Edward não te ignora." Tentei defender o meu noivo.

"Claro que ignora. Ele despreza-me."

"É teu irmão."

"Não por opção."

"Rosalie…"

"Não tens de encontrar desculpas para ele."

"Tu odeia-lo?" Perguntei.

"Definitivamente…mas tolero a sua presença."

Não iria ser fácil viver com Rosalie e com Edward por toda a eternidade, especialmente se eles se continuassem a odiar.

Depois de tirarmos algumas fotografias, Alice levou-me para o carro onde Jasper nos esperava. O meu estômago deu algumas voltas ao pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu iria deixar de ser Isabella Marie Swan.

Quando chegámos à Igreja, Charlie estava à minha espera junto à entrada. Sorri-lhe e ele abraçou-me com cuidado por causa do vestido. Alice e Jasper juntaram-se aos restantes convidados na Igreja, tal como Rosalie, a minha mãe, Esme e os Denali.

"Bella…tu serás sempre a minha menina…A minha filha." Disse Charlie.

"Eu sei, pai."

"Estás lindíssima."

"Obrigado."

"Vamos entrar?"

"Pai?" Puxei-o pelo braço. "Eu amo-te muito."

Havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer a Charlie. Também queria despedir-me dele correctamente mas naquele momento não podia.

A música começara e apertando o braço do meu pai, entrei na Igreja. Um olhar rápido para o outro lado da rua fez com que eu reparasse em Sam. Ele os seus amigos estavam todos ali para se certificarem que eu ainda era humana. Vi Leah um pouco afastada deles e olhei para o chão. Sabia que eles não concordavam com o que eu estava prestes a fazer e sabia que Leah me odiava pelo que estava a acontecer com Jacob.

Assim que entrámos na Igreja, tentei deixar todos os meus sentimentos de culpa para trás.

Fiquei um pouco surpreendida ao ver Billy, Sue e Seth entre os convidados na última fila. Eu não sabia quem os convidara mas de qualquer modo não me importava. Eu sabia que Edward apreciava a companhia de Seth desde que tinham lutado juntos contra Riley e Victoria.

Enquanto caminhava em direcção ao altar vi Esme, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper sorridentes. Não sei bem se Rosalie estava realmente a sorrir mas preferi acreditar que sim. Também vi os meus antigos colegas do liceu. Jessica estava ao lado de Mike. Ao que parecia agora eram namorados. Ângela estava de mãos dadas com Bem. E Austin e Tyler estavam com as suas famílias. A minha mãe e Phil estavam na primeira fila.

Carlisle e Alice estavam junto ao altar onde Edward me esperava. Lentamente, Charlie entregou a minha mão a Edward e só então pude admirar a sua beleza, ele estava perfeito como sempre. Não ouvi grande parte do discurso do pai de Ângela, que era o pastor local. Os meus olhos estavam fixos em Edward. Continuava sem saber como era possível alguém tão perfeito escolher uma desajeitada como eu para passar a eternidade.

"Bella? Acho que tens de responder à pergunta." Murmurou Edward apertando a minha mão.

"Como?"

"A pergunta…" Repetiu ele.

"Oh, pois…peço desculpa eu estava…" O que poderia eu dizer? Que estava distraída na parte mais importante do meu casamento? Que humilhante. "Edward…desculpa.

"Não faz mal…" Disse ele com um sorriso.

O padre voltou a repetir a pergunta e quando eu estava prestes a dizer "sim" Alice estremeceu no seu lugar e quase caiu no chão. Imediatamente rodeada por Carlisle e Jasper, Alice olhou directamente para Edward e este fez-lhe um sinal.

Eu sabia o que se passava. Alice tivera uma visão e era algo importante. Edward murmurou algumas palavras ao padre e depois pediu alguns minutos para Alice se recompor. De repente Edward segurou a minha cintura e levou-me para uma pequena sala atrás do altar. Alice e os outros Cullen seguiram-nos. Alice continuava a segurar a mão de Jasper com tanta força que se ele fosse humano a sua mão estaria partida.

"Emmett chama a Tanya e a Kate." Pediu Edward. Emmett saiu imediatamente e voltou com ambas as vampiras.

"Segundo o que nos disseram, a Irina não veio ao nosso casamento porque está zangada pela morte do Laurent." Disse Edward calmamente.

"Sim." Confirmou Kate.

"Acham que ela está zangada o suficiente para matar pessoas inocentes?" Insistiu Edward.

"Claro que não." Disse Kate. "A Irina não é uma assassina. Ela apenas quer vingar-se dos lobisomens que mataram o Laurent."

"Nós concordámos em não atacar os lobisomens a pedido do Carlisle. Não queremos confusões num dia tão especial." Acrescentou Tanya. "Apesar de estar um lobisomem na Igreja e um grupo deles lá fora…"

"Acham que a Irina os vai atacar hoje?" Perguntou Edward de novo.

"Não. Ela sabe que eles estão em maioria numérica." Respondeu Kate.

Alice e Edward trocaram um olhar rápido e por fim Alice decidiu falar sobre a sua visão.

"A Irina vai matar alguém hoje. Eu vi acontecer apesar de estar tudo demasiado desfocado."

Tanya e Kate entreolharam-se admiradas com as palavras de Alice.

"A Irina sempre seguiu as regras. Ela andava a agir de um modo estranho ultimamente, mas…nós não matamos humanos." Declarou Kate.

"Acredito em ti, Kate." Referiu Alice. "Também não acho que a Irina seja uma assassina. Não me parece que ela esteja interessada em matar pessoas inocentes mas acredito que ela está a caminho de Forks para se vingar dos lobisomens. Ela procura vingança."

"Mas nesse caso não há problema nenhum." Disse Kate. "Eles estão aqui e parecem-me todos bem saudáveis. A Irina vai acabar por desistir de os atacar. Eles estão seguros."

"Sim, estão todos seguros excepto um."

As palavras de Alice apanharam-me de surpresa. De repente deixei de conseguir respirar. Jacob estava em perigo. Irina queria vingança e Jacob estava sozinho.

"Não…por favor…o Jacob não." Murmurei.

"Tens a certeza, Alice?" Questionou Emmett. "Pensei que não conseguias ter visões dos lobisomens."

"E não consigo. Está tudo desfocado. Vi apenas a Irina coberta de sangue. Não consigo ver a sua vítima…por isso tenho a certeza de que é um lobisomem. E o Jacob é o único que não está em segurança."

Os olhos de Alice fitaram os meus intensamente.

"Isso não quer dizer que a Irina vai conseguir matá-lo, certo?" Perguntou Carlisle esperançoso.

"Alice, penso que devias contar tudo." Sugeriu Edward.

"Vi demasiado sangue…A Irina é uma vampira experiente. Ela não é um oponente fácil. Um lobisomem solitário não tem hipóteses contra ela. Ela vencerá a luta e todos nós sabemos o que isso quer dizer…"

"Morte." Declarou Jasper com um tom solene.

"Lamento imenso Bella." Murmurou Alice.

Incapaz de me mexer, tudo o que senti foi frio.


	10. Cooperação

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**10. Cooperação**

Eu sentia-me uma completa inútil. Estava assustada por saber que dentro de poucas horas Jacob poderia estar morto. Queria ajudá-lo, queria poder avisá-lo do perigo e salvar a sua vida. Não era justo, Jacob ainda era demasiado jovem para morrer. Nessa altura reparei que Edward segurava a minha cintura e sustentava todo o meu peso. Se ele não estivesse a segurar-me eu já teria caído no chão.

Jasper olhava para mim com intensidade e eu soube que ele estava a acalmar-me. Senti-me grata por ele estar ali. Enquanto Kate e Tanya saíram para falar com Carmen e Eleazar, Carlisle perguntou-nos o que iríamos fazer uma vez que o nosso casamento parecia estar arruinado.

"Será que podias arranjar uma desculpa e levar os convidados para casa?" Perguntou Edward ao pai adoptivo.

"Claro. Não se preocupem."

"Também teremos de avisar o padre que o casamento está cancelado." Avisou Edward.

"O que vão fazer entretanto?" Questionou Carlisle.

"Vamos ajudar o Jacob. Acredito que é isso que a Bella deseja, não é?"

Eu acenei levemente com a cabeça.

"Alice, quanto tempo temos?" Perguntou Edward.

Rezei com todas as forças para que não fosse tarde demais. Alice olhava pela janela o céu escuro que se aproximava.

"Não mais de uma hora. Na minha visão estava a chover torrencialmente e a tempestade aproxima-se rapidamente."

Uma hora era pouco tempo para tentar encontrar Jacob antes de Irina, mas era tudo o que tínhamos. Teríamos de ser rápidos ou eu acabaria por ter de dizer a Billy que o seu filho estava morto dentro de algumas horas.

"Se vamos procurá-lo é melhor irmos já. Será mais difícil encontrar o seu rasto quando começar a chover." Disse Jasper.

"A floresta é enorme." Queixou-se Rosalie. "Não vamos conseguir procurá-lo…"

"Eu sei. Teremos de falar com o Sam." Disse Edward resoluto. "Eles podem ajudar-nos."

Esme e Carlisle voltaram para a Igreja para falar com o padre e com os convidados e nós saímos pelas traseiras.

"Emmett será que podes ir chamar o Sam e o Seth?" Pediu Edward.

Olhei para Edward com uma expressão triste e culpada. O dia de hoje era suposto ser especial para nós. A esta hora já devíamos estar casados e a celebrar. Podíamos simplesmente avisar Sam sobre o que se passava e deixar a alcateia lidar com o assunto, mas se alguma coisa acontecesse com Jacob eu jamais me perdoaria.

Sam e os outros já nos tinham ajudado algumas vezes e eu queria que os Cullens fizessem o mesmo por eles.

"O que se passa sanguessuga?" Perguntou Sam que seguia Emmett. Atrás deles vinha o resto da alcateia, incluindo Leah.

"Por favor Bella fica quieta e calada. Eu trato de tudo. Vai tudo correr bem." Sussurrou Edward.

Alice e Edward explicaram a situação a Sam e todos os membros da alcateia demonstraram a sua preocupação.

"Embry transforma-te e tenta avisar o Jake do perigo." Ordenou Sam. Embry desapareceu sem contestar.

"Queremos ajudar a procurar o Jacob. Podemos trabalhar em conjunto. " explicou Edward com optimismo.

"Não me parece." Declarou Sam. "O Jacob é um de nós e não precisamos da vossa ajuda."

"Já trabalhámos juntos uma vez e não correu mal." Insistiu Edward. "Queremos retribuir a ajuda que nos deram ao lutar contra a Victoria e os seus vampiros recém-nascidos."

"Porquê? Para que a tua amada se sinta melhor?" Questionou Leah num tom irónico. Jacob tinha-me dito que depois de Sam a ter trocado por Emily, Leah tinha-se tornado cruel e amarga, mas eu não fazia ideia de que ela podia ser tão injusta. Será que não conseguia ver que eu estava tão preocupada quanto eles?

"O Jacob corre perigo e é nosso amigo." Disse Edward calmamente.

"Vosso amigo? Estás a brincar comigo? Ela partiu o coração dele em pedaços!" Leah apontou para mim. "Vocês não são amigos do Jacob. Nem ela!"

"Não consigo falar com o Jake." Avisou Embry. "Ele não deve estar transformado."

"Quantos mais formos, maiores são as hipóteses de o encontrarmos antes da Irina. Um lobo solitário, mesmo sendo forte como o Jacob, é um alvo fácil para uma vampira tão experiente e letal quanto a Irina." Referiu Edward.

As suas palavras causaram-me calafrios. Pelo que Edward acabara de dizer, Irina era ainda mais perigosa do que Victoria e do que um recém-nascido. Isso queria dizer que Jacob não tinha quaisquer hipóteses de a vencer sozinho.

"A Irina é amiga da nossa família há muitos anos." Tentou Alice. "Nós podemos tentar convencê-la a não atacar o Jacob e a regressar ao Alasca."

"Queremos honrar o tratado por isso tentaremos manter a Irina afastada das vossas terras." Informou Jasper.

"Não queremos a vossa ajuda." Disse Sam teimosamente.

"Podem voltar para a Igreja e celebrar o vosso casamento. Se o Jacob morrer sugiro que se casem e desapareçam de Forks o mais depressa possível pois se ainda aqui estiverem eu vou fazê-los pagar." Avisou Leah cerrando os punhos.

"Leah, chega!" Exclamou Sam. "Vamos embora."

"A cadela tem razão. Devíamos continuar com a cerimónia. Ainda não é tarde demais." Sugeriu Rosalie. Leah tentou fulminá-la com o olhar e Rosalie devolveu-lhe o gesto.

"Por favor…deixem-nos ajudar. Quero ajudar a procurar o Jacob. Devíamos estar a trabalhar em conjunto e não a discutir sobre o que fazer. O Jake precisa de nós." Implorei. Senti as mãos de Edward a puxarem-me para trás para longe do alcance de Sam e dos outros.

"A Bella está muito preocupada com o Jacob." Disse Edward. "Ela não quer que nenhum mal lhe aconteça, e eu também não."

"A sério? Ela devia ter pensado nisso antes de decidir casar com uma sanguessuga." Constatou Leah com um sorriso sarcástico.

Rosalie rosnou baixinho. Era óbvio que não partilhava da mesma preocupação para com Jacob. Parecia até descontente com o facto de Edward querer ajudar a alcateia de Sam.

Emmett teve de segurar Rosalie, que parecia pronta a saltar sobre Leah à menor provocação.

"Se agirmos em conjunto existem mais possibilidades do Jacob sobreviver." Edward estava determinado a convencer Sam através do diálogo. E eu estava pronta para implorar se fosse necessário. "Já não temos muito tempo." Acrescentou.

"Muito bem…e qual é o vosso plano?" perguntou Seth impaciente. Embry colocou-se ao seu lado, assim como Quil. Pareciam os três dispostos a colaborar.

"Por favor Sam. A vida do Jacob não será mais importante do que a tua reputação? O Jacob faria o mesmo por ti. Ele deixou-te ser o alfa porque confia em ti…por favor não sejas egoísta."

"Vamos embora!" Gritou Sam e Seth, Quil e Embry estremeceram ao ouvir o tom da sua voz.

Sam não tinha gostado da afronta.

"Tu não mereces ser o alfa." Finalizei.

Sam olhou para mim e bufou de raiva.

"Deixa-me lembrar-te, _Bella_, que tu és a culpada de tudo o que está a acontecer com o Jacob. Tu fizeste com que ele fugisse. Não tentes pôr a culpa nos outros." Disse ele.

"Sam, só estou a pedir que esqueças esta rivalidade entre vampiros e lobisomens e nos deixes ajudar. Por favor pensa no Jacob como se ele fosse teu irmão." Implorei de novo.

Eu estava a ficar sem ideias e Jacob estava a ficar sem tempo. Não sabia o que mais dizer para convencer Sam.

Nessa altura surgiu Sue, empurrando a cadeira de rodas de Billy. Entendi que eles sabiam o que se passava e senti-me novamente desesperada.

"Sam…trás o meu rapaz de volta. Aceita a ajuda que a Bella te propõe e trás o Jacob de volta." Aquilo não era um pedido nem uma ordem sequer. Billy estava também a implorar.

Sam encarou Edward e fez-nos um sinal para o seguirmos. Quando passei por Billy e Sue disse-lhes que faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para salvar a vida de Jacob e Billy agradeceu-me.

Quando chegámos à floresta reparei que Jasper não estava connosco, mas segundos depois reapareceu com os membros da família Denali. Nenhum deles parecia satisfeito por estar a ajudar lobisomens.

"Obrigado por virem." Disse Alice.

"Não estamos aqui para ajudar o cão. Apenas queremos levar a Irina para casa e respeitar o tratado que o Carlisle manteve com os lobos durante todos estes anos." Anunciou Tanya. "Mas não vamos deixar que eles matem a Irina."

"A vossa parasita sanguinária está a tentar matar um dos meus irmãos." Declarou Sam. "Ela não é a vítima nesta história. Não vamos deixar que ela mate o Jake, entendido?"

"Claro, cão…"Disse Kate.

Tanya rosnou a Sam e então surgiram três lobos do meio da floresta para o proteger no caso de Tanya tentar atacá-lo. Não tinha a certeza de quem se tratava mas um deles era Paul. Os outros dois deviam ser Embry e Jared.

Jasper colocou-se no meio para evitar confrontos e utilizou o seu poder.

"Vamos traçar um plano e começar as buscas imediatamente. A tempestade aproxima-se e temos de seguir os odores enquanto podemos." Avisou Edward.

"A floresta é demasiado grande para fazermos grupos por isso cada um de nós irá procurar num determinado perímetro." Disse Jasper que tinha um mapa.

Assim que apontou para uma zona, um lobo partiu imediatamente. Alguns minutos depois Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Tanya, Carmen e Eleazar tinham partido também, um de cada vez. Edward e eu ficámos com Sam e Seth. Éramos os últimos.

"Vamos encontrá-lo antes da Irina." Assegurou Edward abraçando-me.

Eu acenei afirmativamente. Queria ter o seu optimismo.

"Seth, lembra-te que o plano é encontrar o Jacob e não enfrentar a Irina. Ela é uma vampira muito diferente do Riley." Edward estava verdadeiramente preocupado com o mais novo dos Clearwater. A sua coragem não estava a ser posta em causa, mas Seth continuava a ser demasiado novo e inexperiente além disso enfrentar uma vampira furiosa e sedenta de vingança sozinho era diferente de enfrentar um vampiro recém-nascido.

Seth uivou e partiu por entre as árvores.

"Peço desculpa por tudo o que está a acontecer." Disse eu nos braços de Edward.

"Não tens de pedir desculpa. A culpa não é tua."

"Devíamos estar a celebrar o nosso casamento e não no meio da floresta."

"Não quero que o Jacob morra se isso te vai trazer dor." Referiu Edward. "É isto que queres, não é? Queres salvar o Jacob…"

"Sim."

"Então vamos ajudá-lo e depois podemos casar. Farei o que for preciso para o salvar e para te ver feliz."

"Obrigado Edward."

"Se o Jacob soubesse que a Bella está aqui por ele, que ela não casou e que está preocupada com ele, o Jake viria para casa." Sam interrompeu-nos para sugerir algo antes de partir para a sua zona de busca.

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntei.

"O Jacob tem permanecido na sua forma humana porque assim nós não temos de partilhar o seu sofrimento. Se ele encontrar a Irina antes de o avisarmos não vai hesitar em lutar com ela. Nessa altura se ele lesse nas nossas mentes que tu estás connosco e que não casaste com o vampiro, tenho a certeza que voltaria."

"Nem pensar. A Bella fica comigo." Disse Edward depois de ler a mente de Sam.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei.

"Ele quer que vás com ele para que o Jacob veja que não casaste e que estás preocupada com ele."

"Eu sou o mais poderoso da alcateia. Quando me transformo já não perco o controlo. Consigo lutar contra três vampiros adultos sem vacilar. Tu sabes que eu a protegerei."

Forcei Edward a libertar-me e coloquei-me à frente de Sam.

"Leva-me contigo. Quero ajudar." Declarei.

"Não vou deixar que vás. Ainda és minha noiva." Disse Edward com uma leve ponta de frustração na sua voz límpida.

"Edward, eu prometi ao Billy que faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para salvar a vida do Jake. Além disso a Irina não me quer matar. Eu não corro qualquer perigo."

"Com a tua sorte ainda vais provocar um apocalipse." Referiu Edward.

"Por favor Edward."

"Não vou negligenciar a tua segurança mesmo que a vida do Jacob Black dependa disso. Farei tudo o que puder para evitar que a Irina o mate, mas não te deixarei ir. Desculpa."

"As nossas zonas de busca são próximas. Poderás estar por perto, só preciso que o Jacob acredite que a Bella está comigo e que tu não estás com ela."

"Prometo que terei cuidado." Disse eu.

Edward riu-se.

"Oh, nesse caso já estou muito mais descansado."

"Não sou o alvo da Irina. Tu sabes disso."

"Está bem mas se alguma coisa te acontecer…" Edward virou-se para Sam. "…mato-te."

Sam concordou.

Beijei Edward e, segurando a sua face nas minhas mãos, prometi-lhe que voltaria para ele. Depois disso, Sam pegou-me ao colo e partimos em direcções opostas.


	11. A Vingança de Irina

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**11. A Vingança de Irina**

Eu nunca prestara grande atenção a Sam Uley. Sam era o tipo de pessoa que não falava muito. Antes de se transformar em lobisomem, eu tinha uma má opinião de Sam misturada com um pouco de receio. Eu tinha partilhado dessa opinião durante algum tempo mas não agora.

Apesar de estar longe de La Push, Jacob continuava ligado à alcateia e eu conseguia ver que Sam estava preocupado com a sua segurança. Sendo o lobo alfa, Sam sentia-se responsável pelos seus irmãos.

Ele ainda não falara desde que tínhamos ficado sozinhos mas eu já percebera que ele estava tão preocupado com Jacob quanto eu. Era difícil falar com Sam. Eu própria falara poucas vezes com ele porque Sam era do tipo silencioso. Estar ali com Sam fizera-me perceber finalmente a razão pela qual Jacob nunca quisera aceitar a posição de lobo alfa na alcateia. Ele preferia deixar que alguém mais velho, experiente e responsável ficasse com essa posição. Esse alguém era definitivamente Sam Uley.

Quanto mais ia observando Sam e a sua expressão preocupada, mais me ia identificando com ele. Ambos tínhamos feito uma escolha e ambos teríamos de viver com as consequências dessa mesma escolha. Apesar de ele ser feliz com Emily, era certo que Sam ainda não esquecera Leah completamente. Isso era bastante óbvio. A maneira como ele ainda a olhava e como a deixava fazer o que quisesse ao contrário do que acontecia com os outros lobos, era prova suficiente não só de que ele ainda sentia algo por ela como também que se sentia culpado por tê-la feito sofrer daquela maneira.

Percebi então que eu tinha sido injusta para com Sam. Não era ele o mau da fita. Talvez tivesse sido um pouco idiota, teimoso e orgulhoso mas ele sentia o mesmo que eu. Ele sentia a pressão de ter sido obrigado a escolher, e continuava dividido entre duas pessoas. Tal como eu.

Fechei os olhos por um instante e pensei sobre tudo o que acontecera na minha vida desde que eu chegara a Forks. Eu nunca tinha tido a intenção de ficar por muito tempo. A minha relação com o meu pai era quase inexistente antes de vir e eu planeava completar o liceu e juntar-me à minha mãe assim que o fizesse. Eu estava habituada a grandes cidades como Phoenix, com sol e centros comerciais enormes, não a uma pequena cidade que ficava no meio do nada e onde chovia quase todos os dias.

Mas tudo mudou quando cheguei a Forks. Aprendi a amar aquilo que antigamente odiava. A primeira coisa que me dei conta foi que o meu pai não era tão mau quanto eu pensava. Ele queria uma segunda oportunidade e no fundo eu também. No final Charlie surpreendeu-me bastante pela positiva. Ele era um bom pai. Não fora o melhor pai no passado mas preocupava-se comigo.

Depois conheci Edward. Eu nunca fora o tipo de rapariga que atraía as atenções dos rapazes, muito pelo contrário mas de repente o meu príncipe encantado estava mesmo à minha frente. De início foi um pouco difícil habituar-me ao mundo fantástico que se desdobrou à minha frente em Forks. Vampiros de um lado, lobisomens de outro. Quase pensei que estava a participar num filme de terror.

Desde então percebi que seria impossível para mim ter uma vida normal. Eu estava apaixonada por um vampiro e o meu melhor amigo era um lobisomem. As coisas jamais voltariam a ser como antes e eu não fazia ideia de como agir.

A única coisa que me importava de momento era que Jacob regressasse a casa são e salvo. Ele estava em perigo por minha causa e o sentimento de culpa era avassalador. Eu não queria perdê-lo mas o panorama não era muito animador.

Eu não merecia a amizade de Jacob. Ele não devia ter-se apaixonado por mim e eu não devia ter correspondido aos seus sentimentos. Eu tinha medo porque Jacob não era como Edward. Edward era um vampiro imortal, poderoso e forte. Todos os Cullen eram fortes e sabiam lutar. Eu própria vira com os meus próprios olhos o modo como eles lutavam.

A alcateia de Jacob também era forte mas era mortal. Qualquer um deles podia morrer facilmente. Leah poderia ter morrido se Jacob não a tivesse salvado do recém-nascido que a atacara na clareira. Por sua vez Jacob quase morrera nesse dia. Os lobisomens não tinham a mesma resistência dos vampiros e era por isso que eu queria que os Cullens ajudassem Jacob. Porque ele não merecia morrer daquela maneira, ainda para mais por minha culpa.

Jacob merecia ser feliz ao lado da família. Merecia encontrar alguém que o pudesse amar incondicionalmente, ao contrário de mim que já escolhera passar a eternidade ao lado de Edward.

Naquele momento eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tínhamos para o encontrar antes de Irina. Conseguia sentir que Sam estava cada vez mais ansioso e isso preocupava-me. Estava com medo que da próxima vez que Sam abrisse a boca fosse para me dizer que Jacob estava morto e jamais voltaria.

"O Jacob é bastante forte sabias?" Disse Sam em voz baixa. "Não precisas de chorar."

Eu não tinha percebido que estava a chorar até ele me dizer.

"As visões da Alice nunca estão erradas." Murmurei.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas correu mais depressa. Então, de repente, ouvimos um uivo ecoar na floresta. Sam parou e colocou-me no chão, depois dirigiu-se para trás de uma enorme árvore e ouvi as suas roupas a rasgarem-se. Ouvi passos na minha direcção e quando me dei conta Edward estava quase ao meu lado e um enorme lobo negro juntava-se a nós.

Sam estava nervoso. Possivelmente falava com Jacob. Pelo menos eu tinha essa esperança, tal como esperava também que Jacob seguisse as ordens de Sam e regressasse sem enfrentar Irina.

Entretanto Edward segurou-me pela cintura e recomeçámos a correr.

"Temos de nos apressar Sam. Ele precisa de ajuda." Disse Edward.

Presumi imediatamente que Jacob já estava a lutar com Irina. O meu coração bateu mais depressa.

"Edward…ele está vivo?" Perguntei com temor.

"Sim."

"Está a lutar?"

"Sim."

"Vai aguentar até chegarmos?"

"Não sei."

Aquela não era a resposta que eu queria ouvir.

"Sam…diz-lhe para retirar-se. Diz-lhe que não deve lutar com a Irina até alguém chegar para o ajudar." Disse Edward olhando directamente para o lobo negro que corria ao nosso lado. "Sim, eu sei que estás a tentar, mas tens de ser mais insistente porque não está a resultar."

"O que se passa?" Perguntei.

"O Jacob está bem. Por agora…" Referiu Edward com hesitação.

"Estás a mentir." Acusei. "Por favor não me mintas."

"Não estou a mentir. O Jacob está a lutar mas a Irina não é um recém-nascido como os que o Jacob enfrentou. Ele é muito forte mas contra a Irina isso não chega. Talvez ele consiga aguentar mais alguns minutos."

"Ele sabe que estou aqui por ele? O Sam disse-lhe que o casamento foi anulado e que estou preocupada com ele?"

"Sim, ele já sabe. O Jacob é teimoso, tu sabes disso. Não vai voltar as costas a uma luta."

"Porque é que ela veio?"

"A Irina sabia que assim que o nosso casamento terminasse, nós partiríamos em lua-de-mel e achou que esse era o momento mais adequado para se vingar e atacar a alcateia."

"Sam…por favor diz-lhe o que a Alice viu." Implorei.

"Ele já o fez." Declarou Edward. "Mas o Jacob quer continuar a lutar."

"Idiota."

"Raios." Disse Edward subitamente.

"O que foi?" Perguntei assustada.

"Sam! Dá-lhe um comando alfa! Ordena-lhe que saia dali depressa!" Gritou Edward.

"O que se passa?" Repeti.

Naquele momento vários uivos ecoaram na floresta em nosso redor. Eu sabia que algo de errado se passava. O meu coração batia agora tão depressa que estava a ser difícil respirar normalmente.

"Faz qualquer coisa, Sam! Ele tem de reagir!" Exclamou Edward e a sua voz denotava preocupação.

Sam rosnou e eu abandonei toda a esperança. Sabia que a visão de Alice se ia realizar. Sabia que Jacob iria perder a luta e a vida.

"Não temos cinco minutos, Sam. Dá-lhe uma ordem ou…" Edward calou-se de repente e fechou os olhos.

"Edward…por favor diz-me o que se passa." Pedi.

"O Jacob é um idiota." Disse ele abrindo os olhos.

Olhei para Sam e vi que ele tremia embora continuasse a correr. Os uivos continuavam e eu tinha quase a certeza que não havia mais nada a fazer.

Eu sabia que Jacob era forte mas Irina era mais. Quando ouvi o uivo agoniante de Sam o meu coração quase parou. Olhei para Edward mas ele desviou os olhos. Então várias gotas de água começaram a cair do céu. Estava finalmente a chover tal como Alice previra.

Demorámos menos de dez minutos a chegar ao local da batalha. Ao longe consegui vislumbrar um vulto a desaparecer no meio das árvores. Sabia que era Irina. Ela matara Jacob e agora estava a fugir. Edward parou de correr mas Sam não. Segundos depois vi vários lobos seguirem Sam. A alcateia não iria abandonar a perseguição de Irina até a conseguirem apanhar. Agora eram eles que queriam vingança.

Não ficámos sozinhos por muito tempo. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Emmett chegaram pouco depois e olharam para mim num misto de pena e choque.

"Não aguento este cheiro." Queixou-se Rosalie tapando o nariz.

Só então percebi que cheirava a sangue. As minhas pernas tremeram como varas verdes e Edward teve de me segurar com mais força, caso contrário eu teria caído no chão. Quando olhei para baixo soltei um pequeno gemido pois a erva verde estava coberta de um líquido vermelho.

"Bella, estás bem?" Perguntou Alice. A sua voz parecia-me muito distante apesar dela estar mesmo ao meu lado.

"Bella, acalma-te. Respira fundo…" Disse Edward.

"O Jacob lutou bem." Referiu Jasper. "Mas a Irina tinha vantagem…"

Nesse momento olhei em redor e vi várias árvores caídas no chão. Tinha sido uma batalha violenta. Isso fez-me pensar no que teria acontecido ao corpo de Jacob. Os vampiros costumavam eliminar outros vampiros desmembrando os seus corpos e queimando-os.

Voltei a tremer e senti-me mal disposta ao pensar que Irina poderia ter feito isso a Jacob. Se assim fosse não poderíamos sequer fazer um funeral em honra dele.

"Nunca pensei que o Jacob conseguisse aguentar tanto tempo contra a Irina." Disse Jasper.

"Jazz…não vamos falar sobre isso agora, está bem?" Pediu Alice olhando para mim e segurando uma das minhas mãos.

"Acham que devíamos avisar os outros Denali que a alcateia está a perseguir a Irina?" Perguntou Emmett.

Edward abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"A Irina colocou-nos a todos em risco. Ela que lide com as consequências." Disse Edward.

Os meus olhos começaram a ficar húmidos e as lágrimas caíram livremente. Então surgiu um lobo cor de areia. Seth cheirou o sangue fresco no chão da floresta e uivou tristemente pela perda do seu amigo. O seu uivo quase me partiu o coração e de repente pensei em todos aqueles que teriam de viver sem Jacob. Não era simplesmente eu que ia sentir a sua falta. Jacob tinha família: Billy, Rachel e Rebecca. E ainda havia a alcateia.

Alice apontou para a direcção para onde Sam e os outros lobos haviam ido e Seth desapareceu imediatamente.

"Como vou poder encarar o Billy?" Murmurei. "Não cumpri a minha promessa. Nem sequer me despedi dele."

Dentro de pouco tempo eu sabia que ia começar a soluçar.

"Lamento muito Bella." Disse Edward. "Ele pensou em ti quando…"

Olhei para ele e percebi que também não era fácil para Edward. Ele partilhara os últimos pensamentos de Jacob sabendo que não poderia ajudá-lo.

"Temos de regressar. Os Denali vão querer explicações." Disse Alice.

"Eles vão exigir que escolhemos um lado." Referiu Jasper.

"Devíamos deixar Forks." Sugeriu Emmett.

Não me surpreendi ao constatar que eles não estavam abalados com o facto de Jacob estar morto. Na verdade eles não se sentiam infelizes ou culpados. Eu sim.

Quando ia pedir a Edward para me levar para casa um lobo cinzento claro apareceu e olhou-nos longamente.

"A culpa não é da Bella, Leah." Disse Edward. "O Jacob sabia que podia morrer."

Leah rosnou e depois começou a cheirar o ar em nossa volta.

"O que se passa?" Perguntou Edward deixando-me com Alice e seguindo Leah.

Andaram alguns metros e pararam subitamente. Leah começou a ganir e eu temi que ela tivesse encontrado uma parte do corpo de Jacob. Não queria ver. Não queria confirmar que ele estava realmente morto.

"Tem calma Bella." Disse Jasper.

Entretanto Edward chamou-nos. Havia um rasto de sangue até ao local onde ele e Leah se encontravam. Quando chegámos Edward desviou-se um pouco e vimos o corpo de Jacob no chão, coberto de folhas, ramos e sangue.

Emmett e Rosalie deram alguns passos para trás, incomodados com o cheiro. Alice abraçou-me para me confortar.

Leah tocou com o nariz na face de Jacob e Edward olhou-me para se certificar que eu não ia desmaiar.

"Lamento muito." Disse ele.

"Jacob…não…" Gemi e deixei as lágrimas cairem novamente, agora com mais intensidade. Ficámos alguns segundos em silêncio até o uivo triste de Leah encher a floresta.


	12. O Sopro da Vida

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**12. Sopro da Vida**

"Ele ainda está vivo." Anunciou Edward de repente.

Eu ainda estava em choque mas quando ouvi aquelas palavras senti o coração mais leve. Jacob ainda estava vivo e isso era o mais importante. Não consegui aproximar-me por causa do cheiro do sangue que era demasiado forte.

"Temos de levá-lo para o Hospital." Disse eu.

Edward colocou o seu casaco sobre o corpo ferido de Jacob e olhou-o com atenção.

"Nunca vi ninguém sobreviver a este tipo de ferimentos." Referiu.

Leah andava de um lado para o outro, descrevendo círculos em redor de Edward e Jacob.

"Temos de o levar ao Carlisle. Ele saberá o que fazer." Decidiu Edward e Leah rosnou.

"Eu sei mas mesmo que o Sam não aprove, eu vou levá-lo. Ele precisa de ajuda." Edward disse olhando para o lobo cinzento.

"Eu e a Rose vamos avisar o Carlisle que vais levá-lo." Assim que Alice disse estas palavras ela e Rosalie desapareceram pela floresta.

"Jasper, podes ajudar-me a levantá-lo?"

Jasper segurou nas pernas de Jacob e ajudou Edward.

"Eu levo a Bella." Disse Emmett pegando-me ao colo.

"Obrigado, Emmett." Assentiu Edward.

Partimos imediatamente pela floresta. Leah seguia atrás de nós. Nunca pensei que ela se preocupasse tanto com Jacob mas pelos vistos os laços da alcateia eram bem fortes. Alguns segundos depois outros lobos foram-se juntando a nós. Tinham abandonado a perseguição a Irina porque estavam preocupados com o seu irmão.

"Não sei. O Jacob está inconsciente por isso não consigo ler a sua mente." Disse Edward respondendo aos pensamentos de um dos lobos que corria ao seu lado.

"Tens frio?" Perguntou-me Emmett reparando que eu estava a tremer. "Posso dar-te o meu casaco."

"Não, obrigado, não é preciso." Eu não tremia de frio mas sim de medo. Jacob estava a sangrar demasiado.

"Sabes…quando fui atacado pelo urso que quase me matou…eu também estava bastante ferido. Na verdade, acho que estava bem pior do que o Jacob. Não te preocupes…ele vai ficar bem."

Eu sabia que Emmett estava apenas a tentar confortar-me. Um urso, por mais selvagem que fosse, jamais se poderia comparar a uma vampira como Irina.

"Não sei, Quil mas o Carlisle vai ajudá-lo, não te preocupes." Ouvi Edward dizer.

Eu esperava sinceramente que Carlisle pudesse realmente ajudar Jacob. Ele já o fizera uma vez mas nessa altura os ferimentos de Jacob eram muito menos graves do que agora.

Quando chegámos à mansão Carlisle já nos esperava na sala. Jasper e Edward deitaram Jacob no sofá bege e este mudou rapidamente de cor devido ao sangue dos ferimentos que ele sofrera. Calmamente, Carlisle foi observando Jacob e a sua expressão foi-se tornando cada vez mais carregada.

"Alice, liga ao Billy Black." Ordenou ele de repente.

Alice não hesitou. Marcou um número rapidamente e ouvi a sua voz sussurrar ao telefone para a pessoa que atendera do outro lado da linha. Enquanto isso Sam e Seth entraram na sala. Ambos possuíam expressões preocupadas e demoraram algum tempo a olhar para o amigo ferido que continuava inconsciente no sofá.

Seth começou a tremer ligeiramente mas acalmou-se quando a mão de Sam tocou o seu ombro.

"Os ferimentos são fatais." Avisou Carlisle e senti o meu coração bater mais rápido porque eu esperava boas notícias e o que Carlisle acabara de dizer soava a uma sentença de morte.

"Ele tem um pulmão perfurado, várias costelas partidas e o fígado está esmagado contra o tórax. A Irina tinha intenção de o matar…" Continuou Carlisle. "A luta foi bastante violenta."

"Mas ele vai conseguir recuperar, certo? Os poderes curativos dos lobos vão resultar, não vão?" Perguntou Seth.

"Talvez. Na verdade acho que o seu metabolismo não é assim tão rápido. Ele vai esvair-se em sangue antes que todos os ferimentos estejam devidamente curados."

"O que podemos fazer por ele?" Questionou Seth de novo.

"Primeiro temos de falar com o pai dele. Eu talvez consiga ajudá-lo mas o Billy terá de consentir."

Olhei para o corpo inerte de Jacob e pareceu-me uma idiotice estarmos à espera do consentimento de Billy para salvar a vida do seu filho. Jacob não podia esperar.

"Bella, vem comigo." Chamou Edward, puxando-me suavemente para as escadas e levando-me para o quarto de Alice.

"Edward…quero voltar para a sala. Quero ver o que se passa." Disse eu.

"Eu sei mas precisas de mudar de roupa. Veste algo mais confortável e depois desce, está bem?"

Ele beijou-me na testa e deixou-me sozinha. Só então percebi que ainda tinha o vestido de noiva e que de facto começava a sentir algum frio. Vesti umas calças de ganga azuis e uma blusa simples e tentei arranjar o meu cabelo o melhor que pude antes de regressar à sala.

Os meus pensamentos voavam a mil à hora. Aquele era suposto ser um dia inesquecível para mim e para a minha família mas tinha-se tornado um pesadelo e agora eu estava prestes a saber se iria ou não perder o meu melhor amigo da maneira mais cruel possível.

Quando me juntei aos Cullen novamente reparei que alguém vestira uns calções a Jacob e que Esme tentava limpar o sangue da cara de Jacob com um pequeno pano molhado. Ele respirava com dificuldade. O meu estojo de primeiros socorros estava junto a Esme e eu pensei que eles só podiam estar a brincar. Jacob estava a esvair-se em sangue naquele maldito sofá e eles queriam tratá-lo com o kit de primeiros socorros?

Ia argumentar quando senti os braços de Edward à volta da minha cintura.

"Como está ele?" Perguntei.

"Bastante mal. Não vou mentir-te…ele tem sorte em estar vivo e pode não resistir."

"Ele vai morrer se continuarmos aqui parados sem fazer nada." Rematei com uma ponta de frustração na voz. Se não iam cuidar de Jacob talvez fosse melhor levá-lo para o hospital.

"O Carlisle está a falar com o Billy." Anunciou Edward.

"Porquê?"

"Ele vai tentar salvar o Jacob mas vai fazer algo que nunca ninguém tentou."

Franzi as sobrancelhas tentando imaginar o que estaria Carlisle a planear e Edward percebeu que eu estava confusa.

"O nosso veneno é tóxico. Quando um humano é mordido geralmente torna-se um vampiro. Se esse humano for mordido quando estiver à beira da morte, como a Rosalie e o Emmett estavam, o veneno permite curá-los dando-lhes uma segunda vida." Explicou ele.

"E então?" Eu continuava perdida.

"O caso dos humanos é simples mas os lobisomens são diferentes. O Jacob não é totalmente humano mas também não é um lobisomem vulgar…ele é um lobo."

"O que quer isso dizer?"

Eu estava a sentir-me cada vez mais ignorante.

"Quer dizer que podemos usar o nosso veneno para curá-lo, tal como o Carlisle fez com a Rose, com o Emmett, com Esme ou comigo mas não sabemos bem o que poderá acontecer."

"Não estou a perceber."

"O Billy deu permissão." Avisou Carlisle regressando à sala. "Mas ele quer que o Sam e o resto da alcateia estejam também de acordo."

Sam e Seth entreolharam-se e esperámos pelas suas reacções. Eles olharam para Jacob e eu tentei ser paciente. Estava pronta para implorar se tivesse de ser. Sam nunca gostara dos Cullen. A sua natureza não lhe dava muitas alternativas e os lobos eram inimigos mortais dos vampiros. Todos nós sabíamos que se os Cullen tivessem deixado Forks há algum tempo atrás, Sam e os outros não seriam lobos e as suas vidas não teriam mudado radicalmente. Mas Jacob precisava de ajuda e eu desejava que Sam entendesse isso.

"Eu sei que eles são vampiros e que devemos vê-los como inimigos mas estamos a falar do Jake, Sam…por favor eu quero que ele viva." Disse Seth.

Não chamaria àquilo um discurso mas fora comovente. Seth parecia genuinamente preocupado com Jacob e isso podia influenciar a decisão de Sam.

"Vou avisar os outros…" Disse Sam saindo de cabeça baixa.

E se os outros não concordassem? Será que seriam assim tão insensíveis ao ponto de preferirem ver Jacob morto a deixar um vampiro mordê-lo?

"Edward…se eles disserem que não…e se eu te pedir que o faças…" Murmurei.

"Farei tudo por ti Bella. Se quiseres que o salve só precisas de o dizer."

"Obrigado. Eu quero que o salves."

"Não te preocupes…eles também querem."

Edward estivera atento à conversa entre Sam e o resto da alcateia.

"Podem fazê-lo." Disse Sam de regresso. "Mas será que vai resultar?"

Carlisle suspirou.

"Não sei. Não posso garantir nada. Ele está demasiado fraco e há uma possibilidade de o veneno o matar imediatamente ao entrar em contacto com o seu sangue. Ele é um lobo e por isso não sabemos o que poderá acontecer."

"Mas e se resultar? Ele vai ser o mesmo Jacob de antes?" Perguntou Sam.

"Ele não vai transformar-se em vampiro, se é isso que queres saber. Mas pode tornar-se algo instável…Os efeitos secundários são imprevisíveis." Explicou Carlisle. "A decisão é vossa…"

Seth tocou ligeiramente no braço de Sam e ele finalmente concordou.

"Está bem…Acho que não temos outra escolha. Eu vou voltar a La Push para falar com o Concelho. Seth, tu ficas aqui. Avisa-me se algo acontecer."

"Está bem."

"E os outros?" Perguntei a Sam.

"Alguns já foram. Nem todos gostaram da ideia mas todos eles sabem que não há outra hipótese."

A voz de Sam parecia diferente. Estava mais profunda. Eu sabia que algo mudara no seio da alcateia mas não conseguia perceber o quê.

Assim que Sam partiu Rosalie, Esme e Alice juntaram-se a mim para dar algum espaço a Carlisle.

"Eu faço-o." Disse Edward.

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim. Eu estou em divida para com ele. Além disso vai doer-me mais a mim do que a ele."

Edward torceu o nariz.

"O sangue dos lobisomens é bastante nojento. Repele-nos." Referiu Alice. "Cheira mal e o sabor…Ugh…Deve ser horrível, nem quero pensar…"

Rosalie e Esme acenaram em acordo e olharam para Edward com pena, como se o que ele estivesse prestes a fazer fosse algo incrivelmente doloroso.

Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle seguraram Jacob enquanto Edward elevava o seu braço moreno.

"Porque estão a agarrá-lo?"

"Porque o nosso veneno causa dores horríveis. Já te esqueceste?" Perguntou-me Alice.

Eu ainda me lembrava bastante bem do dia em que James me mordera e Alice tinha razão.

"Mas ele está inconsciente, não vai sentir nada, pois não?"

"Veremos…" Disse ela com expectativa.

Poucos segundos após Edward ter mordido o pulso de Jacob ele começou a mover-se sem abrir os olhos. O seu peito movia-se rapidamente, parecendo que estava com falta de ar.

Edward continuou a injectar-lhe veneno pois os seus ferimentos eram demasiados. Quando terminou a respiração de Jacob estava acelerada e Carlisle referiu que ele ainda não estava fora de perigo. O veneno poderia matá-lo a qualquer altura.

"Se os seus ferimentos deixarem de sangrar, ele ficará bem." Disse Carlisle. "Se as feridas exteriores curarem as lesões internas também vão sarar mas a um ritmo mais lento."

"O que podemos fazer mais?" Perguntou Seth.

"Nada. Agora só podemos esperar. Vai demorar algumas horas. E é possível que ele tenha algumas dores entretanto. Talvez a Bella devesse ir lá para cima descansar." Sugeriu Carlisle.

"Não. Eu fico aqui."

Que tipo de amiga seria eu se não conseguisse estar junto de Jacob na altura em que ele lutava contra a morte?

"Peço desculpa pelo sofá…" Disse Seth a Esme que sorriu.

"Não te preocupes, eu trato disso mais tarde." Disse ela.

"O melhor é queimar tudo." Referiu Rosalie tapando o nariz. "Que cheiro asqueroso."

Eu aproximei-me de Edward e abracei-o tentando agradecer-lhe o facto de ter salvado a vida a Jacob. Era reconfortante saber que Edward não odiava Jake o suficiente para querer vê-lo morto. Beijei Edward e depois ajoelhei-me junto ao sofá onde Jacob estava deitado. Segurei a sua mão que estava mais fria do que o habitual, e pouco depois notei que os seus ferimentos estavam finalmente a sarar.

"Olhem!" Exclamei. "Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?"

"Provavelmente." Assentiu Carlisle. "Mas temos de esperar que as lesões internas estejam curadas."

Eu acenei e apertei a sua mão, encorajando-o a lutar. Vi Alice olhar para Edward com uma expressão curiosa e triste ao mesmo tempo mas não consegui perguntar-lhe nada porque Edward veio colocar-se ao meu lado.

"Estou contente por estares feliz, Bella." Disse-me ele.

"Está tudo bem?" Questionei.

"Sim, claro." Assegurou Edward sorrindo.

E então o telefone tocou. Carlisle atendeu a chamada e regressou pouco depois com um ar preocupado.

"A Tanya e os outros estão em La Push. Não encontraram a Irina e pensam que os lobos poderão tê-la matado na floresta."

"Eles não chegaram a apanhá-la." Referiu Edward.

"Os Denali não acreditam no Sam e o Billy disse que os lobos estão a perder o controlo."

"Talvez seja melhor irmos até lá." Sugeriu Jasper. "Poderemos ter uma guerra à porta se os lobos atacarem."

"E o que fazemos quando lá chegarmos?" Perguntou Rosalie.

"Temos de os convencer que a Irina fugiu." Respondeu Edward.

"Os nossos poderes serão úteis." Disse Jasper olhando para Edward.

"O Jazz tem razão. É melhor irmos até lá." Concordou Alice puxando Jasper pela mão. Emmett e Rosalie seguiram atrás deles.

"É melhor ficares aqui." Disse-me Edward e desta vez eu não o contrariei. Eu queria ficar até Jacob acordar. Queria pedir-lhe desculpa.

"Tu também tens de ficar Seth." Referiu Carlisle. "A Bella não poderá segurar o Jacob sozinha quando ele começar a contorcer-se com as dores."

"Está bem…digam ao Billy que o Jake vai ficar bem." Pediu Seth.

"Com certeza." Carlisle pegou na mão de Esme e saíram ambos.

Eu queria falar com Edward sobre muita coisa mas aquele momento não era o ideal. Ele tinha de ir a La Push evitar que a alcateia atacasse os Denali.

"Ficas bem?" Perguntei-lhe e ele riu-se.

"Claro que fico…sou um vampiro." Ele suspirou. "Ficarei bem desde que estejas aqui."

Larguei a mão de Jacob por alguns instantes e abracei o meu noivo com força. Ele levantou a minha cara nas suas mãos e beijou-me apaixonadamente.

"Vejo-te quando voltar." Disse ele antes de partir deixando-me ofegante mas com um sorriso nos lábios.


	13. Despedida

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**13. Despedida**

Eu continuava a pensar que o facto de Jake estar vivo só podia ser um milagre. Todos me haviam dito que a sua luta contra Irina fora violenta e eu estava feliz por não ter assistido, porém ao pensar nisso sentia calafrios porque na minha opinião, e apesar de eu saber que Jacob era forte o suficiente para tomar conta de si, eu não acreditava que ele pudesse realmente vencer um vampiro.

Apesar de ter visto com os meus próprios olhos a luta entre Riley e Seth, eu continuava sem saber como é que o mais jovem dos Quileutes conseguira vencer.

Porém o importante era a saúde de Jacob e neste momento ele parecia estar a recuperar. Seth e eu continuávamos na sala, vigiando Jacob atentamente. Se as dores que o esperavam eram as mesmas que eu sentira quando James me mordera, eu tinha a certeza que iria precisar da ajuda de Seth para o segurar.

"Peço desculpa por não termos conseguido convencê-lo a voltar mais cedo." Disse Seth. Edward tinha razão acerca de Seth Clearwater. Ele era de facto simpático demais para ser verdade.

"Não faz mal, Seth. A culpa não é tua."

"Na verdade…a minha irmã estava sempre a meter-se com ele. Sempre que ele estava transformado a Leah gozava com ele por causa do teu casamento com o Edward. Eu devia tê-la impedido de ser tão cruel…Ele estava a sofrer demasiado."

"Não te preocupes."

"Mas não era intenção da Leah que o Jake se magoasse desta maneira." Acrescentou ele.

"Não precisas de pedir desculpa por ela, Seth. Ela também está a sofrer. Eu entendo."

Apesar de tudo eu estava a falar honestamente. Haviam alguns detalhes que eu não sabia sobre a vida de Leah e algumas das suas atitudes parecia-me por vezes bastante irresponsáveis mas no momento em que a vira olhar para Jacob quando o encontrara quase morto depois do ataque de Irina, eu não podia ignorar o facto de que ela também se preocupava com ele. Afinal Leah tinha coração e sentimentos.

"Jake…volta para nós depressa. Por favor." Murmurei apertando a sua mão na minha. "Precisamos de ti."

Os meus olhos começaram novamente a ficar molhados mas eu não queria chorar à frente de Seth. Foi precisamente nessa altura que ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro nervosamente.

"O que se passa Seth?" Perguntei.

"Não sei mas acho que se passa alguma coisa estranha."

Ele era um lobisomem por isso era normal ter aquelas sensações estranhas, certo?

"Vai correr tudo bem. Os Denali não vão tentar nada contra a alcateia enquanto os Cullen estiverem aqui. Tenho a certeza que o Carlisle vai convencê-los a voltar para o Alasca. Além disso o Jasper pode controlar a situação facilmente com o seu poder."

"Não é isso…acho que devias sair daqui Bella." Disse ele olhando para porta. Eu fiquei surpreendida pelo tom que usou. Quase parecia que estava a dar uma ordem.

"O quê?"

"Foge." Murmurou. "A Irina está aqui. Foge! Agora!"

Os seus gritos foram abafados pelos tremores do seu corpo que estava pronto a transformar-se na sala dos Cullen. Eu fiquei colada ao chão sem saber o que fazer.

Na verdade não tive muito tempo para me mexer. Mal me tinha virado para a porta vi uma sombra veloz a vir na nossa direcção e antes que Seth se pudesse transformar em lobo observei com horror o braço de Irina trespassar o peito dele de um lado ao outro. Quando ela retirou a mão ensanguentada Seth caiu no chão a sangrar e eu abafei um grito com as mãos.

Seth parecia estar morto. Os seus olhos estavam fechados e o seu sangue manchava o chão que eu pisava. Tentei fugir mas os meus pés não me obedeceram. Não consegui mexer um músculo enquanto Irina caminhava na minha direcção.

"Um já está…Isto está a ser fácil demais." Disse ela numa voz fria e calculista que fez o meu corpo tremer. Alta, magra, esbelta e mortal, Irina parecia a reencarnação de uma deusa grega.

Ela matara Seth mesmo à minha frente e agora iria com certeza matar Jacob, que não estava em condições de retaliar. Eu não tinha quaisquer dúvidas que se eu tentasse fazer alguma coisa ela me mataria também.

"Então tu deves ser a Bella. A esposa do Edward. Sabes…devias escolher melhor os teus amigos. Estes…cães podem contrair raiva…é perigoso." Ela riu-se e então chegou até junto do sofá onde Jake estava deitado.

"Não…por favor." Implorei colocando-me entre ela e Jacob. "Ele quase morreu."

"Eu sei. Era essa a intenção e é por isso que estou aqui. _Quase _não é o suficiente para mim."

"Por favor."

"Pensei que gostavas de vampiros, Bella. O que vai pensar o teu marido? Ele vai ficar desapontado contigo."

"Não culpes os lobisomens pelo que aconteceu com o Laurent. A culpa não foi deles."

Os olhos de Irina fulminaram-me. Ela não estava à espera que eu mencionasse o nome de Laurent.

"A culpa foi minha. O Laurent ia matar-me e eles foram salvar-me."

Aquela era a única maneira de ganhar algum tempo até que os outros percebessem que Irina regressara.

"A sério? Então…o Laurent morreu por tua culpa?"

Eu acenei afirmativamente.

"Bem, nesse caso parece que terei de te matar também. Sabes, não estou habituada nem autorizada a matar humanos e não quero ter problemas com a família do Carlisle…Por isso acho que vou acabar com o cão e depois acho que consigo forjar um pequeno acidente…ouvi dizer que és um pouco trapalhona…tropeças nos teus próprios pés, não é?"

Ela moveu-se rapidamente para a parede e segurou na lança que Esme oferece a Carlisle alguns meses atrás.

"Eles não deviam ter objectos perigosos por aqui. Especialmente quando cá estás." Irina sorriu. "Mas primeiro tenho de terminar o que comecei…"

Mal tive tempo para reagir. Num momento ela estava junto à parede e no outro estava a segurar no corpo de Jacob pelo pescoço com apenas uma mão. Tentei impedi-la mas ela colocou a lança mesmo junto à minha garganta. Conseguia sentir a lâmina gelada a raspar na minha pele. Foi naquele momento que percebi que iria morrer. Irina jamais nos iria poupar.

Porém, quando estava prestes a fechar os olhos algo enorme entrou pela janela lançando vidros por todos os lados. Irina largou o corpo de Jacob no chão e eu vi um lobo cinzento colocar-se à nossa frente, protegendo-nos.

Quando viu o corpo inerte de Seth, o lobo uivou e eu percebi imediatamente quem era. Leah tinha vindo em nosso auxílio. Isso queria dizer que os outros estariam ali em breve. Talvez eu e Jacob ainda conseguíssemos escapar mas agora tudo dependia de Leah.

Mesmo apesar da sua menor estatura comparativamente aos outros lobos, Leah estava a ter alguns problemas em movimentar-se na sala dos Cullen. Ela estava constantemente a mudar de posição para não nos magoar e Irina estava a tirar partido disso. Num ataque rápido vi Leah ser arremessada contra a parede e pensei que estava tudo perdido.

Rastejei lentamente até Seth mas não consegui sentir-lhe o pulso porque havia demasiado sangue e eu estava prestes a vomitar. Comecei a chorar ao pensar que Seth não merecia aquele destino e que, mais uma vez, eu fora a culpada. Olhei para a sala destruída e tentei ver quem ganhava a luta mas não consegui tirar nenhuma conclusão excepto a de que Leah estava ferida pois coxeava.

Rastejei novamente para junto de Jacob e reparei que ele respirava. Pelo menos estava vivo e parecia estar a recuperar dos ferimentos.

Naquele momento Irina atacou Leah e o lobo cinzento evitou ser agarrado por milímetros. OS dentes de Leah quase agarraram o braço de Irina mas a vampira era bastante rápida. Como Leah estava ferida numa perna, Irina conseguiu empurrá-la contra a janela e Leah caiu desamparada no exterior da casa.

Vendo que o lobo não se levantara, Irina flutuou até nós e eu abracei o corpo de Jacob para evitar que ela o segurasse de novo. Não podia deixar que ela o matasse depois de tudo o que Edward fizera para salvá-lo.

"Não o mates, por favor!" Implorei. "Ele não fez nada de mal."

Irina não se comoveu com as minhas palavras. Ela queria vingança e iria tê-la.

"Eles mataram o Laurent." Referiu ela friamente.

"O Jake não fez nada. Por favor."

"Deixa-o e talvez eu poupe a tua vida Bella. Terás a tua vida de conto de fadas ao lado do Edward…"

"Não posso. Ele é meu amigo."

Eu sabia perfeitamente que ela não ia mudar de ideias. Ela só iria parar quando todos os lobisomens estivessem mortos. Irina não queria saber se Laurent me tentara matar ou não. Ela era tal e qual como Victoria. Uma assassina sem coração. Senti os seus dedos frios à volta do meu pescoço e depois ela atirou-me pelo ar contra o armário de vidro. Senti uma dor lancinante quando caí no chão. Sabia que tinha o corpo coberto de golpes.

"Não! Deixa-o em paz!" Gritei quando ela se baixou para matar Jake. "A culpa foi minha! Fui eu que fiz com que eles o matassem!"

Ela olhou-me novamente cheia de ódio e rancor. Depois atirou o corpo de Jacob para mais longe e aproximou-se de mim.

"Estás a começar a enervar-me Bella." Disse ela. "Talvez seja melhor acabar contigo primeiro."

Ela levantou a lança do chão e depois agarrou-me pelos cabelos levantando a minha cabeça. Senti a lâmina cortar a minha pele por baixo do queixo e depois vi Leah saltar sobre Irina.

Ela largou-me mas eu sentia o sangue a escorrer pelo meu pescoço. Coloquei uma mão na garganta e percebi que estava a sangrar demasiado. Não conseguia falar nem mexer-me. Sabia que ia morrer em breve.

Ouvi Leah uivar de dor não muito longe e depois olhei para o local onde era suposto estar o corpo de Jacob mas ele já não estava ali. Fechei os olhos pensando tristemente que Irina matara Jacob. Ela vencera. Porém um grito penetrante ressoou nos meus ouvidos. Irina gemia algures e eu não sabia porquê.

Senti calor e depois frio. O meu corpo foi levantado do chão suavemente e então ouvi uma voz familiar.

"Bella?" Alguém chamava o meu nome sem parar. "Acorda! Bella! Abre os olhos!"

Lentamente fiz o que a voz me mandava e então vi Jacob. Ele estava a chorar e eu tentei sorrir. Afinal ele estava bem. Não estava morto como eu tinha pensado. O veneno de Edward resultara. Apesar do meu corpo começar a ficar dormente senti-me feliz. Sentia o coração de Jacob a bater enquanto ele me segurava junto ao seu peito e isso era o suficiente.

"Tenho frio." Disse eu.

"Eu sei." Ele continuava a chorar. "Não pude proteger-te. Desculpa."

Eu queria dizer-lhe que não fazia mal. Não me importava de morrer desde que toda a gente estivesse bem.

"Não temos muito tempo." Ouvi a voz de Edward.

"Eu sei disso sanguessuga." Replicou Jacob. "Bella…parece que esta é a nossa despedida…Vou amar-te para sempre Bells."

Senti os lábios de Jacob tocarem os meus e depois ele entregou-me a Edward.

"Obrigado, Jacob." Murmurou Edward.

Eu começava a ter sono. Só queria dormir. Alice estava agora ao meu lado aplicando alguma pressão sobre o meu pescoço e eu pude ver Carlisle ajoelhado junto ao corpo de Seth que era abraçado por Leah que chorava sem cessar e estava completamente nua. Esme levou um cobertor e tapou-a e então ouvi de novo a voz de Edward.

"Vais ficar bem Bella. Prometo."

"Ela está a sangrar demasiado. Fá-lo agora." Disse Alice.

Os dentes de Edward penetraram a minha pele e então percebi o que estava prestes a acontecer-me. Eu estava realmente a morrer e Edward estava a transformar-me. Em breve eu seria uma vampira.

"Peço desculpa Bella. Amo-te."

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi antes das dores começarem a alastrar por todo o meu corpo. Era bem pior do que eu pensara que seria. Cheguei a pensar que seria melhor se Edward não se conseguisse controlar e acabasse mesmo por me matar. As dores eram imensas e então começaram as alucinações.

Pareceu-me ouvir as vozes preocupadas dos meus pais. Pareceu-me ver Carlisle e Seth. Depois senti-me flutuar e as vozes pararam. Eu só queria que as dores parassem de vez mas por outro lado eu sentia-me segura. Alguém segurava a minha mão e continuava a encorajar-me. Essa voz melodiosa dizia que me amaria para sempre. E por fim adormeci.


	14. Sonho e Realidade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**14. Sonho e Realidade**

Há já algum tempo que tentava entender o que era o barulho que ouvia sem cessar. Era um barulho que estava a pôr-me louca e começava a ficar preocupada por não conseguir entender o que realmente se passava comigo. Os meus olhos continuavam fechados mas eu conseguia ver coisas. Momentos da minha vida, da minha infância com a minha mãe, as férias passadas com o meu pai, a primeira vez que vira Edward na escola, a noite em que descobrira que ele era um vampiro, o jogo de Beisebol quando conhecera James, Victoria e Laurent, o dia em que eu quase morrera e Edward me salvara na escola de Ballet, o dia em que Edward desaparecera da minha vida, deixando-me sozinha em Forks…

Eu não sabia o que me estava a acontecer. Tudo o que sabia era que as dores tinham finalmente desaparecido e eu queria abrir os olhos. No entanto havia algo que me mantinha presa ao meu subconsciente. Como se houvesse algo que era suposto eu saber ou ver.

Vi o dia em que descobri que Jacob era um lobisomem, a noite em que me contaram as lendas dos Quileutes, o dia em que implorei a Jacob que não fosse lutar com os vampiros recém-nascidos que Victoria tinha criado, e por fim o dia em que tinha escolhido entre Jacob e Edward…

Enquanto as minhas memórias enchiam o meu subconsciente pensei que talvez nunca mais acordasse daquele sono profundo. Talvez as coisas tivessem corrido mal e eu não tivesse resistido. Talvez estivesse morta. E então, de repente, deixei de ouvir as batidas barulhentas e tudo parou. Percebi finalmente o que estava a acontecer. O meu coração já não batia. Abri os olhos.

Reconheci o quarto de Edward e ouvi duas vozes masculinas: Carlisle e Edward. Não me mexi pois eles estavam a ter uma conversa tranquila.

"Ela está a acordar." Disse Carlisle. "Tem cuidado."

Sentei-me na cama com calma e olhei-os surpreendida. Por razão Carlisle dissera a Edward para ter cuidado?

Edward sentou-se na beira da cama e abracei-o imediatamente tentando não demonstrar o quão assustada estivera.

"Edward..." Suspirei.

"Cuidado, Bella…" Disse ele tentando manter-se direito. "Precisas de aprender a controlar essa força."

Eu realmente não tinha reparado que estávamos no chão. Levantei-me de um salto e ele riu-se com a minha expressão confusa.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou-me, levantando-se sacudindo a roupa.

"Estou óptima."

Olhei para Carlisle e reparei que também ele estava confuso.

"O que se passa? O que é que aconteceu?" Questionei.

"O Carlisle está tão surpreendido quanto eu. Nunca vimos um recém-nascido agir como tu."

_Recém-nascido_. Edward chamara-me recém-nascido. Olhei para as minhas mãos e vi que a minha pele estava mais branca do que o habitual. Parecia mármore do mais fino e belo. Estava fria e dura como uma pedra. Os meus sentidos estavam mais apurados e até a minha voz parecia diferente.

"Estás bem, querida?" Perguntou Carlisle. "Sentes alguma sede?"

Lembrei-me de Bree e de tudo o que Edward e Jasper me tinham contado sobre recém-nascidos. Estavam sempre famintos. A sua sede por sangue era insaciável mas por alguma razão eu não precisava de me alimentar ainda. Tudo o que eu queria era saber se os meus amigos estavam bem.

"Estou bem, Carlisle." Assegurei. "Senti muitas dores mas agora estou óptima. Não tenho sede..."

Ele não disse nada.

"Ainda estamos em Forks?" Perguntei.

"Sim, claro." Respondeu Edward. "Ainda só se passaram quatro horas desde que te transformaste. Geralmente uma transformação dura dias…mas contigo foi diferente."

"A sério? Quatro horas?" Eu também mal podia acreditar.

"Vou dizer a todos que estás bem e que já acordaste. Estavam todos muito preocupados contigo." Avisou Carlisle.

Agora eu era um deles. Agora eu também pertencia à família Cullen.

"Consegues ler a minha mente?" Perguntei a Edward assim que Carlisle nos deixou a sós.

"Não."

"Óptimo." Era bom saber que nem tudo mudara. Sentei-me na cama e franzi a testa ao perceber que Edward continuava a manter uma distância razoável de mim, como se estivesse com medo. "Então…parece-me que o meu sangue deixou de te agradar, não é?"

"Não…agora já não me afecta. E isso é uma boa notícia porque agora posso dizer-te com toda a certeza que te amo a ti e não ao teu sangue."

Olhei para ele esperando que o meu coração saltasse do meu peito de emoção com aquelas palavras mas nada aconteceu porque o meu coração já não batia.

"Ainda me amas?" Questionei surpreendida.

"Claro que te amo. E gostaria de acrescentar que és a recém-nascida mais fabulosa que eu alguma vez conheci."

Finalmente Edward aproximou-se de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. Assim que ele tocou na minha mão eu ataquei os seus lábios, agora tão frios quanto os meus. Beijei-o apaixonadamente sentindo que finalmente iríamos ser felizes juntos. Passados alguns segundos descobri que não precisava de respirar e as minhas mãos desceram do seu pescoço para o seu peito. Eu queria desesperadamente explorar por baixo da sua camisa branca mas as suas mãos fecharam-se em redor das minhas.

"Bella…Não me parece que isto seja prudente. Existem mais seis vampiros nesta casa."

Afastei o meu rosto do dele e se fosse humana teria corado violentamente.

"Peço desculpa…" Balbuciei.

Ele continuou sentado ao meu lado e encarou-me.

"Tens noção daquilo que acabaste de te tornar, certo?" Perguntou-me.

Eu acenei confirmando.

"Agora já não há retorno."

"Ficaremos juntos para sempre. Era tudo o que eu queria." Confessei.

"Eu sei…mas tens de ter noção que agora és uma vampira. Irás alimentar-te de sangue, não poderás ter uma vida normal, terás de dizer adeus aos teus pais e aos teus amigos, nunca terás filhos e irás viver para todo o sempre."

"Sim, eu sei disso."

"Não será fácil, Bella. No início vais achar tudo…tolerável mas cedo irás sentir-te cansada…"

"Não. Não vou sentir-me cansada desde que estejas ao meu lado."

Ele sorriu e beijou-me na testa.

"Então…ainda queres casar comigo?" Perguntou.

"Claro. Onde se meteu o padre?"

"Bem…agora que falas nisso, talvez seja melhor contar-te o que aconteceu desde que desmaiaste…"

"Estão todos bem?"

"Sim."

"Até mesmo o Seth?"

"O Seth é um miúdo bastante duro, sabes? A Leah autorizou o Carlisle a salvar-lhe a vida como eu fiz com o Jacob e o Emmett levou-os para casa. Ele está a recuperar bastante bem. O metabolismo dos lobisomens é fenomenal."

Suspirei de alívio ao ouvir aquilo. Seth era um bom rapaz e não merecia morrer daquela maneira. Se Seth estava bem então isso queria dizer que Jacob também estava, certo?

"E o Jac…" Hesitei quando senti um cheiro horrível. Tapei o nariz. "O que é este cheiro?"

"Isso é o cheiro do Jacob na tua roupa." Explicou Edward.

"O quê?"

"Achavas que estávamos a brincar quando dizíamos que eles cheiram mal?"

"Mas…O Jake nunca cheirou assim. Que horror."

"Agora és uma vampira. Os teus sentidos estão mais desenvolvidos do que quando eras humana."

"Então…isso quer dizer que ele está bem?" Questionei.

"Ele está óptimo."

"Lembro-me de o ouvir chamar o meu nome…"

"Sim, quando cheguei, ele estava bastante assustado por teres sido atacada. Tiveste muita sorte…se a Leah não tivesse atacado a Irina, estarias morta. Se a lâmina tivesse cortado mais um pouco ter-te-ias esvaído em sangue em segundos. Por sorte conseguiste aguentar até chegarmos. O Jacob deu-me autorização para te morder…"

"Então não quebraste o tratado?"

"Sim, quebrei, mas com a sua autorização."

"Mas precisavas de ter a autorização do Sam."

"Não…Isso não foi preciso."

"Mas o Sam é o alfa."

"Não, não é. O Jacob assumiu essa posição."

Pestanejei várias vezes. Não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Jacob tinha finalmente assumido a posição de lobo alfa.

"Preciso de falar com o Jake."

"Espera." Edward agarrou-me e voltei a sentar-me na cama. "Ainda precisas de saber muitas outras coisas."

"Tais como?"

"Bem…tens de saber o que aconteceu em La Push."

Aquela frase preocupou-me de novo. Os Cullen tinham ido a La Push para tentar evitar uma guerra entre a alcateia e os Denali. Será que tinham conseguido?

"Está bem, podes começar."

"Os Denali quase iniciaram uma guerra. Foi difícil para o Jasper acalmar toda a gente."

"Não entendo. Porque fariam isso?"

"Bem…eles pensaram que a alcateia tinha matado a Irina."

"Mas não mataram."

"Não, e ela continua a monte. Quando chegámos aqui, a Irina estava prestes a matar a Leah. Felizmente o Jacob estava totalmente recuperado e partiu-lhe um braço, fazendo-a fugir de novo."

"A sério?"

Tentei imaginar a cena mas era demasiado grotesca.

"Ao que parece o nosso veneno tornou o Jacob mais forte. Ele não precisou de se transformar para enfrentar a Irina."

"Então todos os lobos estão bem?"

"Sim. A Carmen conseguiu acalmar a Kate, o Eleazar e a Tanya. A situação apenas piorou quando a Leah se transformou. Acho que ela pressentiu que o Seth estava em perigo e ignorou as ordens do Sam."

"Ela fez isso?"

"Sim, e ainda bem. Se não, tu, o Seth e o Jacob estariam mortos."

"E o que aconteceu com os Denali?"

"Foram-se embora. Disseram que vão tentar encontrar a Irina e fazê-la entender que nada de bom acontecerá se ela continuar a querer vingança."

"Isso seria óptimo. Não gosto de saber que os meus amigos estão em perigo."

"Eles já não são teus amigos, Bella."

"Claro que são." Assegurei. "Eu nunca irei considerá-los meus inimigos."

Edward apertou a minha mão e depois voltou a beijar-me na testa.

"Podemos ir para baixo?" Perguntei. Eu queria ver os outros.

"Bem…ainda há uma coisa que tens de saber, mas preciso que te mantenhas calma. É sobre a Renée e o Charlie."

Engoli em seco e esperei ansiosamente para ouvir o que Edward tinha para me dizer.


	15. Desafio

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**15. Desafio**

"Então?" Insisti.

"Quando o Jacob me autorizou a transformar-te, eu apenas queria certificar-me de que irias ficar bem. O Carlisle estava a tentar ajudar o Seth e no meio de tanta confusão ninguém reparou que os teus pais tinham chegado."

Fiquei muda por alguns minutos. Os meus pais tinham estado ali. Eles deviam ter ficado completamente aterrados ao ver tamanha confusão.

"Eles viram alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"Sim…viram tudo. Viram-te quase morta nos meus braços, viram o Carlisle a salvar o Seth e…"

"Espera…ao dizeres que eles viram o Carlisle a salvar o Seth, estás a dizer que eles o viram a…mordê-lo?"

"Exactamente."

"Oh meu Deus!" Exclamei levando as mãos à cabeça. "Então…eles sabem sobre nós…o que somos?"

"Mais ou menos. Foi bastante difícil fazê-los acreditar na existência de vampiros. Tu foste muito mais fácil de convencer."

"Porque me apaixonei por um."

Edward sorriu.

"Sim, isso deve ter contribuído."

"Como é que eles reagiram?"

Na verdade eu não sabia se queria que Edward respondesse àquela pergunta. Eu conhecia bem ambos os meus pais. Era impossível que eles tivessem reagido bem a algo assim.

"O Charlie pensou que fazíamos parte de um culto do tipo adoradores do demónio ou algo assim. Na verdade até que foi engraçado ler os seus pensamentos…ele tem uma imaginação fértil."

"Edward…"

"Desculpa…mas foi mesmo engraçado."

"O que disse ele?"

"Queria prender-nos. Chegou a ameaçar-nos com a arma que tinha no carro."

"Isso é típico dele…e a minha mãe?"

"Francamente…ela estava apenas assustada. O Jasper teve de acalmá-la. Pensei que ela ia ter um ataque. Acredito que o que mais a assustou foi ver-te quase morta nos meus braços…mas o facto de a Leah se ter transformado mesmo à sua frente é capaz de ter contribuído para o seu histerismo."

"A Leah transformou-se em frente dos meus pais?" Eu estava em choque.

"Sim…Mas ela estava apenas a agir por instinto. O Seth estava ferido e ela estava preocupada. Não podemos culpá-la."

"Onde estão os meus pais agora?"

"Lá em baixo na sala. Recusaram sair daqui antes de te verem. Dissemos-lhes que poderiam demorar vários dias mas eles não quiseram saber…mas estão mais calmos."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim. Nós chamámos o Billy e a Sue para lhes explicar tudo. O Charlie ficou zangado quando soube que o Billy lhe mentiu durante todos estes anos."

"Posso vê-los?"

"Claro. Poderás vê-los assim que tivermos a certeza que é seguro."

"Então não posso ir vê-los agora?"

"Não tenho bem a certeza. És uma recém-nascida Bella, e apesar de seres diferente dos outros, acho que é perigoso estares na presença de humanos. Podes atacá-los…"

"Mas tu e os outros vão estar comigo. Sete vampiros contra um…Tenho a certeza que não me deixarão atacar os meus pais."

"O problema é que neste momento és cinco vezes mais forte do que um vampiro normal. Não sei se conseguiríamos deter-te e não quero arriscar. Pelo bem de todos…além disso eles ainda estão um pouco confusos."

"Mas disseste que eles estavam mais calmos."

"Calmos não significa necessariamente que tenham entendido e aceitado o que te aconteceu. Se tu os atacares, eles irão ficar em choque."

Edward tinha razão. Era perigoso estar com os meus pais naquele momento. Eu era uma vampira apenas há quatro horas e podia reagir como Bree devido ao cheiro do seu sangue. Eu lembrava-me das suas tentativas para me atacar e saciar-se com o meu sangue e não queria agir daquela maneira perante os meus pais. Isso só iria traumatizá-los.

"Já não temos que forjar as nossas mortes e como não quebrámos o tratado podemos ficar aqui mais algum tempo, poderás vê-los quando estiveres pronta além disso eles também precisam de tempo para pensar."

"O que lhes disseram que me aconteceu?"

"Dissemos que foste apanhada no meio de uma batalha entre lobisomens e vampiros."

"E o que é que eles disseram?"

"Ficaram um pouco assustados mas conseguimos convencê-los que não nos vamos envolver em mais problemas e que tu apenas estavas a tentar ajudar o Jacob. Eles não sabem nada sobre o James, a Victoria, o Laurent ou os Volturi."

"Eu preciso de vê-los, Edward." Suspirei com tristeza. "Quero dizer-lhes que estou bem e que os amo. Sinto-me completamente normal e tu mesmo disseste que eles não querem sair daqui sem me ver. Além disso o Jasper vai estar presente…por favor Edward…"

Ele ficou em silêncio durante uns segundos.

"Está bem. Eu vou dizer aos outros que vais ver os teus pais agora mas tens de mudar de roupa primeiro. Cheiras mal."

"Obrigado, Edward." Beijei-o e depois ele saiu do quarto.

Troquei de roupa num instante e percebi que agora tudo me parecia muito mais fácil. Deixei as roupas malcheirosas no chão e afastei-me delas. Lembrava-me de Jacob cheirar a terra fresca, erva e pinheiros mas agora parecia mais meias sujas e casas de banho públicas.

Levei alguns minutos a admirar-me ao espelho. Estava mais bela, mais atraente, os meus olhos estavam negros e a única coisa que via reflectida era perfeição.

"Estás pronta?" Edward perguntou entrando no quarto.

"Sim, estou."

Caminhámos graciosamente até às escadas e só então me senti verdadeiramente assustada.

"Edward…e se eles não me aceitarem?"

Eu já não era a mesma pessoa. Ainda me sentia a mesma Bella de sempre mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo em mim mudara. Já não era humana e os meus pais poderiam ficar assustados ao ponto de me rejeitaram. E se eles pensassem que a verdadeira Bella morrera de vez? Não podia censurá-los.

"És diferente apenas no exterior, Bella. Nada mais em ti mudou. Continuas a amar os teus pais e os teus amigos."

"Mas e se eles não reconhecerem a antiga Bella?"

"Isso não vai acontecer. Não subestimes o amor dos teus pais por ti."

Peguei na mão de Edward e deixei-o conduzir-me até à sala. Reparei imediatamente que já estava tudo limpo e arrumado. Até mesmo os vidros partidos. A mobília fora substituída assim como a carpete ensanguentada. Ninguém diria que há quatro horas atrás aquela sala parecia um campo de batalha.

"Achas que vão ter medo de mim?"

"Não, claro que não."

Demos mais alguns passos silenciosamente e finalmente entrámos na sala. Vários pares de olhos fixaram-se em mim. Senti-me como se estivesse a representar numa peça da escola. Vi os meus pais levantarem-se do sofá branco.

"Bella!" Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Conseguia sentir os seus corações a bater mais depressa do que o normal e o sangue a correr nas suas veias. Não me senti tentada pelo seu sangue, estava apenas feliz por eles estarem bem e não terem demonstrado medo.

"Estás bem, querida?" Perguntou Renée com as lágrimas nos olhos.

"Estou bem. E tu?"

O meu pai abraçou-me de repente e eu senti-me segura.

"Tu sabias o que eles eram." Disse ele.

"Eu queria dizer-te mas não podia. Jamais acreditarias em mim."

"Sim…é difícil de acreditar." Confessou ele.

"Mal posso acreditar." Disse Renée. "O Billy disse-nos que as lendas são verdadeiras…Sabias que o Jacob é…um lobisomem?"

"A principio não."

"Sei que não fizeste de propósito e que apenas querias salvar a minha filha…mas gostava que me tivesses dito." Declarou Charlie olhando para Edward.

"Peço desculpa, Charlie. A sério…nunca foi nossa intenção mentir-te. Nem queríamos que as coisas terminassem desta maneira."

"As pessoas não devem saber sobre a nossa existência foi por isso que pedimos à Bella para guardar segredo." Explicou Carlisle.

"Se a Bella não se tivesse magoado durante esta…batalha entre lobisomens e vampiros…" O meu pai tremeu ligeiramente ao dizer estas palavras. "O que aconteceria? Quero dizer…eu estava a confiar a mão da minha filha a um…vampiro…"

"Pai…Tens de entender que tudo o que os Cullen fizeram foi por minha culpa. Porque eu estava a ser egoísta." Confessei. "Não os podes culpar."

"Iam levar a Bella para longe de nós depois do casamento?" Perguntou Renée.

"Sim." Declarou Edward. "Desculpem, mas era o mais lógico a fazer."

"Não vão levá-la para longe de mim. Nem pensar!" Afirmou Charlie. "Ela é minha filha."

Aquelas palavras encheram-me de orgulho.

"Bem, parece-me que vamos ter de resolver este assunto mais tarde." Avisou Edward. "Temos convidados lá fora."

Era verdade. Agora eu podia senti-los. A alcateia parecia estar em peso na propriedade dos Cullen e Jacob estava com eles.

"O que raio querem eles agora?" Questionou Rosalie cruzando os braços.

"Ele quer falar com a Bella." Disse Edward. "Estás pronta para ver o Jacob?"

Eu não sabia. Claro que o queria ver. Queria saber se ele estava bem, se ele estava recuperado. Eu ainda queria que fossemos amigos porém Edward tinha razão. Agora não dependia apenas dos meus sentimentos. Eu já não era a antiga Bella Swan. Agora eu era uma vampira e isso queria dizer que as nossas espécies eram inimigas mortais.

E se Jacob não quisesse continuar a ser meu amigo? E se ele quisesse matar-me? E se eu ao vê-lo, sentisse vontade de o matar também?

Olhei para Edward em busca de apoio e depois encaminhei-me para a porta. Estava na hora de enfrentar mais um desafio.


	16. Frente a Frente

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**16. Frente a Frente**

Os Cullen e os meus pais seguiram-me até ao exterior da casa. A minha mãe estava ansiosa e um pouco assustada, especialmente quando viu Jacob e a sua alcateia. O único membro ausente era Seth. O cabelo preto de Jacob estava molhado e ele usava roupas lavadas porém o seu cheiro continuava a ser horrível. Preferia que o meu olfacto não fosse tão apurado neste momento.

Embry e Quil estavam na sua forma humana e eu conseguia ouvi-los a murmurar algo sobre mim. Quil dizia que eu estava mais bela do que antigamente. Edward sorriu e encorajou-me a dar alguns passos em frente. De facto, esta conversa não podia ser adiada. Era agora ou nunca.

Frente a frente, eu e Jacob olhamo-nos curiosos e com atenção. De repente desejei ter o poder de Edward para poder ler a sua mente e saber o que pensava sobre mim. Estaria feliz por me ver? Ou estaria arrependido de ter dar autorização a Edward para me transformar? Eu estava realmente com medo de perder o meu melhor amigo agora que era uma vampira.

"Bella…" Disse ele hesitando.

"Jacob…"

"Peço desculpa." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Sorrimos os dois. Caminhei na sua direcção e procurei por ferimentos no seu corpo mas ele parecia completamente recuperado.

"Desculpa não te ter ajudado como merecias." Disse ele com uma expressão séria.

"Não faz mal, Jake. Eu também não fui grande ajuda."

Ouvi Leah rosnar mas ignorei-a.

"Ouvi dizer que assumiste a posição de alfa…" Continuei.

"Bem…o Sam perguntou-me se eu queria substituí-lo e eu aceitei."

"Porquê? Lembro-me de dizeres que não querias ser responsável pela alcateia."

"Bem, alguém tem de vigiar os Cullen para que não quebrem o tratado." Ele piscou-me o olho.

"Certo." Sorri.

"Estou aqui para te dizer que…estou feliz por estares bem…apesar de agora seres…bem…diferente."

"Entendo o que queres dizer. E também estou feliz por estares bem."

"Eles disseram que ias estar a dormir por uns dias…mas pareces-me óptima."

"Acontece que não sou como os outros recém-nascidos."

"E isso é bom ou mau?"

"É bom. Tu também recuperaste bem depressa."

"Podes crer. Eu não era um humano fracote como tu." Jacob estava claramente a gozar comigo. "Vemo-nos por aí…"

"Podes contar com isso. Vou ficar por aqui por uns bons tempos."

Ele riu-se sabendo que eu me referia ao facto de agora ser imortal. Jacob parecia agora mais calmo e relaxado do que anteriormente. Ele não parecia destroçado como antes. Talvez tivesse finalmente percebido que agora apenas poderíamos ser amigos. Vi-o andar até ficar em frente de Edward e depois estendeu-lhe a mão.

"O Sam disse-me que salvaste a minha vida." Disse ele. "Obrigado…sanguessuga."

"Na verdade foi a Leah quem encontrou o teu corpo na floresta." Referiu Edward.

Jacob virou-se para trás para olhar para o lobo pequeno e cinzento claro e Leah rosnou, claramente zangada por Edward ter mencionado aquilo.

"Mas ao que parece também mereço alguns créditos." Declarou Edward apertando a mão a Jacob. Enquanto eles apertavam as mãos Alice começou a dançar em volta deles em silêncio.

"Ela está a começar a irritar-me." Disse Jacob olhando para Alice com uma expressão curiosa.

"Estou apenas a tentar guardar este momento importante na minha memória." Disse ela sorrindo e juntando-se a Jasper.

Edward e Jacob não pareceram muito convencidos com as suas palavras e ela encolheu-se junto ao marido.

"O que foi? Deus…vocês não têm senso de humor." Queixou-se.

"Peço desculpa pela casa…" Jacob virou-se para Carlisle e Esme.

"Não faz mal." Assegurou Carlisle com um sorriso caloroso. "Como está o Seth?"

"Está bem. Obrigado por tudo."

"De nada."

"Bella…Vou cumprir a promessa que te fiz…Estarei aqui sempre que precisares. Estarei ao teu lado e ao da tua…família enquanto me quiseres."

Eu estava surpreendida mas no fundo não podia pedir-lhe mais do que aquilo. Ele estava a assegurar-me que continuaríamos a ser amigos. Ouvi Leah e Sam rosnar baixinho. Provavelmente não lhes agradava manter relações amigáveis connosco mas Jacob parecia decidido.

"Obrigado, Jacob. Isso significa muito para mim." Abracei-o e toda a gente ficou imóvel.

Ao que parece não era comum um vampiro e um lobisomem terem este tipo de contacto próximo, mas eu e Jacob éramos amigos desde a infância.

"Credo Bella…cheiras mesmo mal." Disse ele afastando-me ligeiramente.

"Tu também não cheiras assim tão bem." Retorqui.

Rimos os dois.

"A propósito Charlie…o meu pai disse que podes ir lá a casa sempre que queiras para falar…" Disse Jacob.

A minha mãe escondeu-se por trás de Charlie.

"Diz-lhe que irei visitá-lo em breve."

"Está bem."

"E Jake?" Chamou o meu pai.

"Sim?"

"Devias ter-me dito a verdade."

"Que sou um cão gigante? Havia de ser giro ver a tua cara…"

Charlie resmungou baixinho.

"Tenho a certeza que te aceitaria na mesma."

"Claro, claro…Bem tenho de ir agora. Tenho de ir buscar a Rachel a Forks."

"Vejo-te depois, Jake." Acenei.

Eu estava a ser sincera. Agora que éramos amigos de novo eu queria celebrar o meu casamento de maneira diferente. Alice não ia gostar dos meus planos mas eu iria convencê-la a fazer uma festa privada.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou-me Edward quando entrámos em casa.

"Sim."

"O teu melhor amigo é um lobisomem. Sabes que isso é estranho, certo?"

"O _nosso_ melhor amigo, Edward." Corrigi.

"Ele não é meu amigo."

"Mas será…um dia. Sei que não o odeias."

Ele revirou os olhos e colocou um braço em redor dos meus ombros.

"Então e agora?" Perguntou.

"Agora vamos casar."

Ouvi um grito e vi Alice correr na nossa direcção, saltando de entusiasmo. Às vezes ela conseguia ser um pouco assustadora.

"Vou tratar de tudo, Bella. Não te preocupes. Desta vez vais ter o casamento mais perfeito de sempre." Exclamou ela.

"Ainda queres casar?" Questionou Renée.

"Sim." Confirmei.

"Vais partir depois do casamento?" Perguntou Charlie preocupado.

"Sim, vamos passar a lua-de-mel no estrangeiro mas depois regressamos." Assegurei.

"Prometes?" Insistiu ele.

"Sim."

"Está bem."

"Mãe, achas que podes ficar durante mais alguns dias?"

"Sim, provavelmente."

"Por favor…não podes dizer a ninguém sobre isto. Nem mesmo ao Phil."

"O Phil!" Gritou ela de repente. "Esqueci-me completamente…"

Era mesmo típico dela. Quando eu tinha quatro anos ela deixou-me numa velha livraria perto da nossa casa. Tive sorte porque a senhora que lá trabalhava reconheceu-me e levou-me a casa. Por isso, se ela se havia esquecido da própria filha, porque não se haveria de esquecer do marido? Pobre Phil.

Assim que os meus pais partiram, Edward pegou na minha mão e fomos para o seu quarto. Alice estava à nossa espera. Abraçou-me quando entrámos e sorriu.

"Estou feliz por seres uma de nós, Bella…mas precisas urgentemente de um banho."

"Sei que deves querer falar connosco Alice…" Comecei. "Mas isso vai ter de esperar. Preciso falar com o Edward."

Ela amuou.

"Mas podes começar a planear o casamento." Acrescentei.

"Está bem." Disse ela finalmente saindo do quarto.

"O que queres falar comigo?" Perguntou Edward curioso.

"Agora sou uma vampira." Declarei.

"Eu sei."

"O casamento era apenas a tua condição para me transformares e agora…enfim…já sou uma vampira…o casamento não é necessário, no entanto estou disposta a fazê-lo."

Ele acenou.

"Uma vez que somos oficialmente um casal de vampiros mais vale casar pois faço intenção de viver contigo para sempre." Continuei. "Mas a minha condição também deixou de ser válida e isso deixa-me…desapontada."

"Lamento."

"Não, não lamentas. Sei bem que não querias dormir comigo quando era humana porque tinhas medo."

"Tens de compreender a minha decisão. Eu podia magoar-te ou mesmo acabar por te matar."

Revirei os olhos com impaciência e ele sorriu.

"Não sei porque estás tão desapontada. Ainda podemos ter a nossa lua-de-mel." Disse ele. "E na verdade prefiro saber que quando dormirmos juntos, não terei de ter tanto cuidado."

"Eu acho que entendo agora."

Ele suspirou de alívio.

"Óptimo."

"Quero casar-me o mais depressa possível porque quero que a nossa primeira vez seja especial."

"Tudo o que quiseres, querida."

"Quero uma festa privada. Apenas nós, as nossas famílias e os nossos amigos mais próximos e isso não inclui o clã da Tanya nem o Liceu de Forks, está bem?"

"Por mim tudo bem…mas e a Alice?"

Coloquei-me à sua frente e abracei-o antes de o beijar com intensidade.

"Terás de falar com ela." Murmurei.

"Óptimo…ela vai matar-me." Queixou-se.

"Não te preocupes, eu protejo-te amor." Sorri.

"Mais pedidos?"

"Não propriamente, apenas quero avisar que vou convidar o Jake e a alcateia."

"Certo…parece que também vou ter de avisar a Alice que vamos precisar de muita comida."

"Não quero que a Irina arruíne o nosso dia de novo…preciso de saber que os meus amigos vão estar seguros."

"Não me parece que ela seja tão louca a ponto de os atacar novamente. Quando estão juntos, eles são invencíveis. A Irina sabe que não teria hipóteses."

"E se ela os atacar quando estivermos em lua-de-mel? Ela quase matou o Jake. Esta foi a segunda vez que ele quase morreu por minha culpa."

"Estás enganada."

"Por favor Edward…tiveste de o morder para lhe salvar a vida!" Declarei.

"Quando ele foi ferido para salvar a Leah daquele recém-nascido, o Jacob nunca correu perigo de vida. Eles recuperam rapidamente…está no ADN deles."

"Mas ele quase morreu hoje."

"O Jacob é rápido e forte. Ele lutou em pé de igualdade contra a Irina. Acredito que ele conseguisse matá-la se quisesse. O problema foi que…ele simplesmente desistiu de lutar quando viu que tu e eu estávamos juntos."

"O quê?"

"Ele sabia que eu estava contigo. Ficou magoado por termos ido em seu socorro."

"Que idiota! Ele quase morreu por uma questão de orgulho!"

"Acho que ele aprendeu a lição."

"Então achas que eles são capazes de se proteger sozinhos?"

"Sim."

"E se os Denali ajudarem a Irina? Achas que o Carlisle vai aliar-se a eles contra o Jake?"

"Não sei…Talvez seja melhor perguntar-lhe."

"Sim, talvez seja melhor."


	17. Amizade Complicada

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**17. Amizade Complicada**

Na sala, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper divertiam-se a jogar Pictionary enquanto Esme e Carlisle viam as notícias. Edward tentou juntar-se ao jogo mas Jasper e Emmett não aceitaram porque Edward acabava sempre por vencer todos os jogos.

Esme tentou ajudar Edward dizendo que eles estavam a ser ingratos com o irmão mas não funcionou. Achei a cena deveras interessante. Não era bem assim que eu imaginava os serões dos Cullens. Quase pareciam uma família verdadeira e eu agora fazia parte dessa família.

Nessa altura reparei que Alice não estava na sala com os outros. Isso era estranho porque Alice estava sempre com Jasper.

"Onde está a Alice?" Perguntei.

"Saiu." Disse Rosalie.

Será que estava a tratar dos preparativos para o casamento?

"Por favor vai tomar banho Bella. Cheiras a cão molhado." Acrescentou Rosalie torcendo o nariz.

"Mais tarde, Rosalie…agora preciso de falar com a Alice." Insisti.

"És uma vampira, Bella. Podes procurá-la sozinha." Referiu Emmett com um sorriso trocista.

Ele tinha toda a razão.

"Queres companhia?" Perguntou Edward.

"Não. Acho que consigo encontrá-la sozinha."

Na verdade eu queria apreciar os meus novos "poderes" com calma. Agora eu já não era a humana trapalhona que sempre fora. Edward deve ter entendido a minha intenção e deixou-me sair sozinha.

Entrei na floresta seguindo o cheiro de Alice e rapidamente me fascinei com tudo o que estava em meu redor. Ainda não me tinha apercebido de quão diferente a realidade se tinha tornado desde que me transformara. Agora eu conseguia ver, cheirar e sentir coisas que nunca tinha experimentado. O modo como eu me mexia na floresta era completamente diferente. Já não sentia medo ao andar ou mesmo ao correr no meio das árvores. Antigamente estava sempre a tropeçar mas agora era como se soubesse onde colocar os pés, se é que eles assentavam realmente no tapete verde e castanho da floresta.

Continuei atenta ao cheiro de Alice enquanto admirava a natureza. Também já não precisava de me preocupar com o frio ou com o calor. Os ruídos que eu conseguia ouvir fascinavam-me. E foi então que ouvi duas vozes distintas. Uma masculina e outra feminina. Reconheci-os quase imediatamente.

Alice e Jacob conversavam junto à fronteira. Fiquei curiosa e corri na sua direcção temendo que eles estivessem a discutir. Porém ao aproximar-me percebi que não era esse o caso. Eles pareciam apenas estar a conversar calmamente. Parei e fiquei a ouvi-los.

"Não era suposto ires buscar a tua irmã a Forks?" Questionou Alice.

"Ela apanhou boleia de um amigo."

"Pareces…aborrecido. Estás zangado com ela?"

"Discutimos quando ela chegou."

"Certo…E é por isso que andas a vaguear sozinho na floresta junto à nossa fronteira?"

"Não estou a vaguear."

"Estás sim, cachorrinho."

"Não sou um cachorrinho, pigmeu cintilante." Retorquiu Jacob.

"Não me chames isso. Não sou um pigmeu cintilante." Avisou Alice.

"E eu não sou um cachorrinho."

"Eu acho a expressão "cachorrinho" carinhosa." Disse ela. Do local onde eu estava não consegui perceber se Alice estava a falar a sério ou a gozar com Jacob.

"Bem, não preciso do teu carinho."

"Tudo bem…de agora em diante chamo-te apenas…Jacob. Pode ser?"

"Pode ser…sang…Alice. Porque estás aqui? Andas a caçar?"

"Não. Vim apenas ver-te."

"Porquê?"

"Porque agora posso ver-te." Disse ela com alegria.

"Fico feliz por saber que não és cega." Disse Jacob com sarcasmo.

Alice não pareceu ficar zangada.

"O que eu quero dizer é que posso ver o teu futuro. Por enquanto…" Anunciou ela. Fiquei surpreendida com aquela declaração porque Alice nunca conseguira ver o futuro dos lobisomens antes porque eles eram demasiado voláteis.

"Como é que isso é possível?" Inquiriu Jacob.

"Não faço ideia. Nem sequer sei se vou continuar a poder ver o teu futuro. Penso que dever estar relacionado ao facto de teres sido mordido por um vampiro."

"Então também podes ver o futuro do Seth?"

"Acho que sim."

"Bem…isso é…óptimo. Acho eu."

"Quero agradecer-te por teres permitido ao Edward salvar a Bella."

"Ela estava a morrer…eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa."

"Bem…é graças a ti que a Bella agora é uma de nós e fico feliz por teres enfrentado os teus amigos e teres dado o teu consentimento." Disse ela. "Mas na verdade não vim até aqui apenas para te dizer isto. Uma vez tive uma visão em que a Bella se juntava à nossa família. O futuro de uma pessoa pode mudar…as minhas visões não são sempre permanentes. Tudo depende das decisões que se tomam…e quando estavas a esvair-te em sangue na nossa sala, o futuro da Bella alterou-se por alguns instantes. Vi-a ao teu lado, rodeada de dois rapazinhos de cabelo negro como o teu."

"Parece que pelo menos por uma vez ela me escolheu…por alguns segundos…"

"Sim. Ela ia deixar o Edward e ficar contigo."

Jacob suspirou.

"Lamento que esse futuro já não se vá realizar. A Bella teria sido feliz ao teu lado mas…"

"Ela pertence ao Edward agora. Eu sei disso."

"Continuas a ser importante para ela. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda te ama."

"Sim, eu sei. As coisas vão parecer estranhas por algum tempo mas lentamente sei que vou habituar-me à ideia de ela ser uma vampira. Apesar de tudo…quero que continuemos a ser amigos."

"Seremos amigos, Jacob. Tenho a certeza…vamos precisar de vocês no futuro. Não tive uma visão mas tenho um pressentimento que vamos precisar uns dos outros em breve."

"Bem, vocês sabem onde me encontrar."

"Sim, sabemos. Acho que agora entendo melhor a razão que levou a Bella a gostar tanto de ti."

"Por favor não te apaixones por mim também. Não quero problemas com o teu marido…ele dá-me arrepios."

Alice riu-se.

"Não és assim tão mau, Jacob."

"Tu também não, Alice. Mas continuas a cheirar mal."

"Isto vai ser uma amizade complicada, não vai?"

"Absolutamente."

"Talvez um dia me habitue ao vosso cheiro."

"Eu duvido que me conseguir habituar ao vosso."

"Veremos. Até depois, Jacob Black."

"Até depois, Alice Cullen."

Apesar de ser uma vampira e de ter novos poderes, não consegui ser suficientemente inteligente para fugir dali antes de Alice me encontrar. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou-me com uma expressão de desilusão.

"A ouvir atrás das portas?" Questionou.

Eu olhei-a com embaraço e dei graças aos céus por os vampiros não corarem.

"Não literalmente…Eu estava atrás de uma árvore." Tentei fazer uma piada. Por alguma razão desconhecida o facto de me ter tornado uma vampira não me tinha feito mais inteligente.

"Porque estás aqui?" Perguntou ela regressando ao seu humor bem disposto. "Queres ir caçar?"

"Não, na verdade andava à tua procura."

"Oh…queres falar sobre o casamento?"

"Sim mas primeiro quero perguntar-te algumas coisas."

"Está bem."

"Estavas mesmo a falar a sério quando disseste ao Jake que agora consegues ver o seu futuro?"

"Sim, claro. Vou ter de falar com o Carlisle sobre isso para ele dar a sua opinião. Não sei o que aconteceu mas consegui ver o futuro dele e acho que também sou capaz de ver o do Seth."

"Então…viste mesmo o nosso futuro juntos?"

"Sim. Mas esse futuro já não se vai realizar porque a Irina te atacou e o Edward te transformou…Não te deste conta que ias escolher o Jacob?"

"Não…"

Eu lembrava-me vagamente de ter percebido que eu era a culpada por Jacob estar à beira da morte. Parte de mim desejava ficar com ele para sempre porque Edward viveria eternamente e Jacob era mortal. Jacob precisava de mim e Edward contentar-se-ia em saber que eu era feliz. Porém esses pensamentos apenas tinham atravessado a minha mente durante alguns segundos.

"Foi por isso que me olhaste de modo estranho naquele momento, não foi?" Perguntei.

"Sim."

"Se tu viste isso…o Edward leu a tua mente e também sabe…"

"Sim, ele sabe de tudo. Lamento."

"Ele deve estar chateado comigo."

"Não me parece. Deve ter ficado triste mas não zangado. Ele teria aceitado a tua decisão porque te ama." Declarou Alice com confiança. "Podemos falar do casamento agora?"

Suspirei. Alice jamais desistiria.

"Só uma última questão…O que quiseste dizer quando disseste ao Jacob que vamos precisar uns dos outros em breve?"

"É apenas um pressentimento. Agora somos aliados deles."

"Aliados?"

"O Edward disse que o Jacob se tornou alfa porque quer garantir que as nossas famílias cumprem o tratado. Ele não quer que nenhum dos seus amigos nos ataque, especialmente porque tu agora és uma de nós. Agora somos mais do que velhos conhecidos, somos aliados."

"Isso é bom, certo?"

"Sim mas também é…muito importante. As nossas espécies têm sido inimigas desde sempre e agora…tudo mudou. Esta aliança pode acabar por ser perigosa para nós, mas vale a pena."

"Porquê?"

"Porque se os Volturi souberem não vão ficar contentes e irão obrigar-nos a escolher um lado. Eles não permitem este tipo de alianças entre espécies inimigas."

"Porque não nos podem deixar em paz?" Queixei-me.

"Desde que eles não saibam, não há problema."

"E se descobrirem?"

"Eu terei uma visão e deixaremos Forks."

"Odeio os Volturi."

"Eu também…Mas agora vamos falar sobre o casamento."

"Tudo bem…vamos falar sobre o casamento." Desisti. "Vamos encontrar o Edward para resolver tudo."

Alice abraçou-me e regressámos a casa.


	18. Preparativos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**18. Preparativos**

A nossa conversa com Alice sobre os preparativos para o casamento foi longa. Alice queria manter o seu plano inicial ou seja, remarcar o casamento na Igreja de Forks e voltar a convidar toda a gente. Quando lhe disse que não podíamos manter aquele plano porque eu me tinha transformado e as pessoas iriam notar, ela sugeriu que fossemos a Seattle. Casaríamos numa igreja e depois faríamos a festa num Hotel.

Eu recusei e desta vez Edward teve de me apoiar. Eu queria uma cerimónia privada. Depois de muitas tentativas ela acabou por aceitar fazer aquilo que eu queria, porém ficou furiosa quando lhe disse que queria casar dali a cinco dias. Acho que ela pensou que teria tempo para detalhes e cinco dias não eram suficientes. Graças aos Céus.

"Cinco dias!" reclamou ela saindo do quarto de Edward. "Ingratos!"

Jasper juntou-se a ela imediatamente para a acalmar mas eu não acreditava que isso fosse possível. Nunca tinha visto Alice tão irritada. Eventualmente ela teria de se acalmar e iria perdoar-nos.

O sol estava finalmente a nascer. Por muitos meses não tínhamos visto a sua luz em Forks. Puxei Edward até à cama e deitámo-nos abraçados. Ficámos em silêncio durante algum tempo, ouvindo Alice queixar-se e dar ordens aos restantes membros da família. Fechei os olhos mas sabia perfeitamente que jamais voltaria a dormir ou a sonhar. Porém, estar deitada com Edward a abraçar-me fazia-me sentir calma.

"Importas-te que não nos casemos numa igreja como querias?" Perguntei sem abrir os olhos.

"Não. Penso que nesta situação é melhor assim." Respondeu-me com sinceridade.

Um casamento privado era absolutamente melhor para nós, especialmente porque era suposto estarmos doentes. Essa fora a desculpa que Carlisle arranjara para cancelar o casamento após Alice ter tido a visão da chegada de Irina a Forks. A história convenceu toda a gente. Inicialmente toda a gente pensara que o mal-estar de Alice se devia a uma gravidez, mas Carlisle soube convencê-los de que todos nós estávamos com uma gripe contagiosa e que por isso tínhamos ido para o Hospital.

Claro que os únicos que não acreditaram na história foram os meus pais. Charlie e Renée foram ao Hospital para saber o que se passava connosco e quando perceberam que não tínhamos lá ido acabaram por descobrir que Carlisle mentira. Acabaram obviamente no meio de uma grande confusão mas pelo menos agora sabiam de tudo.

"Vamos ter de devolver todos os presentes." Suspirou Edward ao meu ouvido.

Isso era inevitável. Não só teríamos de devolver tudo como também teríamos de dizer a toda a gente que o casamento iria ser adiado por tempos indefinidos até que estivéssemos recuperados. Teríamos ainda de ir a Seattle buscar um padre para nos casar porque o padre de Forks estava fora de questão.

"É pena…gostei imenso da batedeira que a Jessica nos comprou."

Ele riu-se e beijou-me ternamente.

"Pode ser que lhe devolvam o dinheiro." Disse ele ainda rindo.

"Pessoal…lamento incomodar mas a Alice está a dar comigo em doido." Queixou-se Emmett entrando no quarto sem bater. "Por favor vão experimentar a roupa ou ela vai explodir."

Edward e eu suspirámos e seguimos Emmett.

"Finalmente…quanto tempo nos iam fazer esperar? Ela está a começar a enervar-me!" Disse Rosalie. " A propósito remarquei a vossa lua-de-mel para daqui a cinco dias no mesmo local."

"Obrigado, Rosalie." Disse eu com um sorriso. Eu sabia que Rosalie continuava a não gostar muito de mim, mas agora que era como ela, eu iria tentar agradar-lhe.

"Bella!" Gritou Alice. "Já tenho os modelos. Vamos escolher o novo vestido."

Novo vestido? Eu não queria um vestido novo, gostava imenso do que ela tinha escolhido da primeira vez. Era lindíssimo e ficava-me bem. Apenas necessitava de ser lavado e arranjado.

"Estás a brincar comigo, não estás?" Resmungou ela quando lhe disse que iria usar o mesmo vestido.

"Não."

"Bella, não podes casar com o mesmo vestido!" Disse indignada com a minha sugestão.

"Alice, aquele vestido tem…valor sentimental. Adoro-o. Por favor."

Ela rolou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

"Este casamento vai ser um desastre! Odeio-te Bella." Declarou ela. "E odeio-te a ti também, Edward!" Gritou ela na direcção da sala onde o irmão conversava com Carlisle.

"Sim, eu sei…eu também te adoro." Respondeu Edward. "Agora concentra-te em arranjar o vestido da Bella…estou a conversar."

Lentamente, todos começaram a seguir as indicações de Alice novamente. Emmett e Rosalie saíram para ir a Forks buscar mais comida e alguns adereços para a decoração. Esme e Carlisle foram devolver os presentes de casamento aos antigos convidados. Alice continuou a trabalhar nas nossas roupas porque só eu ia vestir o mesmo vestido. Todos os outros iam vestir roupa nova. Jasper foi a Seattle para falar com o padre e Edward e eu acabámos no seu quarto a escrever montanhas de postais de agradecimento e desculpa por termos de cancelar o casamento.

Porém desta vez o meu ânimo estava diferente. Eu estava realmente feliz por saber que me iria casar dali a cinco dias. Mesmo que as coisas não estivessem perfeitas como Alice queria, eu sabia que para mim, tudo estaria na perfeição desde que Edward estivesse comigo.

"Vou fazer uma despedida de solteira para ti nas vésperas do casamento." Avisou Alice quando eu experimentava o vestido novamente.

"Tudo bem mas…não quero humanos." Disse eu.

"Eu sei. Vamos ser apenas nós…e a tua mãe se ela quiser vir."

Eu duvidava.

"Tens a certeza que não queres ir caçar?" Perguntou ela.

"Estás a começar a parecer o Carlisle. Não tenho fome…ou sede…o que quer que seja."

"Bem…pelos vistos, és realmente diferente dos outros recém-nascidos. Ainda bem."

"Sim, acho que sim." Sorri feliz comigo mesma. Era bom saber que era diferente. Era bom saber que não iria agir como uma maníaca obcecada por sangue como Bree e os outros vampiros recém-nascidos.

"Quando pensas ir à reserva falar com os lobisomens?"

"Amanhã."

"Posso ir contigo?"

Achei estranho aquele pedido.

"Sim, claro…mas porquê?" Questionei.

"Quero oferecer os meus conselhos à Sue, à Leah, à Emily e aos outros também. Eles não se sabem vestir a rigor para este tipo de cerimónia. Já viste como a Leah Clearwater se veste? É horrível…"

Típico de Alice. Ela continuava a querer que tudo fosse perfeito.

xxxxxxxxxx

O nosso encontro com Jacob foi um sucesso. Ele aceitou o convite e prometeu convencer todos os outros a irem também. Depois de tudo o que se passara entre mim e os Quileutes era apenas justo que eu os convidasse para o meu casamento. Jacob ainda parecia um pouco zangado com a irmã mas não tive tempo de lhe perguntar porquê.

Assim que regressámos a casa, Alice foi para o telefone encomendar mais comida porque com a vinda dos lobisomens, iríamos precisar de toneladas de mantimentos.

Edward estava no jardim e abracei-o carinhosamente.

"Eles aceitaram?" Perguntou ele.

"O Jacob vem. Penso que os outros também vão aceitar. O Seth deve vir…Incomoda-te?"

"Não. Nem por isso."

Pus os meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e beijei-o.

"Estás realmente a gostar da tua nova vida, não estás?" Perguntou ele divertido.

"Sim."

"E do que gostas mais?"

"Humm…Deixa-me pensar…Acho que é do facto de não ser preciso respirar quando nos beijamos."

"A sério?"

Ele beijou-me de novo e eu respondi com alguns entusiasmo. Era diferente de quando era humana mas não era pior nem nada que o parecesse. Agora eu já podia aventurar-me um pouco mais e ele não tinha de ser tão cuidadoso. Isso fazia com que tudo fosse mais emocionante.

"Podemos realmente ficar em Forks depois do casamento?" Questionei. O plano inicial era irmos viver para o Canadá ou para o Alasca.

"Sim. Não vai haver problema. O Carlisle ainda pode ficar aqui durante mais uns dois anos até que as pessoas comecem a perceber que não envelhecemos."

Dois anos não era muito tempo para ficar perto do meu pai e dos meus amigos mas era melhor do que nada.

"E os Volturi?"

"Faremos uma breve visita a Itália daqui a uns tempos. O Aro verá que te transformaste e ficará tudo óptimo." Assegurou Edward.

"Achas que nos vão deixar em paz depois disso?"

"O Aro vai tentar recrutar-nos. Ele está interessado nos nossos poderes, especialmente no teu e no da Alice."

"No meu?"

"És um escudo Bella. Consegues bloquear poderes…Serias muito valiosa para ele."

"Nunca serei um deles."

"Eles não podem obrigar-nos, por isso não precisas de te preocupar."

"Até há umas horas atrás eu era apenas uma humana trapalhona e descuidada. Agora tenho a Máfia dos vampiros italianos atrás mim…"

"Isso não é excitante?" Riu-se Edward.

"Oh sim…é fabuloso."

Rimos os dois.

"Como foi para ti, Edward?" Perguntei retomando a minha voz séria. "Quando te transformaste…"

"Já te contei…"

"Mas naquela altura eu era humana. Agora consigo entender melhor."

"Tudo bem, eu digo-te tudo o que quiseres saber."

Falámos durante horas sobre a sua transformação, o que motivou Carlisle a fazê-lo, como Edward acordou, como ele se foi lentamente adaptando a uma nova vida até aceitar aquilo que se tinha tornado para sempre. Ainda era cedo para eu sentir tudo o que ele tinha sentido mas com o seu apoio, eu sabia que ficaria bem.

xxxxxxxxxx

No dia anterior ao casamento Jacob e a sua alcateia apareceram para ajudar a montar a tenda gigante. Alice tinha previsto um dia com sol e isso queria dizer que tínhamos de estar protegidos contra os raios solares. Sam, Leah e Seth não estavam com eles.

Jacob e Emmett passaram o dia a fazer apostas idiotas e infelizmente não demorou muito até Jasper, Edward e os outros Quileutes se juntarem a eles. No fim acabei por ter de fazer um desafio a Emmett de braço-de-ferro, o qual venci graças à minha força de recém-nascida, para os obrigar a trabalhar.

No final do dia reparei que Jacob continuava com um humor errático e decidi que era altura de saber o que se passava. Éramos amigos e eu queria ajudar. Porém não estava preparada para ouvir o que ele contou.

"O Paul imprimiu na Rachel?" Perguntei chocada. "Na tua irmã?"

"Quantas Rachels conheces? Claro que foi com a minha irmã." Disse ele baixando a cabeça.

"Bem…confesso que não esperava por essa. O Paul…e a Rachel…Wow."

"Apetece-me matá-lo." Confessou ele começando a tremer.

"Vá lá Jake, podia ser pior."

"Como?"

Não respondi. Não sabia o que dizer.

"Tenta conhecê-lo melhor e ser seu amigo. Talvez ele não seja assim tão mau."

"Já o conheço muito bem, Bella. Bem demais. Ele é um idiota chapado. Está sempre a pensar na Rachel. Já não aguento estar transformado quando ele está. É revoltante estar na cabeça dele."

Paul era uma adolescente e era normal pensar sobre raparigas naquela idade. Especialmente quando a rapariga em questão era a sua alma gémea. Não havia nada a fazer sobre o assunto. Jacob teria de se habituar.

"Vês? Era disso que eu falava quando lia a tua mente sempre que pensavas na Bella." Disse Edward entrando na cozinha.

"Isso era diferente." Replicou Jacob imediatamente.

"Em que sentido?" Perguntou Edward.

"Tu não eras obrigado a ler os meus pensamentos. Apenas querias entrar na minha cabeça e saber o que eu pensava. O Paul e eu partilhamos pensamentos porque pertencemos à mesma alcateia. Não posso simplesmente desligar-me dele…"

"Jake…precisas de te acalmar e aceitar que eles vão ficar juntos."

"Que nojo!" Exclamou ele.

"Bem, podes sempre dar um comando alfa ao Paul para ele se afastar dela." Sugeriu Edward.

"Não…sei…"

"Porque não?" Perguntei. "Seria o mais fácil."

"Ele não quer ser como o Sam. Não quer obrigar os companheiros a fazer algo contra a sua vontade." Explicou Edward.

Eu estava impressionada. Jacob parecia ter amadurecido.

"Isso é muito nobre da tua parte, Jake. Estou realmente orgulhosa de ti." Confessei.

"Só queria que a Rachel regressasse à Universidade." Queixou-se.

"A culpa é minha. Não devia tê-la convidado para o casamento. Desculpa."

"Oh…deixa lá…Só tenho de estar atento a todos os movimentos do Paul." Referiu Jacob.

"Nesse caso é melhor ires…O Paul foi-se embora há mais de cinco minutos." Informou Edward.

"O quê?" Raios! Vejo-te depois…" Jacob saiu a correr atrás de Paul.

"Ele disse _vejo-te depois_?" Questionei.

"Sim. Convidei-os para a minha despedida de solteiro hoje à noite."

"Como?" Quase gritei. "Convidaste a alcateia do Jacob?"

"Porque não? Eles também vêm ao casamento, mais vale ter a certeza que se vão portar convenientemente."

Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez fosse melhor ter a certeza que a alcateia não iria causar problemas.

Foi com alguma surpresa que eu, Alice, Esme e Rosalie vimos Jacob e os outros chegarem à mansão carregados de cerveja e cachorros quentes. Os jovens da reserva necessitavam de muitas calorias.

Enquanto nós víamos filmes românticos, os rapazes pareciam estar a divertir-se ainda mais. A música alta e as vozes alegres de todos eram a prova de que a festa de Edward era sem dúvida mais interessante do que a minha.

"Vamos espiá-los." Sugeriu Alice.

"Porquê? Achas que trouxeram strippers?" Perguntou Esme.

"Eu mato o Emmett!" Rosalie disse cerrando os punhos e eu acreditei nela piamente. Não queria estar na pele de Emmett se isso fosse verdade.

"Devíamos ficar aqui e ver algumas fotos dos anos oitenta." Disse Esme.

"Vá lá…vamos só espreitar." Alice agarrou o meu braço e puxou-me em direcção às escadas onde nos escondemos observando a festa dos rapazes.

Era meia-noite e alguns dos mais jovens estavam já um tanto ou quanto alcoolizados. No entanto não haviam discussões ou tentativas de assassinato como eu inicialmente pensara. Há alguns dias atrás só o facto de juntar Jacob e Edward sob o mesmo tecto poderia originar o caos e agora ali estavam eles a fazer jogos idiotas e a divertirem-se. Senti-me um pouco posta de lado.

No passado Edward era o anti-social. Era ele quem andava sempre sozinho e era eu quem tinha amigos com quem podia andar. Agora os nossos papéis tinham-se invertido mas pelo menos isso queria dizer que havia esperança de um dia sermos todos bons amigos.

Regressámos para o quarto de Alice e continuámos a ver o filme.

"Não acredito que o Edward está a ter uma verdadeira festa…" Suspirei.

"Há tanto tempo que não fazemos uma…" Disse Esme.

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntei. Eles estavam sempre a celebrar algo.

"As nossas festas nunca são assim tão emocionantes. A última vez que fizemos uma aqui em casa foi quando celebrámos a vossa graduação."

"Não há muito que possamos fazer para nos divertir quando somos apenas os sete. Não bebemos, não comemos…" Disse Alice. "São festas mais…aborrecidas."

"Também nos divertimos…" Acrescentou Rosalie. "Mas não desta maneira. Ter os…lobos aqui faz-nos lembrar quando éramos humanos e nos divertíamos realmente. Entendes?"

Eu acenei.

"Daqui a alguns anos irás perceber melhor." Assegurou Rosalie.

Acabámos por conversar animadamente sobre outras coisas e eu tentei concentrar-me porém havia algo que me inquietava. Queria saber mais coisas sobre como era estar com um vampiro.

"Comoéaprimeiravezcomumvampiro?" As palavras saíram da minha boca quase como um vómito e ninguém percebeu nada.

"O quê?" Perguntou Alice.

Suspirei derrotada. Ia mesmo ter de perguntar.

"Estou…preocupada com a minha noite de lua-de-mel…" Remediei.

Elas riram-se.

"Isso é tão romântico, Bella." Disse Alice divertida.

"Não tem piada, Alice. Nunca estive com ninguém. O Edward foi o meu primeiro namorado e nunca…bem…tu sabes."

"És uma vampira. Não tens que ter medo de nada." Referiu Rosalie com um ar sério. "Agora já não precisas de ter medo de ficar magoada ou de ele te matar. Além disso estão apaixonados. As coisas vão acontecer naturalmente."

"E não terás de temer ficar grávida." Acrescentou Esme com um olhar triste.

"Vai acontecer naturalmente." Repeti. Nada do que elas me tinham dito ajudara. Eu continuava nervosa.

"A propósito…Acho que o Edward também nunca esteve com ninguém…por isso estão os dois no mesmo barco. Talvez isso te ajude a acalmar." Sorriu-me Rosalie.

De facto, isso ajudava mas ainda assim haviam outras coisas que me assustavam mas teria de pensar nelas depois. O sol nasceria dali a algumas horas e em breve eu estaria casada.


	19. Cerimónia

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**19. Cerimónia**

Alice estava realmente furiosa. Enquanto Esme e Rosalie se ocupavam do meu cabelo e maquilhagem, Alice andava numa correria louca gritando impropérios a Jacob e aos seus amigos para se irem preparar para a festa. Para terem passado a noite na sala de estar dos Cullen, Jake e os outros deveriam realmente ter bebido demais. Eu só esperava que não causassem problemas.

Uma hora depois Emmett saiu para ir buscar os meus pais e Phil. Assim que terminei de vestir o belo vestido branco que Alice tinha preparado, desci as escadas para receber os primeiros convidados. Billy e Rachel sorriram quando me viram e eu devolvi-lhes o sorriso. Era importante para mim que estivessem presentes no dia do meu casamento. Eu não via Rachel Black há muitos anos. Ela era realmente bonita. Os seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate eram exactamente iguais aos de Jacob. O seu cabelo castanho escuro caí-lhe sobre os ombros e vestia um bonito vestido roxo. Ela não se lembrava muito de mim e apesar de provavelmente estar curiosa, não fez muitas perguntas ainda que a principal razão para tal fosse o facto de Paul ter acabado de chegar com Jacob e Embry. Ao que parecia Paul tinha direito a escolta.

Seth, Sue e Leah chegaram alguns minutos depois e eu tive de admitir que fora uma boa ideia permitir que Alice ajudasse os Quileutes a escolher o que vestir para a cerimónia. Sue Clearwater parecia dez anos mais nova e Leah parecia finalmente uma mulher. Na verdade ela estava realmente bonita num vestido vermelho escuro. Senti alguma tensão entre ela e o resto da alcateia mas não podia preocupar-me com esses detalhes agora. Além disso Seth avançava para mim a passos largos sorrindo. Abracei-o emocionada porque não o via desde o dia em que Irina quase nos matara.

"Estou muito feliz por teres recuperado, Seth." Disse eu enquanto ele me abraçava.

"E eu estou feliz por saber que ainda podemos ser amigos." Confessou. "Obrigado por nos convidares."

"Estás louco? Como poderia eu não te convidar?"

"Quem está pronto para as fotos?" Inquiriu Esme de máquina em punho.

"Eu estou pronto para a comida." Referiu Embry.

"Tem calma, rafeiro." Disse Alice em voz baixa.

"Tudo bem, baixinha." Replicou Embry deitando a língua de fora como uma criança.

Segundos depois começámos a tirar as fotografias e por fim Rosalie, Esme e Alice começaram a chamar os convidados para irem ocupar os seus lugares debaixo da tenda branca no jardim.

Vi Quil com a pequena Claire ao colo e Sam e Emily de mãos dadas. Ela vestia um vestido comprido cor de cinza que provavelmente Alice escolhera e comprara. Kim veio rapidamente elogiar o meu bonito vestido branco e saiu atrás de Jared, juntando-se depois a Paul e Jacob.

Foi então que a minha mãe se dirigiu a mim. Tinha acabado de chegar e parecia um pouco emocionada. Ela foi a última a deixar-me depois de me beijar, juntando-se a Phil na primeira fila de cadeiras. Agora eu estava sozinha na mansão com o meu pai.

"Como estás, Charlie?" Perguntei.

"Vou indo. A tua mãe está preocupada contigo, com a tua vida, com a lua-de-mel…"

"Eu sei. Também sei que ela ainda está assustada com tudo isto…lobisomens…vampiros…foi um pouco demais."

"Sim."

"Não discutiram por causa disso, pois não?"

Ele acenou negativamente.

"Não. Acho que estamos de acordo neste assunto…mais ou menos."

Naquele momento ouvi um carro a chegar. Sabia que eram Jasper, Carlisle e o padre.

"Então…não podes estar ao sol…" Disse Charlie timidamente.

"Não…A nossa pele brilha."

"A sério?"

"Sim. É esquisito, não é?"

"Sim, mas terei de me acostumar."

"Sabes Charlie…pai…Eu amo-te muito...de verdade."

Ele sorriu e abraçou-me sem medo ou sem se arrepiar com o frio que agora o meu corpo produzia. Eu deveria ter dito ao meu pai que o amava há mais tempo. Agora as coisas pareciam mais uma despedida e isso entristecia-me porque no fundo eu sabia que um dia eu teria de o deixar. Teria de me ir embora de Forks e ele iria envelhecer e morrer. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

"Tu vais ser sempre a minha menina. A minha filha. Vou amar-te sempre, Bella. Não importa o que sejas ou onde estiveres." Disse ele.

Se eu pudesse naquele momento teria chorado para que o meu pai soubesse que aquelas palavras significavam muito para mim. Beijei-o no rosto e depois ele ofereceu-me o seu braço. Aproveitando o facto de uma nuvem estar a bloquear o sol, saímos de casa.

Ele levou-me pela passadeira vermelha até ao padre e depois entregou a minha mão a Edward que me esperava com um sorriso. A partir desse momento nada mais me importou. Eu estava finalmente a tomar a decisão certa, soube disso assim que os meus olhos pousaram nos de Edward. Ele estava lindíssimo num fato negro com uma rosa branca na lapela. Não era preciso muito para que Edward se destacasse de todos os homens, mas naquele momento ele estava particularmente elegante e belo. Tal e qual um deus do Olimpo.

A cerimónia foi bastante rápida. Trocámos os nossos votos, alianças e beijámo-nos com paixão quando o padre nos declarou marido e mulher. Agora era para sempre, tal como devia ser. Ouvindo toda a gente bater palmas, seguimos para as mesas onde o almoço seria servido.

A comida seria apenas para os convidados humanos e para os parcialmente humanos também. A alcateia de Jacob parecia bastante entusiasmada com as diversas iguarias que estavam a ser servidas. Depois do almoço a minha mãe veio falar-me. Desejou-me felicidades e pediu desculpa por ter de regressar a Jacksonville mais cedo do que o esperado pois Phil tinha de preparar um jogo.

Assim que a música começou a tocar o meu pai dirigiu-se a mim e, tal como era costume, dançámos a primeira música sem interrupções. Pouco depois a pista de dança começou a encher e troquei de par para dançar com Carlisle. Edward dançara com Esme e com Sue Clearwater.

Entretanto Carlisle teve de levar o padre a Seattle e só então começou realmente a diversão. O meu parceiro de dança seguinte era Jacob. Finalmente iríamos poder falar com pouco.

"Obrigado por vires." Disse eu.

"Bem não podia recusar. Não é todos os dias que temos um convite que inclui comida e bebida grátis."

Não pude deixar de rir. Era realmente um alívio saber que ele continuava a ser o mesmo Jacob. Já não parecia tão zangado ou triste pelo facto de eu estar com Edward. Provavelmente dera-se conta que agora cada um de nós tinha de seguir o seu caminho. O meu era ao lado de Edward e por isso apenas poderíamos ser amigos. Mesmo que ele ainda me amasse eu tinha a certeza que ele seria capaz de me esquecer. Ele ainda era jovem e com certeza encontraria a rapariga ideal em breve.

"Como estás a lidar com a tua nova posição de alfa?" Perguntei.

"Está tudo bem. O Sam está a ajudar-me."

"A Irina continua por aí."

"Ela não vai conseguir chegar até nós. Estou muito mais forte agora."

"Bem, só queria pedir-te que não te metesses em sarilhos enquanto estivermos fora, está bem?"

"Com todo o respeito Bella mas não sou eu o imane de sarilhos."

"Muito engraçadinho."

A música parou subitamente e Jacob pegou na minha mão e surpreendentemente levou-me até Edward.

"Devias dançar com o teu marido…Tenho a certeza de que sou muito mais interessante do que ele mas devias dar-lhe uma hipótese." Brincou ele.

Tentei bater-lhe na cabeça mas ele era demasiado alto.

"Obrigado Jacob." Disse Edward.

Jacob afastou-se de nós juntando-se a Quil, Embry e Jared que estavam junto à mesa da comida. Preparei-me então para dançar com o meu maravilhoso marido. A palavra já não me assustava apesar de eu estar preocupada com a lua-de-mel. Dei graças aos céus por ele continuar sem conseguir ler a minha mente. Isso seria embaraçoso.

"Estás feliz?" Questionei.

"Muito."

"Eu também. Apesar de as coisas não terem corrido exactamente como planeado, estou muito feliz por estarmos aqui e tudo ter terminado bem."

"Sim, creio que as coisas poderiam realmente ter corrido muito pior."

"Amo-te muito Edward."

"E eu a ti, Bella."

Durante cerca de meia hora, Edward e eu estivemos na pista de dança, abraçados. De vez em quando olhávamos para os nossos amigos e famílias a divertirem-se mas então, a expressão calma de Edward alterou-se e eu soube que algo iria acontecer.

"O Jacob vai fazer algo…" Disse ele.

Segui o olhar de Edward e vi Jacob dirigir-se à pista de dança onde a sua irmã dançava abraçada a Paul. As mãos dele não deixavam dúvidas de que Paul estava realmente interessado nela.

Jacob já devia ter aceitado a situação. A relação de Rachel e Paul era permanente ainda que não tivessem assumido namoro. Jacob estava a exagerar mas ele estava no seu direito porque Rachel era sua irmã.

"Ele vai atacar o Paul?" Perguntei com alguma preocupação. Paul era um dos lobos mais instáveis da alcateia, eu sabia isso melhor do que ninguém.

"Ainda não."

"Talvez seja melhor irmos até lá."

"Espera mais um pouco."

Jacob agarrou a sua irmã pela cintura e puxou-a para fora do alcance de Paul.

"Que raios estás a fazer Jake?" Paul reagiu imediatamente.

"Não tocas na minha irmã sem a minha autorização."

"És demasiado protector." Gozou Paul.

"Cala-te!"

"Não és meu pai Jake. Deixa-me em paz." Ordenou Rachel. "Quem raios pensas que és? Só porque cresceste alguns centímetros não quer dizer que sejas…"

"Caluda, Rach…não me faças levar-te para casa." Ameaçou Jacob.

Agora Rachel estava furiosa com o irmão mais novo. Tentou pontapeá-lo mas Jake desviou-se e ela bufou de raiva.

"A vida é minha, Jake. Deixa de interferir." Disse ela quando Jacob finalmente a soltou.

"Ele tem dezasseis anos, sabias?"

"Dezassete." Corrigiu Paul.

"Como queiras." Disse Jacob olhando para Paul.

"Vai para o Inferno, Jake." Rachel virou-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se à mesa onde estavam Billy e Sue lançando olhares furiosos a todos os que estavam ao seu redor.

"Ambos sabemos que eu e ela estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Tens de aceitar isso." Referiu Paul deixando Jacob na pista de dança.

Eu tinha a certeza que Jacob sabia perfeitamente que Paul tinha razão. Uma impressão era inquebrável e eterna e só se Rachel não estivesse interessada em Paul havia uma hipótese de não ficarem juntos, porém como era óbvio, não era essa a situação.

Depois de alguns minutos, Rachel e Jacob continuaram a discutir e tudo terminou quando ela decidiu ir-se embora. Leah ofereceu-se para a acompanhar mas por uma razão desconhecida, pelo menos para mim, Jacob não autorizou.

Rachel despediu-se de nós, desejando-nos boa viagem e pouco depois partiu com Kim, sem que Jacob a proibisse.

"Vamos ter com a Esme." Puxei Edward comigo. "É realmente óptimo poder dançar sem tropeçar nos meus próprios pés."

"Não eras assim tão má, querida."

"Claro que era." Eu era mesmo muito má. A dança não fora o meu forte e toda a gente sabia isso. "O que se passa com a Rosalie?" Perguntei juntando-me a Alice.

Rosalie estava sentada à nossa frente olhando Emmett com atenção. Ele estava junto a Jacob, segredando algo.

"Eles cheiram mal e são rudes e mal-educados. Olhem para eles…não têm qualquer senso de decência." Criticou ela. Eu sabia que Rosalie se referia aos Quileutes.

"Tem calma, querida." Disse Carlisle que acabara de regressar de Seattle num tom paternal. "Eles não são assim tão maus. Dá-lhes uma hipótese."

"Uma hipótese? Nem pensar. Eles nem sequer conseguem manter as camisas vestidas."

"Isso é porque eles têm uma temperatura muito superior à de um humano." Expliquei com orgulho. Pelo menos naquele departamento eu era a perita.

Rosalie olhou-me enojada.

"Não interessa…" Disse ela.

"Deixa Bella. A Rosalie está de mau humor…apesar de ter razões para isso." Referiu Edward.

Eram raras as ocasiões em que Edward defendia Rosalie e isso interessou-me.

"Porquê?" Perguntei.

"O Emmett e o Jacob estão a apostar em quem é mais hostil: a Rosalie ou a Leah."

Aqueles dois eram uns idiotas chapados e estavam a arranjar lenha para se queimar. Eles deviam sofrer de algum sindroma suicida porque se havia algo que toda a gente sabia era que ninguém sai impune depois de brincar com Rosalie Hale e Leah Clearwater.

"Como vão tirar as dúvidas?"

"Bem o Emmett apostou que conseguirá beijar a Leah antes que o Jacob consiga dançar com a Rose."

"E quem vai ganhar?" Virei-me para Alice.

"Não sei. A Leah é um lobisomem, não posso adivinhar isso mas o Jasper diz que ela está de muito mau humor."

Isso parecia ser verdade. Leah Clearwater estava sentada sozinha numa mesa sem tocar na comida. Tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e parecia furiosa. Eu já tinha visto Collin, Brady e até Embry convidá-la para dançar mas ela recusara todos. Era uma pena que ela não se estivesse a divertir porque Leah estava realmente bonita e eu tinha a certeza que vários rapazes estariam interessados em tê-la por perto.

"Bem, acho que o Jacob venceu." Avisou Edward.

"Venceu?" Olhei para o local onde Rosalie estava sentada mas ela tinha desaparecido. Estava de facto na pista de dança com Jacob.

Aquela era uma visão aterradora. Jacob Black a dançar com Rosalie Hale. Era medonho.

Emmett dirigiu-se a eles com calma.

"Sem mãos, rafeiro." Disse ele apontando para as mãos de Jacob na cintura de Rose.

"Ela não se queixou." Replicou Jake.

"Tens noção do que estás a fazer, querida?" Perguntou Emmett à sua mulher.

"Sim."

"Estás a dançar com um…cão."

"Tu ias beijar um. Estamos quites." Rosalie largou Jacob e afastou-se dele.

"Disseste-lhe?" Perguntou Emmett a Jake.

"Não disseste que não lhe podia dizer nada."

"Não acredito nisto…" Queixou-se Emmett.

"Deves-me cem dólares."

"Hey, Jasper…Não usaste o teu poder na Rose pois não?"

"Claro que não. Que graça é que isso tinha?" Respondeu Jasper com um ar inocente.

"Tinha a rapariga-lobo quase na palma da minha mão."

"Isso querias tu." Referiu Jake. "Tu não a conheces como eu. Ela não é como as outras. Não tinhas qualquer hipótese de a beijar."

"Porque não? A não ser que estejas com ciúmes…"

Jacob ficou tenso com aquelas palavras, o que não era normal.

"Com ciúmes? Eu? Vá lá…Porque raios teria ciúmes? Ela é…é…a Leah. Por amor de Deus!"

"Eu acho que ela é bem gira…e tem um corpo…"

Rosalie chegou junto do marido e bateu-lhe na cabeça. Porém eu podia ver que os olhos de Jacob continuavam presos em Leah. Ela continuava sentada com um ar zangado.

"Preciso de uma cerveja." Murmurou Jacob deixando Emmett e Rosalie numa discussão acesa.

"O que se passará com o Jake?" Perguntei curiosa. Será que ele estava mesmo com ciúmes? Provavelmente não. Leah não fazia o seu estilo.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

No final do dia, acabei por verificar que aquele tinha sido o meu casamento de sonho. Tudo estivera perfeito. A festa, o vestido, os convidados. Fora exactamente como eu sempre desejara e agora, depois de termos colocado todas as nossas malas no carro, Edward e eu estávamos prontos para a nossa lua-de-mel.

"Foi maravilhoso Alice." Disse eu abraçando-a. "Obrigado."

"Vamos sentir a tua falta." Disse Edward colocando a mão em cima da cabeça da irmã.

"Mentiroso." Ela fingiu estar amuada.

Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie desejaram-nos uma boa viagem e todos os outros convidados acenaram, despedindo-se de nós. A caminho do aeroporto pensei que gostaria que a minha vida permanecesse assim durante muito tempo. Eu tinha o marido perfeito, uma linda família, amigos maravilhosos e a toda a eternidade. Não podia pedir muito mais.

* * *

Rafaela: De facto o capítulo passado foi alterado em quase 100%. Este também tem algumas alterações por isso é normal que não te lembres. Obrigado pelas reviews. :D Beijinhos

Karisan


	20. Lua de Mel

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**20. Lua-de-Mel**

Fizemos uma viagem calma até Londres onde tivemos de esperar por outro voo para nos levar a Oslo na Noruega. Era a segunda vez que eu estava a viajar fora dos Estados Unidos. Da primeira vez fora com Alice a Itália para salvar Edward. Desta vez as coisas pareciam muito mais aliciantes, afinal de contas estar em Itália não tinha sido nada divertido e a ameaça dos Volturi continuava a pairar sobre nós.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Edward quando estávamos prestes a deixar o aeroporto de Heathrow.

"Nada. Estava só a pensar."

"Sobre o quê? Sabes que és a única pessoa a quem tenho de perguntar isto…" Queixou-se ele.

"Estava a pensar nos meus pais. Eles sabem o nosso segredo."

"Não precisas de ficar preocupada com eles. O Charlie não é o tipo de pessoa que vá espalhar algo assim a todos os seus amigos. Além disso ele tem o Billy e a Sue que poderão ajudá-lo a habituar-se a tudo isto."

"Eu sei…mas a Renée…ela parecia tão assustada."

"É uma reacção normal, querida. As pessoas costumam temer o que não entendem e a tua mãe sempre foi uma pessoa descuidada e optimista. Foi um choque enorme saber o que somos e como vivemos."

"OS Volturi poderão tentar matá-los se souberem que eles sabem sobre nós."

"Eles não fazem ideia do que se passa, Bella. Não sabem que tens uma família humana. O Aro apenas está interessado no teu poder."

"E se eles descobrem?"

"A Alice saberá primeiro e poderemos resolver a situação rapidamente. Desde que a Alice esteja connosco, não haverão problemas."

Era um alívio saber que podia aproveitar a minha lua-de-mel sem recear que os meus pais fossem perseguidos e mortos pelos Volturi. E tudo graças a Alice e às suas visões.

"Pobre Alice…ela é a nossa arma secreta." Comentei.

"Não te preocupes com ela. Ela adora ser a primeira a saber tudo…apesar de nunca o admitir."

Eu sabia que Edward tinha razão. Alice gostava de chamar a atenção sobre ela.

Senti-me muito melhor depois de ter falado com Edward sobre os meus pais e no resto da viagem falámos sobre todo o tipo de coisas, chegámos até a falar sobre desporto, algo que eu nunca apreciara. Edward disse-me que mais cedo ou mais tarde, me iria converter numa adepta de desportos porque toda a família apreciava aquelas actividades.

Em Oslo o tempo parecia estar a ajudar-nos. As nuvens encobriam o sol e por isso pudemos visitar um pouco a cidade antes de irmos alugar um BMW verde-escuro no qual partimos para Bergen. A viagem foi rápida e confortável. Por fim chegámos ao pequeno hotel rústico onde iríamos ficar durante a lua-de-mel. Era um edifício de características medievais feito de pedra e pintado por dentro de castanho e cor de laranja vibrante. Por fora parecia antigo e por dentro moderno. Isso agradou-nos imenso.

O nosso quarto era acolhedor, limpo e espaçoso. A vista da varanda era maravilhosa principalmente àquela hora do dia. Bergen era uma cidade rodeada de montanhas e haviam árvores por todo o lado, o que era perfeito para nós.

Apreciei a mobília e o estilo rústico do nosso quarto enquanto Edward colocava as nossas malas junto à cama. Ia anoitecer em breve e eu começava a sentir-me um pouco nervosa.

Tentei agir normalmente e comecei a abrir as malas para retirar algumas coisas. Tinha de trocar de roupa e arranjar-me adequadamente. Foi então que percebi que jamais deveria ter deixado Alice fazer as minhas malas. Ela tinha colocado diversos adereços e roupa interior demasiado reveladora. Se eu ainda fosse humana estaria a corar.

Demasiado embaraçada para continuar a tirar a minha roupa da mala, decidi pegar na máquina e começar a fotografar o quarto para recordação.

"Bella…confias em mim, certo?" Perguntou-me Edward.

"Claro que sim, porquê?"

"Quero pedir-te uma coisa."

"Está bem, o que é?"

"Quero que telefones aos teus pais e depois à Alice a dizer que já chegámos e que estamos bem. Depois quero que mudes de roupa e esperes por mim."

Eu estava confusa. Ele ia sair? Onde?

"Queres que mude de roupa?" Por uns instantes pensei nos conjuntos de lingerie que Alice colocara na minha mala e fiquei ainda mais nervosa.

"Sim, veste algo confortável. Umas calças e uma blusa quente…e um casaco também. Vejo-te depois."

Não estava à espera que Edward me deixasse sozinha no nosso quarto de hotel na noite da nossa lua-de-mel. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava a planear e tinha até um mau pressentimento quanto a isso. Ele não estava a agir com normalidade, o que era preocupante porque isso poderia querer dizer que ele já não me queria como antes. Talvez o facto de eu já não ser humana o tivesse desmotivado. Talvez ele se tivesse apaixonado pelo meu sangue e não por mim.

Depois de telefonar a Alice e aos meus pais, troquei calmamente de roupa e esperei. Por alguns momentos pensei até que ele tivesse fugido mas ele regressou quinze minutos depois e fiquei completamente chocada ao ver que ele trazia com ele uma mochila de campismo.

Estávamos num confortável hotel e ele queria ir acampar na nossa primeira noite juntos? Ele só podia estar a brincar.

"O que raios se passa?" Perguntei não conseguindo controlar o meu mau humor.

"Confia em mim Bella. Eu sei o que estou a fazer."

Eu começava a ter sérias dúvidas sobre a sua estabilidade mental. Será que ele tinha a noção que eu não planeava passar a nossa lua-de-mel numa tenda de campismo.

"Vamos." Edward puxou-me e saímos de mãos dadas.

A pequena cidade de Bergen era bastante bonita mas naquele momento eu não conseguia entender o que se passava.

"Podias ter avisado que querias dar um passeio. Podia ter trazido a máquina para tirar algumas fotos." Disse eu com algum sarcasmo que não lhe passou despercebido.

"Estamos apenas à espera que anoiteça, Bella."

"Porquê?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas colocou um braço em redor da minha cintura e continuámos a andar em direcção à densa floresta que rodeava a cidade.

Quando finalmente anoiteceu já estávamos completamente rodeados de árvores gigantes. Edward parou e voltou-se para me encarar. Parecia um pouco agitado e preocupado e eu convenci-me que ele ia rejeitar-me.

"Bella…Não quero que interpretes o que vou dizer da pior maneira, mas…"

"Oh meu Deus…" Murmurei. Era mesmo verdade. Ele não me amava como antes. "Já não me amas…Quando me transformei…o meu sangue deixou de te interessar…"

"Como? Estás louca? Claro que te amo. É por isso que aqui estamos."

Olhei para ele com alguma hesitação e esperei pela sua explicação.

"Eu quero estar contigo. Quero muito estar contigo mas tu és uma vampira recém-nascida…"

"E depois?"

"E ainda não te alimentaste desde que te transformaste."

"E isso é um problema?"

"Sim, é um problema devido ao que queremos fazer. Neste momento és muito mais forte do que eu e podes tornar-te instável."

"Não vou tornar-me instável coisa nenhuma, Edward Cullen." Retorqui. "Sou diferente dos outros recém-nascidos…Estás a ver se consegues livrar-te de passarmos a noite juntos…"

"Isso não é verdade. Só estou a tomar algumas precauções."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que se perderes o controlo por qualquer motivo, não serei capaz de te parar."

"Mas eu estou bem."

"Eu sei que estás bem mas tudo pode acontecer, Bella. Ainda não te alimentaste porque a ideia de consumir sangue não te agrada…eu sei disso porque quase todos nós sentimos o mesmo de início. Porém se perderes o controlo irás querer alimentar-te e matarás toda a gente neste cidade…depois passarás para a cidade seguinte e por aí adiante. Se eu estiver no teu caminho, poderás matar-me também. Não posso contar com a ajuda do Carlisle ou dos meus irmãos…Espero que entendas."

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes para reflectir no que Edward me acabara de dizer. As suas palavras faziam sentido. Eu ainda não tinha a noção da minha própria força e não queria perder o controlo sobre as minhas acções. Tinha de me habituar à ideia de que eu já não era a inofensiva Bella Swan. Carlisle dissera que eu era diferente mas ainda assim não havia maneira de prever o meu comportamento.

"Qual é o plano?" Perguntei.

"Quero que te alimentes esta noite. Eu ensino-te a caçar."

Não fora assim que eu imaginara a minha lua-de-mel mas se eu queria poder ter alguns momentos felizes ao lado de Edward talvez fosse melhor aceitar fazer o que ele dizia. Afinal de contas ele é que era o vampiro experiente.

"Eu jamais magoarei pessoas inocentes."

"Eu sei Bella mas temos mesmo de tomar precauções. É melhor assim."

"Está bem…eu confio em ti."

"Obrigado, querida."

"Então vais ensinar-me a caçar?"

"Sim, é esse o plano."

"Então vamos…mas aviso-te que não toco em ratos e me recuso a matar o bambi."

Edward riu-se.

"Os ratos têm realmente um sabor esquisito e o bambi deve estar a dormir."

"Óptimo."

Edward ensinou-me as técnicas básicas para caçar e apesar de eu agora ser uma hábil corredora, sentia-me um pouco esquisita ao ter de perseguir uma presa. Sempre que fora em caçadas com Charlie, geralmente a doninhas e furões, o meu pai levava uma arma, mas nós não precisávamos de nada.

Tive de apelar a todo o meu controlo para parar de pensar na violência que acabara de cometer contra um animal para conseguir alimentar-me. Talvez um dia me habituasse mas por enquanto as coisas eram estranhas para mim. Ainda assim o sangue não tinha um sabor tão mau quanto eu esperava. Antigamente eu costumava desmaiar sempre que via sangue, agora estava a bebê-lo para me manter forte e sob controlo. Que irónico.

Depois de termos caçado, Edward retirou uma pequena pá da mochila e cavou uma sepultura para enterrar os restos mortais do animal.

"Temos de ter cuidado especialmente quando não estamos em Forks." Disse ele.

Eu acenei.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou em seguida.

"Sim mas acho que caçar não é a minha actividade preferida."

"Vais habituar-te. Há algo que tens de entender…No dia em que te recusares a alimentar-te de sangue animal terás a tentação de provar sangue humano."

"Se eu alguma vez fizer isso quero que me prometas que me impedirás." Eu estava a falar a sério. Jamais conseguiria aguentar se matasse um inocente.

"Não vou deixar que isso aconteça, Bella. Não te preocupes."

"Quantos de vocês nunca provaram sangue humano?"

"Apenas a Alice, a Esme e o Emmett. O Carlisle acha que alguns de nós têm uma predisposição para recusar sangue humano. A Esme nunca quis magoar ninguém porque o seu marido humano costumava maltratá-la. O Emmett é demasiado bondoso apesar de não parecer…"

"E a Alice?"

"Ela nunca o quis fazer. Nunca quis atacar humanos porque valoriza a vida das pessoas. Eu acho que tu és como ela."

"A sério?"

"Sim."

Isso era um alívio para mim. O facto de eu dar valor à vida das pessoas fazia com que eu não quisesse matar inocentes.

Edward e eu regressámos então ao nosso quarto no hotel. A nossa noite de núpcias revelou-se bem mais interessante do que eu tinha previsto.

Era verdade que sentíamos tudo de maneira diferente porque os nossos corpos não estavam totalmente vivos. Porém o nosso cérebro continuava activo e o facto de podermos sentir emoções fazia com que eu estivesse bastante nervosa.

Em breve sucumbimos aos nossos desejos reprimidos por tantos meses. O primeiro beijo foi longo e apaixonado e teve em mim um efeito quase explosivo. Empurrei Edward para a grande cama e lentamente as nossas roupas foram cobrindo o chão. Esta seria a minha primeira vez e como não tinha nada com o que compará-la queria sentir tudo o que havia para sentir.

Edward não me desapontou apesar de eu saber que também era a sua primeira vez. Na verdade havia algo de romântico e especial no facto de nos entregarmos um ao outro. Eu não podia sentir as alterações da temperatura no quarto mas tinha a noção que no momento em que os nossos movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e intensos, não haveria água suficiente no mundo que pudesse extinguir aquele fogo que se formava em mim.

A minha mente registava cada movimento do corpo de Edward e cada traço da sua anatomia. Não havia forma de descrever aquelas horas em que eu e Edward nos encontrávamos completamente sozinhos no mundo, em que só ele me importava e só a sua voz era um incentivo para eu continuar a gemer o seu nome vezes sem conta.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram no quarto anunciando um novo dia, Edward e eu permanecíamos abraçados. Eu mal conseguia acreditar que Rosalie tinha razão. Tudo acontecera de modo natural. Não havia nada que ter medo. Era como se fossemos duas peças de um mesmo puzzle, prontas a encaixar.

Edward sorriu enquanto eu esticava o braço para o ver brilhar ao sol.

"Estou feliz por pertencer ao teu mundo." Confessei.

"Eu também…e lamento não poderes ter experimentado estas emoções enquanto humana…"

"Não faz mal. Não estou assim tão desiludida."

Ele sorriu com um ar convencido.

"O que queres fazer hoje? Visitar a cidade? Caçar?"

"Estou bem aqui, querido. Estive à espera deste momento durante demasiado tempo…não quero que acabe."

Ele voltou a beijar-me e as suas mãos desceram lentamente até à minha cintura. Edward era perspicaz e entendera perfeitamente os meus planos para o resto do dia. Sair estava fora de questão.

xxxxxxxxxx

Antigamente os dias de chuva eram deprimentes e eu costumava sentir-me triste. Agora tudo mudara. Nem mesmo o clima chuvoso de Bergen naqueles últimos dias tinha sido o suficiente para nos deprimir. A nossa lua-de-mel estava a ser maravilhosa.

Como nos primeiros dias mal tínhamos saído do quarto, nos dois últimos dias antes da nossa partida decidimos finalmente sair para comprar algumas recordações para as nossas famílias e amigos. Apesar da chuva, que não nos incomodava, visitámos alguns locais históricos e apreciámos a paisagem natural daquele local fantástico. Chegámos mesmo a fazer alguns vídeos para depois mostrar aos outros.

Numa pequena cidade como Bergen, onde mais de metade da população era do sexo feminino, era normal que Edward se tornasse uma vedeta. Eu via como todas as mulheres o olhavam sempre que saíamos do hotel e por alguma razão Edward achava engraçado eu ter ciúmes de meras humanas quando todas elas se roíam de inveja devido à minha beleza vampírica.

No dia da nossa partida reparei que o tempo agora parecia voar.

"É impressão minha ou o tempo passa mais rápido do que antes?" Questionei.

"Somos vampiros, Bella. Imortais…temos uma percepção do tempo diferente da dos humanos."

"Já imaginaste como vai ser a nossa vida depois de regressarmos a Forks?"

"Sim, tenho pensado nisso."

"Acabámos o Liceu há pouco tempo…deveríamos ir para a Faculdade ou arranjar um emprego mas agora isso é impossível."

"Não te preocupes. Acabarás por habituar-te ao nosso estilo de vida."

"E se não o fizer?" Perguntei preocupada.

"A Esme, a Alice e a Rose vão ajudar-te. Tu aprendes depressa. Vai correr tudo bem."

Quando ele me abraçou senti-me imediatamente melhor e mais calma. Continuava a ser um mistério para mim a razão pela qual alguém tão perfeito quanto Edward se apaixonara por mim.

"Em que pensas, Bella?"

"Nada…estava só a pensar em como sou sortuda. Acho que és bom demais para mim. Eu era apenas uma humana trapalhona quando nos conhecemos."

"Sempre tiveste tendência para te menosprezar."

"A sério? Eu não concordo."

"Tu eras e ainda és a mulher mais bela do mundo."

"Aposto que dizias isso a todas as outras raparigas que conheceste no passado."

"Bem…não andei a contar…" Troçou ele.

"Que piada."

Beijei-o com paixão e caímos na cama de novo.

"Temos um avião para apanhar." Avisou.

"Foste tu quem começou."

"Bem acho que podemos desmarcar a viagem e voltar a marcar outro dia." Disse ele com um sorriso maldoso.

Antes que todas as nossas roupas estivessem novamente espalhadas no chão, mandei uma mensagem a Alice dizendo que iríamos prolongar a nossa estadia em Bergen por mais alguns dias. Como os beijos de Edward se tornaram mais intensos não li a resposta de Alice mas de qualquer forma haviam outras coisas com as quais eu preferia me preocupar.


	21. Regresso a Forks

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**21. Regresso a Forks**

Deixámos a Noruega uma semana depois do previsto mas valeu a pena. Apesar de agora sermos imortais e pertencermos a um mundo diferente, eu sentia-me exactamente como devia: como uma jovem recém-casada. Porém agora tínhamos de aceitar que a lua-de-mel terminara e tínhamos de regressar a casa.

Ao pensar em regressar a casa o único local que me ocorria era Forks. A minha casa, o meu lar, era agora aquela pequena cidade estranha na qual eu nunca quisera viver. Naquela altura eu sentia-me muito melhor com Renée em Phoenix e detestava Forks e tudo o que ela representava, ou seja o divórcio dos meus pais. Foi apenas nessa altura que me dei conta que há muitos meses não contactava com os meus antigos amigos do Arizona, ainda que fossem apenas um punhado deles.

Não sabia muito bem se devia ou não continuar a comunicar-me com eles, mas decidi que pensaria nisso mais tarde, o nosso avião estava finalmente a aterrar e Alice estava à nossa espera.

"Bella! Edward!" Ouvimos a sua voz melodiosa e em breve ela estava a abraçar-nos efusivamente.

"Divertiram-se?" Questionou com um sorriso matreiro e nós rolámos os olhos para evitar responder.

"Claro…" acabei por dizer e ela sorriu.

"Ao menos trouxeram-me uma recordação?"

"Isso é surpresa." Respondeu Edward.

Fomos para o carro onde Jasper já nos esperava. Ele cumprimentou-nos e depois de iniciarmos a viagem para Forks tivemos de responder ao longo interrogatório que Alice nos tinha preparado.

"Nunca estive na Noruega…parece ser bonito." Referiu Alice. "Daqui a alguns anos poderemos ir até lá."

"Tu e o Jasper podem fazer uma lua-de-mel no próximo ano." Sugeri.

"Não…ainda é demasiado cedo." Referiu Alice e Edward riu-se.

"Porquê?" Perguntei.

"Porque quero estar com a minha nova irmã e porque neste momento o Jasper tem de estar perto da Rose."

"Da Rosalie? O que se passa com ela?"

Os vampiros nunca adoeciam por isso era estranho Rosalie precisar de ajuda.

"Bem…Na semana passada tivemos um pequeno problema." Disse Alice com um tom inseguro. "A situação ainda não foi totalmente resolvida."

"Uma brincadeira?" Questionou Edward surpreendido. "Eles são uns idiotas se acham que a Rosalie os vai perdoar."

"O que se passa?" Insisti. "Edward, sabes que eu não posso ler mentes, certo?"

"O Jacob e o Seth meteram-se em sarilhos." Anunciou Jasper divertido. "Estavam a patrulhar o território deles de noite quando encontraram a Rose junto à fronteira…e decidiram armar-se em engraçadinhos pregando-lhe uma partida."

Por alguns instantes temi que a tivessem atacado de verdade mas afinal fora apenas uma brincadeira de dois adolescentes imaturos.

"A Rose está bem?" Perguntei.

"Sim, mas faças o que fizeres, não digas à Rosalie que o cabelo dela está mais curto, está bem?" Avisou Alice.

Ao que parecia Jacob e Seth tinham exagerado um pouco na partida de mau gosto mas talvez fosse melhor eu não dizer nada.

"E quanto à Irina? Novidades?"

"Não. Por enquanto parece estar tudo bem." Respondeu Alice.

Por fim chegámos a Forks. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett estavam à nossa espera. Falámos brevemente sobre a viagem. Aliás apenas nos limitámos a repetir o que já tínhamos contado a Alice e Jasper. Depois distribui os presentes que tínhamos comprado para cada um deles. Ninguém pareceu desiludido e até Rosalie nos agradeceu pela pulseira de ouro que Edward e eu escolhemos para ela.

"E aqueles sacos?" Perguntou Emmett curioso.

"Aqueles são os presentes para o meu pai, para a minha mãe, para o Phil e para os Quileutes." Referi.

"Vais dar-lhes presentes?" Replicou Rosalie com um ar quase zangado como se eu tivesse dito uma blasfémia.

"Eles são meus amigos." Tentei explicar com um ar neutral que em nada a convenceu.

"Então deixa-me dizer-te que os teus amigos são uns idiotas!"

Jasper e Alice começaram a falar sobre os seus presentes para desviar a atenção de Rosalie e em breve Esme levou-nos para o primeiro andar da mansão.

"Também temos uma surpresa para vocês." Referiu ela enquanto subíamos as escadas. "Não digas nada, Edward…pelo menos quero que seja uma surpresa para a Bella."

Esme levou-nos para o lado contrário do quarto de Edward e abriu uma porta que revelou um quarto enorme todo remodelado. Compreendi imediatamente que dali em diante aquele seria o nosso quarto de casal.

"Não era necessário." Disse eu abraçando Esme.

"Gostas?"

"Claro que sim."

Eles tinham realmente feito um excelente trabalho. O quarto estava pintado em tons de vermelho escuro e castanho claro. As cortinas eram brancas assim como a cama. Havia ainda outros móveis com uma televisão, um sistema de som e um computador numa secretária.

Nós não precisávamos de dormir ou descansar mas ter um quarto só para nós tinha um significado especial e por isso eu estava imensamente agradecida a todos eles. Porque isso queria dizer que me aceitavam como uma Cullen.

"A Alice escolheu as cores e a mobília. A Rosalie e eu limpámos e montámos tudo com a ajuda do Carlisle e do Jasper, e o Emmett tratou da televisão, do som e do computador."

"Muito obrigado, Esme. É perfeito." Disse eu com sinceridade e Edward sorriu também.

"Ainda há mais." Anunciou Alice atrás de nós.

Seguimos Alice até ao antigo quarto de Edward que agora já não era um quarto mas sim um pequeno estúdio com dois sofás e muitos livros. Porém o que realmente se destacava eram as prateleiras douradas na parede onde figuravam algumas fotos da família Cullen. As últimas duas estavam vazias.

"Aquelas duas são para ti." Referiu Alice. "Para colocares fotos tuas."

"Porque razão tenho direito a tanto espaço para as minhas fotos?"

"Porque és a única de nós que tem fotos de toda a tua vida desde que nasceste. Além disso podes ainda acrescentar fotos do Charlie, da Renée e dos teus amigos."

"Isso é muito atencioso da tua parte Alice." Disse Edward.

"Eu sei que sou maravilhosa…Até fui a Jacksonville buscar aquilo."

Ela apontou para algumas caixas de cartão que estavam no chão. Reconheci de imediato os álbuns da minha mãe.

"A Renée disse que depois podes devolver tudo."

"Estiveste com a minha mãe? Como está ela?"

"Um pouco calada e confusa mas ela vai ficar bem."

"Obrigado, Alice. Adorei a surpresa."

Abracei Alice novamente e depois perguntei a Edward se podíamos ir a Forks porque de repente começara a sentir muitas saudades do meu pai.

"Claro que podemos." Edward puxou-me e minutos mais tarde estávamos à porta da casa de Charlie. Ele estava quase a sair para ir trabalhar mas decidiu conversar connosco alguns instantes.

Pareceu-me feliz por nos ver e eu também estava feliz por vê-lo.

"Tenho visitado o Billy e a Sue e acho que me estou a habituar a esse novo…mundo…em que vocês…bem tu sabes."

"Sim. Eu acho que estás a ir bem, pai."

"Eu também." Confessou.

"Estás a aceitar tudo melhor do que a mãe…" Suspirei. Eu queria que Renée também me aceitasse como eu era agora.

"Ela tem muitas coisas com o que se preocupar. Dá-lhe um tempo, Bells."

"Sim…Creio que é a única alternativa."

"Pelo menos ela está…" O meu pai hesitou. "Sabias que o Harry morreu no dia em que o Seth e a Leah se transformaram pela primeira vez?"

"A sério? Isso é horrível…"

Relembrei o dia em que Harry Clearwater morrera de ataque cardíaco. Todos tinham dito que Harry tinha problemas de colesterol mas talvez a razão para o seu coração ter parado tivesse sido a cruel realidade de ver ambos os seus filhos transformarem-se em lobisomens. Nesse dia eu tinha saltado dos penhascos de First Beach na esperança de ouvir a voz de Edward. Jacob salvou a minha vida e Edward, pensando que eu estava morta, fora para Itália.

As coisas podiam ter corrido mal para todos nós naquele dia mas felizmente estava tudo bem. Tudo excepto Harry. Charlie tinha razão. Renée podia estar ainda um pouco relutante em aceitar-me mas pelo menos estava viva.

"Bem querida, tenho mesmo de ir. Vejo-te depois."

"Está bem."

Beijei o meu pai e ele dirigiu-se apressadamente para o carro-patrulha depois de apertar a mão a Edward.

"O Charlie é muito parecido contigo." Referiu Edward. "Ele está a reagir melhor do que eu pensava."

Eu concordei mas sabia que Billy e Sue deviam estar a ajudá-lo imenso.

"Podemos ir a La Push? Gostava de falar com o Billy e com a Sue."

Edward concordou porém quando chegámos a casa de Billy não estava lá ninguém. Por essa razão fomos a casa de Sue. Eu não sabia bem o que queria falar com Sue mas estava a sentir-me realmente culpada de tudo o que acontecera à sua família. As coisas não deviam ter sido fáceis para ela depois de Harry ter morrido. E eu tinha até faltado ao funeral. Devia ter tido mais consideração para com alguém que eu conhecera desde criança. Afinal de contas Harry era um dos melhores amigos do meu pai.

Sue estava sozinha em casa, o que me fez sentir ainda pior. Dei-lhe o presente que tinha comprado para ela mas aquilo não iria compensar todo o mal que lhe acontecera no passado.

"O Seth e a Leah estão a fazer a ronda. Eles vão sempre juntos por causa do feitio da Leah. Ela não tolera quase ninguém." Sue tentou sorrir mas não foi capaz.

"Também comprei algo para eles." Entreguei-lhe dois sacos um azul e o outro lilás e Sue foi colocá-los nos quartos dos filhos voltando de seguida.

"Muito obrigado, Bella."

"De nada. Sou eu quem devia agradecer. O Charlie disse-me que tem vindo aqui."

"Sim. Bem…nós estamos mais ou menos na mesma situação. Quase perdemos os nossos filhos e…"

"Nós tornámo-nos monstros." Acabei a frase por ela.

"Monstros não…eu não vos considero monstros. São apenas diferentes. No início pensava assim sobre os Frios, mas o doutor Cullen salvou o meu Seth…ele não é um monstro."

"Acho que o Seth e a Leah estão de volta." Avisou Edward.

Seth ficou feliz por nos ver mas Leah nem nos falou. Eu ainda não lhe tinha agradecido pelo que ela fizera por mim no dia em que Irina nos tinha atacado. Se ela não tivesse ido em socorro de Seth, eu estaria morta.

"Leah…obrigado por me teres ajudado…quando a Irina me atacou." Disse eu antes que ela subisse as escadas.

Ela virou-se para trás e olhou-me sem qualquer emoção.

"Não o fiz por ti. Foi pelo meu irmão. Nunca quis salvar a tua vida…para mim era melhor que estivesses morta."

Aquelas palavras afectaram-me um pouco. Não fazia ideia que Leah me odiava assim tanto.

"Compreendo que não gostes de mim mas ainda assim arriscaste a tua vida para nos salvar…a mim, ao Seth e ao Jake. Estou muito agradecida por isso."

"Não liguem. Ela está de mau humor." Disse Seth tentando desculpar as palavras amargas da irmã mais velha enquanto ela subia em direcção ao seu quarto.

"Peço desculpa." Disse Sue.

"Não faz mal." Eu e Edward respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Sue não tinha culpa de Leah se ter tornado assim.

No instante seguinte ouvimos os passos de Leah na escada e ela juntou-se a nós de novo. Estava a segurar o pequeno saco lilás que eu lhe oferecera contendo uma pulseira feita em prata.

"Tu e a tua nova família de sugadores de sangue nojentos podem comprar a minha mãe, o meu irmão e todos os outros idiotas desta Reserva mas não a mim."

"Não estou a tentar comprar ninguém. Isso é apenas um agradecimento por me teres ajudado." Tentei explicar-lhe.

"Para mim tu és apenas uma sanguessuga…não aceitei que o doutor salvasse o Seth por achar que vocês são bons e querem ser nossos amigos…só o fiz porque não podia deixar o meu irmão morrer sem fazer nada…já perdi o meu pai por vossa culpa, não podia perder o meu irmão também. Não estou do vosso lado, nem quero estar, entenderam?"

"Estamos apenas a tentar fazer o que está certo." Tentou Edward.

"Isso seria desaparecerem para sempre." Disse ela friamente.

"Entendo o que sentes Leah mas…"

Edward tocou no meu braço assim que disse aquelas palavras e só então entendi que tinha dito algo realmente estúpido.

"Tu achas realmente que entendes o que eu sinto? Estás a brincar comigo? Por acaso perdeste o teu pai por te tornares um cão gigante? O teu namorado trocou-te pela tua prima? As pessoas olham para ti como se fosses insignificante?" Gritou ela. "Tu não sabes nada sobre o que eu sinto. Tu não sabes o que é sofrer."

"Sei o que é ser abandonada por alguém que amas." Tentei.

"Oh…A sério? Porque se bem me lembro quando o teu namorado sanguessuga te deixou vieste procurar consolo nos braços do Jacob."

"Leah, pára." Pediu Seth. "Não faças isso."

"Não faço o quê? Não lhe digo que ela é uma egoísta e mimada que devia ter vergonha na cara? Eu perdi toda a gente…perdi o direito de escolher como viver a minha própria vida. E tu Bella? O que é que tu perdeste?"

Não respondi. Não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que eu dissesse seria inútil.

"Leva a tua prenda e sai da minha casa." Avisou Leah. "Não fazes ideia como eu vos odeio."

Ela largou o saco e subiu as escadas a correr, fechando-se no quarto. Sue tentou pedir desculpa pela sua atitude.

"A culpa não é dela, Sue. É minha. Eu não devia ter vindo. Peço desculpa."

"Bella…" Chamou Seth quando estávamos junto ao carro. "Ela não foi sempre assim, sabes? Houve uma altura em que ela era…feliz."

Eu acenei. Tinha vagas lembranças de uma Leah diferente há muitos anos atrás.

"Eu não a culpo Seth."

"Peço desculpa pelo que a Leah disse…e obrigado pelo presente."

"Vemo-nos por aí, Seth." Disse Edward acenando.

Durante o regresso a casa pensei na situação de Leah. Ela não estava zangada connosco nem com os seus amigos. Leah estava zangada com o mundo. Surpreendentemente eu percebia os seus sentimentos porque quando Edward me deixara eu também me sentira assim. A única diferença fora que eu me deixara levar pela depressão e Leah conseguia arranjar forças para lutar. Mesmo depois de Sam a ter trocado por Emily, mesmo depois de Harry ter morrido, mesmo depois de se ter tornado parte da alcateia, Leah continuava a lutar. Enquanto eu pudera escolher o meu destino, ela não. Enquanto eu ganhara uma nova família e conseguira manter os meus amigos, ela acabara por virar toda a gente contra ela. Enquanto eu tinha os meus pais, ela perdera Harry e culpava-se pela sua morte.

O destino estava a ser demasiado cruel para alguém tão jovem. Leah tinha apenas vinte e um anos e já enfrentara demasiadas perdas e demasiado sofrimento. Não podíamos culpá-la pela sua atitude mas ela devia dar-se conta que atendendo às circunstâncias a sua força fazia dela alguém muito especial. Eu só esperava que um dia ela percebesse isso.

* * *

Rafaela: Oi, eu também estou desejosa de começar a traduzir Our Dawn 2. Já não aguento tanta Bella… ;D


	22. Missão

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**22. Missão**

Há uma certa altura na nossa vida em que pensamos no futuro. O que faremos, o que seremos, com quem casaremos. Quando comecei a pensar neste tipo de coisas, quando entrei para o 10º ano, jamais poderia supor que aos dezanove anos de idade seria uma vampira casada e com poderes. Jamais pensei que viria a viver na cidade de Forks que tanto odiara e que o meu melhor amigo seria um lobisomem.

Quando era apenas uma comum mortal eu era apenas uma entre tantas raparigas que desejavam ter um emprego, uma casa, um carro, uma família e viver feliz para sempre. Aos catorze anos de idade uma professora perguntara-me o que eu queria ser e eu disse que queria ser educadora de infância. Gostava de crianças. Agora isso estava fora de questão. Além de não poder ter filhos, estar perto de crianças era perigoso para mim e para elas. Por isso eu sabia que arranjar um emprego seria praticamente impossível.

Mas na verdade não havia mais nada que eu quisesse ser. Todos os Cullen tinham uma profissão ou uma actividade à qual se dedicavam. Todos excepto eu e eu queria encontrar o meu lugar no seio da família mas não sabia como.

Carlisle era, para todos os efeitos, o nosso pai e o nosso líder. Ele era um exemplo a seguir. Era um médico experiente e inteligente. Todos nós aceitávamos os seus conselhos sábios. Esme era uma artista, não só bordava como também era uma magnífica pintora. Já vira alguns dos seus quadros e eram lindíssimos. Rosalie cantava e tocava diversos instrumentos: piano, guitarra, bateria, violino. Alice era perita em ballet e tinha jeito para os negócios, Emmett era bom em todos os desportos, Jasper tinha um interesse particular por Filosofia, História e armamento e Edward era simplesmente um génio.

Eu não podia competir com nenhum deles e na verdade, eu não era boa a fazer nada. A única coisa que eu podia fazer de especial era bloquear o poder de ler mentes do meu marido e para mim isso era muito pouco favorável para quem viveria para sempre. Tinha de arranjar algo para fazer ou daria em louca.

Na escola a minha disciplina favorita era sem dúvida Biologia mas eu já não poderia ser médica. Eu não tinha o controlo de trezentos anos como Carlisle.

"Bella, por favor pára de te torturar." Disse Edward naquela manhã.

"Mas Edward…é verdade…Eu era inútil como humana e agora sou uma inútil como vampira." Referi saindo do banho enrolada numa toalha.

"Encontrarás algo para fazer quando chegar essa altura. És uma vampira há quanto tempo? Um mês? Ainda é muito cedo."

"Apenas dizes isso porque eu sou tua mulher. Estás apenas a ser simpático."

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Por agora não tens de te preocupar com nada, Bella. Apenas tens de viver sossegadamente. Poderemos viajar e visitar a Renée e o Phil quando estiveres aborrecida, podemos ir de férias onde quiseres e há ainda muitas coisas que tens de aprender sobre caçar e ser uma recém-nascida."

"Coisas de vampiro." Corrigi. "Mas o que farei além disso?"

"Ficaremos em Forks pelo menos mais dois anos. Não era o que querias?"

"Sim, claro mas…"

"Daqui a dois anos vamos para outra cidade e regressaremos ao Liceu ou, se preferires poderemos ir para uma Universidade como tínhamos planeado. Há boas Universidades no Canadá e no Alasca."

Eu já tinha ouvido Alice a conversar com Jasper sobre cursos e Universidades que poderíamos frequentar dali a alguns anos. Todos eles já sabiam que cursos queriam tirar desta vez. Excepto eu.

Edward levantou-se da cama e abraçou-me carinhosamente.

"Se isto é assim tão importante para ti, eu tenho uma ideia."

"A sério?"

"Sim. Acaba de te vestir e vem ter comigo à cozinha."

Ele tinha um plano para me ajudar. Isso era óptimo. Edward era inteligente e eu queria mesmo integrar-me na família. Tinha a certeza que ele iria conseguir resolver o meu dilema. Vesti-me rapidamente e juntei-me ao resto da família. Nós não tomávamos o pequeno-almoço mas como Carlisle saía todos os dias para ir trabalhar, a família adquirira o hábito de se juntar à hora do pequeno-almoço na cozinha, para falar um pouco e ler o jornal.

"Então Bella…o Edward estava a dizer que estás preocupada por não seres boa o suficiente para pertencer à família." Disse Emmett com um ar trocista.

Eu quase fulminei Edward com o olhar.

"Não usei essas palavras." Tentou desculpar-se.

"Não achas que estás a ser demasiado melodramática?" Perguntou Rosalie recebendo por sua vez um olhar zangado de Edward.

"Bella é óbvio que és boa em algo…como por exemplo na cama…Quero dizer achas realmente que o sistema de som abafa todos os gemidos quando vocês os dois estão a fazê-lo?" Riu-se Emmett. Rosalie, Alice e Jasper também se riram mas tentaram controlar-se.

Eu fiquei completamente estarrecida. Emmett acabara de comentar a minha vida sexual com Edward em frente a toda a família.

"Emmett um destes dias vais arrepender-te disto." Ameacei.

Ele riu-se ainda mais.

"Gostava de ver isso, irmãzinha."

"Idiota." Murmurei.

"Vamos embora Bella." Disse Edward empurrando-me em direcção à porta.

"Onde?"

"A La Push."

"Porquê?"

"Já vais ver."

Depois de alguns minutos silenciosos no interior do carro Edward estacionou perto da casa de Billy. Eu estava um pouco confusa. Eu sabia que Edward continuava a não gostar dos Quileutes, particularmente de Jacob e no entanto ali estávamos nós, em frente à sua casa.

Ia perguntar o que fazíamos ali quando a nossa atenção foi desviada por gritos que vinham do interior da pequena casa vermelha.

Antes de batermos à porta, Jacob saiu parecendo completamente furioso. Deixando-o passar no meio de nós, vimos a figura de Rachel surgir e recomeçar a gritar algumas palavras feias para o irmão.

"Não és o meu pai, Jacob Black!" Finalizou ela fechando a porta na nossa cara. Não tivemos outra solução se não seguir Jacob até à orla da floresta, onde ele se tentava acalmar.

"O que foi aquilo, Jake?" Perguntei.

"Aquilo foi a Rachel a ser uma autêntica dor de cabeça."

"Está bem…e porque razão é a Rachel uma dor de cabeça?"

Eu não fazia ideia do que Rachel poderia ter feito ou dito para deixar Jacob naquele estado.

"Ela vai deixar a Universidade por uns tempos. Diz que não aguenta mais estar longe _dele_."

Eu sabia que ele se referia a Paul.

"Paul Merav é o maior idiota à face da terra." Adicionou cerrando os punhos.

"Ele imprimiu na Rachel, Jake. Tens de aceitar isso."

"É fácil para ti dizer isso porque não tens de ver imagens nuas da tua irmã o dia todo."

Edward suspirou.

"A Rachel já tem idade para saber o que quer." Referiu Edward.

"Tens de o trazer sempre contigo?" Perguntou Jacob sarcasticamente olhando para Edward.

"O Edward é meu marido."

"A sério? Não sabia…" Troçou ele.

Era bastante óbvio que o humor de Jacob ia piorar se nós demorássemos muito tempo em La Push.

"Entendo que queiras que a Rachel termine o curso, mas ela ainda pode mudar de ideias." Tentei.

"Não quero saber se ela acaba o curso ou não. Só a quero longe dele." Referiu. "Na verdade ela disse que não vai desistir, vai apenas tirar umas férias. Diz que vai estudar aqui e depois faz os exames em Julho. O problema é que…é o seu último ano."

"Depois disso ela pretende mudar-se para cá permanentemente." Avisou Edward.

"Pois." Suspirou Jake.

"O que pensa o Billy de tudo isto?" Perguntei.

"O idiota do meu pai está radiante. Ele sempre quis que nós estivéssemos todos juntos na Reserva. Agora que o Paul imprimiu nela e a Rachel se apaixonou por ele, o meu pai sabe que é apenas uma questão de tempo até casarem."

Pelo menos havia alguém feliz com a impressão entre aqueles dois.

"Ela ainda não sabe, pois não?" Perguntou Edward.

"Não."

"Ela não sabe o quê?" Perguntei com curiosidade.

"A Rachel ainda não sabe nada sobre nós sermos lobos e sobre a impressão." Explicou Jake.

"E estão à espera de quê para lhe dizer?"

"Isto não é algo que se diga de um momento para o outro. Estamos a tentar decidir quando será o momento ideal, mas provavelmente ainda vai demorar algum tempo."

"Porquê?" Insisti.

"Porque…" Ele hesitou.

"Sim?"

"Responde de uma vez ou terei de ser eu a fazê-lo." Ameaçou Edward.

"Estúpido violador de mentes." Murmurou Jacob. "Vou viajar."

"Viajar?" Eu estava surpreendida. Jacob raramente saía de La Push e agora com novas responsabilidades como alfa, eu não sabia porque razão ia ele ausentar-se.

"Uma viagem, missão…o que queiras chamar-lhe." Disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

"Onde?"

"Vou para a floresta…para o mais longe possível."

"Porquê?"

"Tenho de escolher o meu beta."

"Como?"

Edward riu-se subitamente.

"O que é tão engraçado, sanguessuga?" Questionou Jake.

"Vais mesmo fazer isso? Achas realmente que vais conseguir domá-la?"

Eu odiava quando Edward fazia isto. Ele sabia sempre tudo primeiro e iniciava conversas das quais eu não entendia nada.

"Eu estava…um pouco alcoolizado quando…tu sabes." Defendeu-se Jacob.

"Será que podem explicar-me o que se passa?" Pedi olhando para ambos.

"O Jacob teve a brilhante ideia de convidar a Leah para ser o beta da alcateia na noite do nosso casamento." Informou Edward.

"Esse não era o posto do Sam?" Perguntei.

"Sim. É por isso que o Concelho quer que eu escolha entre um dos dois."

"Não podes simplesmente escolher o Sam?"

Parecia-me ser fácil.

"Estamos a falar da Leah Clearwater, querida." Disse Edward. "O Jacob pediu-lhe para ser beta e ela aceitou. A Leah não vai deixar o Jacob voltar atrás mesmo que ele diga que na altura estava possuído por um extra-terrestre. Já agora, Jacob as tuas memórias daquela noite são realmente…interessantes. Estavam na praia…de noite…uma garrafa de vinho e bastante…"

"Cala a boca, idiota. Eu estava…"

"Sim, sim…estavas alcoolizado…" Edward riu-se de novo e Jacob fez uma cara amuada.

"De qualquer modo a Leah quer uma competição." Explicou Jake. "O Concelho aceitou a proposta e por isso vamos partir amanhã. Eu, a Leah e o Sam. Vai ser um pesadelo."

Desta vez eu concordava com ele.

"Tenham cuidado. A Irina pode estar à espreita." Avisou Edward.

"Claro, claro…"

"Quanto tempo vais ficar fora?"

"Um par de semanas…a propósito já que aqui estás…estava a pensar…"

"És louco." Acusou Edward.

Jacob ignorou-o.

"Estava a pensar se podias tomar conta da minha irmã enquanto estou fora…"

"Tomar conta? O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que tens a permissão para arrancar a cabeça do Paul se ele estiver a menos de dez metros da Rachel." Jacob sorriu inocentemente.

"Jake!" Queixei-me. "Não quero ser a ama-seca da tua irmã."

"Por favor Bella." Implorou ele. "São apenas duas semanas."

"Não acredito que vou fazer isto."

"Obrigado, Bells…és a maior." Jacob ia abraçar-me mas de repente deu um passo para trás. "Tomei banho hoje de manhã…desculpa."

"Eu também." Respondi não me sentindo ofendida.

"A propósito o que estão aqui a fazer?" Perguntou ele.

Olhei para Edward porque eu também gostaria de saber.

"Oh, pois…Bem Jacob, a Bella está a tentar descobrir algo em que seja boa. Tu sabes…uma actividade…"

"Huh?" Jacob questionou-se.

"Estou?" Imitei a expressão duvidosa de Jake.

"Sim querida, estás. E como o Jacob é teu amigo de certeza que ele sabe algo sobre ti que tu ignoras."

Jacob voltou a olhar para nós como se estivéssemos loucos.

"Se não soubesse que eram vampiros diria que andaram a fumar algo." Murmurou ele.

"Então?" Insistiu Edward.

"Bem…a Bella era um bocado mandona…ainda é. E era inteligente na escola…quero dizer ainda é inteligente…enfim…ela gosta de pizza…ou pelo menos gostava…e…"

Eu era mesmo _normal _aos olhos de Jake.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Questionou Edward.

"Ela era uma porcaria a andar de mota mas conduzia bem a carrinha que o Charlie nos comprou."

"Vês? És uma boa condutora." Disse Edward sorrindo. "Obrigado Jacob. Vemo-nos por aí."

"Não te esqueças de vir ver a Rachel regularmente." Pediu Jacob.

"Está bem." Acenei-lhe e entrei novamente no volvo prateado.

"Sou uma boa condutora." Franzi a testa. "Altamente." Disse com sarcasmo. Toda a gente sabia conduzir hoje em dia.

"Pode não parecer nada de especial mas é. Confia em mim."

Neste momento gostava de poder ler a sua mente.

"Onde vamos agora?" Perguntei.

"A casa do Charlie."

"Podemos convidá-lo para jantar em nossa casa hoje?" Perguntei.

"Acho que sim."

Óptimo. Assim Charlie teria companhia em vez de estar em casa sozinho. Esme faria um maravilhoso jantar só para ele mas pelo menos seria comida caseira. Eu sentia-me mal por Charlie viver sozinho e desamparado. Depois do jantar o meu pai provavelmente ficaria a ver o jogo de basebol com os outros. Todos os Cullen eram fãs. Eu porém, continuava a odiar desporto.


	23. Competição Amigável

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**23. Competição Amigável**

Eu estava no Inferno. Literalmente no Inferno. Apesar de Novembro ser um mês frio e de estar a chover, eu sentia o fogo do Inferno a queimar-me…metaforicamente falando, claro. Há três semanas que Jacob estava na floresta, longe de La Push, e Seth dissera-nos que ele só regressaria dali a mais uma semana. Escolher entre Sam e Leah estava a ser difícil e pelos vistos Jake não podia simplesmente eleger um nome.

Por essa razão eu estava no Inferno porque tomar conta de Rachel Black era um pesadelo. A atitude de Billy em relação às minhas visitas constantes também não ajudava muito. Billy não me odiava mas o facto de eu ter escolhido Edward em vez do seu filho não contribuíra muito a meu favor como amiga da família Black. Graças aos céus Rachel ainda não sabia nada sobre isso.

Os únicos motivos pelos quais Billy me deixava visitá-los tantas vezes por semana eram o facto de Edward ter salvado a vida a Jacob e o facto de a minha presença manter Paul Merav afastado de Rachel.

Não foi difícil perceber que Paul não era a pessoa preferida de Billy para ser o namorado da sua filha. Ele apenas aceitara Paul como tal porque isso faria Rachel regressar à Reserva para sempre. Ela já me tinha dito, há alguns dias atrás, que estava decidida a arranjar um emprego em Forks ou Port Angeles para poder ficar perto de Paul.

Inicialmente fora difícil para mim criar laços afectivos com alguém que eu não via há tantos anos. Rachel e Rebecca eram mais velhas do que eu quase três anos e nunca tínhamos sido as melhores amigas. Tínhamos partilhado algumas brincadeiras quando éramos crianças mas nunca tinha existido entre nós um sentimento forte de amizade, pelo menos não como existira entre mim e Jacob. Porém, depois de algumas visitas ela começou a falar um pouco mais, especialmente quando percebeu que eu conhecia bem Paul e o resto dos amigos de Jake.

Como ainda ninguém lhe dissera nada sobre a alcateia, sobre vampiros e sobre a impressão, Rachel sentia-se curiosa e por vezes tentava encurralar-me para descobrir a verdade mas eu conseguia sempre esquivar-me às suas questões. Aquele assunto não era da minha conta e eu preferia que fossem Billy ou Jacob a contarem a verdade.

Assim, o único tema de conversa que realmente tínhamos era Paul. Ela estava realmente apaixonada por ele e há dois dias atrás confessara que se ele não fosse menor de idade já teriam passado todas as barreiras entre eles. Eu sabia bem que eles se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, bastava ver o modo de como Paul olhava para ela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Paul conseguiria fazer Rachel mudar de ideias e acabariam por dormir juntos. Mas isso não me dizia respeito, eu apenas estava a tentar ajudar Jake, apesar de neste momento ter vontade de o matar por me ter obrigado a prometer-lhe que estaria perto de Rachel.

Naquela tarde, Rachel estava a cozinhar. Ela queria treinar o máximo possível na cozinha porque já reparara que Paul adorava comer. Como eu não avisara que a iria visitar, Rachel fez uma cara amuada quando apareci à sua porta. Provavelmente esperava poder convidar Paul para lancharem juntos.

"Não tens mesmo mais nada que fazer, Bella? Tipo coisas com o teu marido…Sei lá…"

"Oh, não te preocupes comigo…eu e o Edward só fazemos isso de noite."

Se ela pensava que me ia intimidar com sugestões daquelas estava muito enganada. Viver com Emmett estava a dar os seus frutos e eu agora já não ficava embaraçada com nada do que me diziam sobre questões sexuais.

"Pensei que estarias a estudar." Disse eu.

"Devia estar, mas não me apetece."

"Mas os exames não são no mês que vem?"

"Não. Tenho apenas um trabalho para entregar. Qual é o teu problema?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. Ela não queria estudar. Óptimo, teria de usar artilharia pesada para a afastar de Paul.

"A Alice e eu vamos a Seattle mais tarde para ir ao cinema. Estava a pensar se querias ir também."

"A sério?"

"Claro."

"Só nós as três?"

"Bem, não…na verdade pensei que também podíamos convidar a Emily e a Kim."

Eu não iria aturar Rachel sozinha com Alice. Precisava de reforços humanos, e de preferência que também tivessem sido imprimidas ou o que quer que fosse que eles lhe chamavam.

Rachel pensou durante uns minutos e depois afastou-se do fogão.

"Acho que até é boa ideia. Um pouco de diversão na grande cidade não faz mal a ninguém." Declarou sorridente.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Iria fazer Jacob pagar bem caro por isto.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando Jacob finalmente regressou a Forks na semana seguinte, Edward e eu fomos encontrá-lo junto à fronteira. Queria saber o que se tinha passado para ele demorar tanto tempo a decidir entre Sam e Leah. Porém não estava à espera de encontrá-lo com um olho negro e a mão a sangrar. Os ferimentos iriam desaparecer em breve mas ainda assim aquilo não era um bom sinal. Como alfa, Jacob devia ser mais maduro e responsável.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei.

Ele permaneceu calado e deixou que Edward respondesse.

"O Paul não aceitou a escolha do Jacob de ânimo leve. Ele não quer receber ordens da Leah."

"A sério? Então a tua luta com o Paul não teve nada a ver com o facto de ele ter tido a impressão com a tua irmã?" Perguntei desconfiada.

"Não." Disse Jake.

Ele só podia estar a mentir. Ele jamais defenderia Leah daquela maneira.

"Porque escolheste a Leah se sabes que eles não gostam dela?"

"Não escolhi a Leah. Escolhi os dois."

"Eu tinha razão." Sorriu Edward.

"Sobre o quê?" Quis saber Jacob.

"Não consegues domar a Leah, Jacob."

"Claro que consigo. Ela é apenas um pouco…"

"Persistente?" Sugeriu Edward.

"Um pouco." Concordou Jake.

"Então agora há dois betas…Como vais conseguir gerir isso?" Questionei.

"É fácil…o Sam vai continuar a aconselhar-me porque tem mais experiência e a Leah…ela pode fazer o que quiser dentro de certos limites."

"Um dia esta decisão vai custar-te caro." Avisei-o mas por alguma razão ele parecia saber isso.

"A Bella tem razão." Concordou Edward.

"Claro, claro…como queiram. Eu tenho de ir para casa. Quero dormir um pouco…não durmo bem deste que partimos."

"Estive sempre com a tua irmã. Não aconteceu nada entre ela e o Paul. Estás a dever-me um favor."

"Claro…Eu compro-te um presente no Natal." Troçou Jacob.

"Na verdade…" Disse Edward antes de Jacob se ir embora. "Há maneiras mais fácies de agradeceres à Bella o favor que te fez e também de lidar com toda essas hormonas de lobo alfa, sabias?"

Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha e riu-se.

"Não me vais dar conselhos sobre como me manter virgem durante mais de cem anos, pois não?" Perguntou tentando controlar o riso.

"Muito engraçado, cachorrinho…Não, na verdade ia sugerir uma competição."

Aquela palavra despertou imediatamente a atenção de Jacob.

"Que competição?" Eu e Jake perguntámos ao mesmo tempo.

"Uma competição entre amigos…para ser mais preciso."

"Continua…" Pediu Jacob.

"Estava a pensar num jogo de basebol. Há um campo não muito longe daqui. Fica perto da cascata. A minha família joga lá de tempos a tempos."

Eu lembrava-me perfeitamente do local pois fora lá que conhecera James, Victoria e Laurent há alguns anos.

"A sério? Um jogo de basebol? Tipo vampiros contra lobos?" Perguntou Jake entusiasmado.

"Sim."

"Formidável. Quando?"

"Quando a tua equipa estiver pronta." Referiu Edward.

"Está bem. Vou falar com os outros…não sei bem quantos sabem jogar basebol mas depois ligo-te."

"Podemos encontrar-nos daqui a dois dias para uma sessão de treinos, o que achas?" Sugeriu Edward.

"Tudo bem. Pode ser."

"Vocês não têm aulas todos os dias?" Questionei. Eu não queria estragar a diversão mas um jogo de basebol entre vampiros e lobisomens parecia-me mais um convite a uma sessão de pancadaria.

"Podemos ir depois das aulas. Pode ser às seis da tarde?"

"Claro." Assentiu Edward.

"Vemo-nos lá, sanguessugas."

Eu olhei para ele de um modo ríspido.

"Sem ofensa, Bells." Disse Jacob tentando reparar o seu erro.

"Não há problema, cachorro." Repliquei.

Jacob seguiu para casa e eu olhei para Edward com uma expressão séria. O que será que se passava na sua cabeça? Ele achava mesmo que um jogo com os Quileutes era boa ideia? Tudo bem que éramos aliados e que nos tínhamos ajudado uns aos outros no passado mas aquele jogo parecia-me mesmo uma boa desculpa para começar uma batalha.

"Nem acredito que sugeriste uma coisa destas." Declarei.

"Ora Bella…não há problema nenhum. Ao menos assim vamos ver a alcateia toda reunida e a trabalhar em conjunto. Eles trabalharão em equipa e nós teremos finalmente um desafio à altura."

"Homens…" Suspirei.

"Vá lá, Bella…nós precisamos de nos divertir de vez em quando. É apenas um jogo. Se as coisas correrem mal não o voltaremos a fazer."

"Eu também vou ter de jogar?"

A ideia não me agradava nada.

"Se quiseres. Eu gostava que tentasses…" Confessou.

"O que vão dizer os outros?"

"O que achas?"

Eu não fazia ideia mas quando Edward lhes contou todos eles adoraram a ideia tal como Edward previra, o que não me agradou nada.

"Eles estão feitos." Declarou Rosalie com um olhar feroz. Por alguma razão eu sabia que ela estava a pensar vingar-se pela partida que Jake e Seth lhe tinham pregado há algum tempo atrás.

"Mal posso esperar." Disse Emmett esfregando as mãos. "Vamos praticar?"

"Vês? Eu disse-te que eles iam gostar da ideia." Disse-me Edward beijando-me na face.

Fiquei simplesmente a ver Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Emmett e Jasper subirem as escadas para irem equipar-se e dei graças aos céus por Edward não me conseguir ler os pensamentos porque naquela altura eu estava a pensar que ele era um idiota. Como é que era possível ele pensar que iria correr tudo bem? Seria um milagre se todos saíssemos vivos e inteiros daquele jogo.

* * *

Rafaela: O que aconteceu entre o Jake e a Leah na praia já saiu na fic que escrevi no final de 2010 _Will you be my beta_, porém ainda não tive tempo para traduzir. Assim que acabar o capítulo 24 de _Nosso Amanhecer 1_ vou traduzi-la e depois vou começar a traduzir_ Our Dawn 2._

Obrigado pelos teus comentários. Beijinhos


	24. Vencedores

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, que infelizmente não soube escrever um final adequado para a sua obra.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta é uma versão alternativa do último livro da saga. A história inicia-se um mês após o desaparecimento de Jacob Black. Esta fic é uma re-edição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Assim, esta versão será a tradução equivalente à versão inglesa de _Our Dawn 1_. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! E obrigado à Rafaela que tem enviado os seus comentários incansavelmente.

Karisan

_**NOSSO AMANHECER**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**24. Vencedores**

Depois de Jake ter referido que eu era uma boa condutora, Edward decidiu que eu deveria ter algumas lições com ele. Comecei por conduzir o Volvo e depois passámos para o Mercedes. Na maioria das vezes as minhas lições de condução eram apenas o pretexto para sair e termos alguma privacidade, longe dos ouvidos apurados de Emmett.

Mas, tal como Edward anunciara, conduzir era agora muito mais fácil e divertido. A minha agilidade motora permitia-me fazer manobras que antes teriam resultado em acidentes graves. Além disso ser uma vampira dera-me ainda uma nova perspectiva de velocidade.

"Acho que estás pronta." Disse Edward nessa noite.

"Pronta para quê?"

"É uma surpresa."

Já faltava pouco para a meia-noite quando deixámos a casa. Levámos o Volvo e dirigimo-nos para norte.

"Onde vamos?" Perguntei curiosa. Já tínhamos saído de Forks há mais de dez minutos. Naquele momento a minha curiosidade estava já a arrastar para a desconfiança e eu já não sabia se iria gostar da surpresa.

"Vá lá Edward, diz-me para onde vamos…" Implorei.

"Vou mostrar-te como nos divertimos de vez em quando, mas não podes dizer a ninguém muito menos ao Charlie."

"Não vamos vandalizar cemitérios, pois não?"

Ele riu-se mesmo quando viu que eu não estava a achar piada.

"De onde veio essa ideia, Bella?" Questionou ainda a rir-se. "Vandalizar cemitérios…O Emmett vai adorar quando lhe disser."

"Nem penses em dizer-lhe. Além disso pensei que…vampiros e cemitérios estão relacionados, certo?"

"Bem…talvez em filmes mas não na vida real. Os cemitérios são antes de mais bons locais para se reflectir em sossego. Eram lugares bastante calmos…pelo menos no século XIX, agora as coisas mudaram…a propósito isso lembrou-me algo."

"O que foi?"

"Tenho de te mostrar a colecção de filmes de terror do Jasper. Ele deve ter a maior colecção de filmes de vampiros do país."

"Filmes de horror?"

Tudo bem que eu era uma vampira mas isso não queria dizer que o meu gosto por filmes tivesse mudado assim tanto. Agora que Edward estava comigo continuava a preferir os dramas e os romances aos filmes de horror.

"Nós somos todos fãs de terror." Disse ele com um ar divertido.

"Isso é…mórbido. Somos vampiros…Vocês gostam mesmo de ver filmes em que nos retratam como monstros sanguinários?"

"Sim, esses são os mais divertidos."

Rolei os olhos. Haviam de facto algumas coisas que eu ainda precisava de aprender sobre a minha nova família.

Edward parou o carro de repente e eu tentei descobrir onde estávamos. Não reconheci o local e não via surpresa nenhuma por perto a não ser que estivesse uma nave extra-terrestre por aterrar.

"Já chegámos?"

"Sim."

"E?"

"Temos de esperar um pouco." Ele inclinou-se sobre mim e beijou-me suavemente. Eu respondi com entusiasmo. Já que tínhamos de esperar pelo menos tentaria aproveitar ao máximo. As minhas mãos já tentavam arrancar-lhe a camisola quando outro carro se juntou a nós.

"Estão a divertir-se?" Perguntou Alice com um sorriso matreiro.

"Agora já não." Queixei-me.

"Desculpa…mas temos uma surpresa para ti." Referiu Alice.

Naquele momento estacionou outro carro do nosso lado esquerdo. Reconheci imediatamente o Mercedes vermelho de Rosalie.

"Onde estão a Esme e o Carlisle?" Perguntou Edward.

"Atrás de nós." Anunciou Jasper.

Olhei pela janela e constatei que Jasper estava certo. O Mercedes de Carlisle também já chegara. Reparei então que nenhum dos carros tinha a matricula e isso assustou-me um pouco. Isso queria dizer que iríamos fazer algo ilegal.

"Edward? Não vamos roubar um banco ou algo parecido, pois não?" Tentei falar em voz baixa mas mesmo assim Emmett ouviu-me.

"Isso seria excelente, Bella." Riu-se ele. "Se não tivéssemos a Alice e as suas premonições acerca dos investimentos na Bolsa teríamos com certeza assaltado alguns bancos para arranjar dinheiro."

"Desculpa ter arruinado o teu sonho, Emmett." Brincou Alice.

"Serias capaz de assaltar bancos para ser rico?" Questionou Rosalie a Emmett.

"Claro que sim amor." Respondeu ele. "Mas gastaria todos os cêntimos contigo." Acrescentou com uma voz inocente.

Rosalie beijou-o e nós desviámos o olhar.

"Então…vão explicar-me o que se passa ou não?" Perguntei.

"Vamos fazer uma corrida." Anunciou Edward. "Precisamos de nos divertir de vez em quando e todos nós gostamos de velocidade e competições. Por isso fazemos corridas de carros."

Eu devia ter suspeitado. Pelo modo como conduziam, eu devia saber que eles eram viciados em velocidade. Podia ser pior mas de qualquer modo era ilegal.

"Alguma vez tiveram problemas?"

"Não. Somos muito cuidadosos. Escolhemos estradas secundárias e pouco movimentadas. Nunca tivemos problemas com outros condutores nem com a polícia." Explicou Edward pondo o carro a trabalhar.

"E acidentes?"

"Só uma vez…nos anos oitenta. O meu BMW foi parar à sucata."

"Quem costuma vencer?"

"Normalmente sou eu quem vence." Disse ele com um enorme sorriso. "Somos todos bons condutores. O Emmett sabe uns quantos truques mas nunca os usa porque não quer que a Rose saiba que ele conduz melhor do que ela."

"Está bem…acho que me convenceste."

"Estás pronta?" Perguntou e eu acenei afirmativamente.

Acabou por ser uma noite bem divertida. Edward venceu três corridas e Alice conseguiu vencer a última. Edward quis dar-me a hipótese de eu conduzir mas rejeitei. Queria treinar primeiro para um dia me tornar melhor do que eles. Edward tinha razão…saber que eu conduzia bem tinha servido para alguma coisa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias depois Jacob telefonou para combinarmos a sessão de treinos antes do jogo. Eu continuava apreensiva.

"Temos um problema." Disse Jacob quando a sua equipa chegou ao campo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Emmett. Provavelmente estava com receio que Jacob desistisse da ideia do jogo, o que em minha opinião seria óptimo.

"Só o Sam e o Quil sabem as regras do jogo. Não costumamos jogar basebol na escola da Reserva. Preciso de explicar tudo aos restantes."

"Não faz mal. Nós ajudamos. Aliem disso a Bella também tem de aprender a jogar." Disse Edward.

Fomos então divididos em dois grupos e só então reparei que haviam três caras novas na alcateia. Pareciam-me ser bastante jovens.

"Quem são eles?" Perguntei a Seth que estava no meu grupo.

"O Gary, o Justin e o Caleb. Transformaram-se há duas semanas…mas não no mesmo dia." Respondeu Seth.

"Há uma nova vampira em Forks, Bella." Explicou Carlisle que estava ao meu lado.

"Sou eu a responsável?" Questionei sentindo-me culpada.

"Provavelmente sim. Lamento…" Disse ele.

"Não te preocupes Bella, eles acham o máximo." Referiu Seth mantendo a boa disposição. Vi Leah dirigir-nos um olhar furioso mas pelo menos não disse nada.

Depois de nos terem explicado as regras do jogo, Emmett propôs a Jacob que jogássemos um pouco. Para as equipas terem o mesmo número de jogadores, Collin, Brady, Caleb, Gary e Justin não jogaram.

Os membros da alcateia tinham de facto decorado tudo sobre o jogo e pareciam realmente interessados em vencer. Eu continuava sem perceber algumas das regras e por isso limitava-me a seguir as indicações da minha equipa. Na última jogada Alice ia lançar a bola e Rosalie seria a base. Leah era a batedora da alcateia e quando Alice atirou a bola ela conseguiu acertar-lhe lançando-a para longe.

Quando Leah estava a terminar de dar a volta ao campo, preparando-se para chegar à base, Rosalie recebeu a bola e Embry disse que Leah tinha chegado à base primeiro. Rosalie discordou e começaram as discussões que eu temia.

Emmett e Carlisle tiveram de segurar Rosalie para evitar que ela atacasse Leah por nos ter acusado de sermos batoteiros. Graças a Jasper os ânimos voltaram a acalmar-se e acabámos por concordar que o jogo tinha terminado num empate.

"Eu avisei que isto ia acontecer." Disse eu a Edward.

"Eu achei que foi óptimo." Respondeu. "Não me sentia assim por causa de um jogo há anos."

Eu abanei a cabeça em negação, sem saber se ele estava mesmo a falar a sério.

"Nunca jogámos com uma equipa rival tão boa." Explicou Jasper. "É realmente excitante jogar contra eles."

Depois do incidente com Rosalie e Leah, eu pensara que nenhum dos Cullen iria querer repetir a experiência mas afinal estava enganada. Todos eles queria voltar a jogar com os lobisomens.

"Vamos marcar um jogo para a noite de Ano Novo." Sugeriu Alice.

"Por mim tudo bem." Concordou Jacob.

"Mas da próxima vez tenta controlar a tua miúda, está bem? Ela é selvagem…" Disse Emmett.

"Porque não tentas tu controlar-me, sanguessuga?" Replicou Leah com um ar ameaçador.

"Talvez aceite a sugestão." Brincou Emmett.

Quando Emmett e Leah se colocaram frente a frente Jacob colocou-se no meio deles.

"Pára com isso Leah." Disse ele.

"Páro com o quê ó-grande-alfa?"

Emmett riu-se da afronta de Leah a Jacob.

"Não precisamos de mais sarilhos." Avisou Jake. "Vamos embora. Até depois Bella."

Eu acenei enquanto os via desaparecer na floresta e depois suspirei de alívio.

"A rapariga-lobo é quase tão selvagem quanto tu, amor." Disse Emmett colocando os braços em redor da cintura de Rosalie.

"Estás a comparar-me com aquela…coisa?"

"Claro que não."

"Óptimo."

Nós rimos da cara assustada de Emmett e fomos para casa.

xxxxxxxxxx

A festa de Ano Novo correu às mil maravilhas. Por cortesia telefonara a Phil e Renée a convidá-los para virem até Forks mas eles já tinham planos. Eu sabia perfeitamente que a minha mãe ainda não se sentia confortável o suficiente para socializar connosco.

Jacob e os outros apareceram no campo de basebol, tal como planeado, com Billy, Sue, Emily, Kim, Rachel e a pequena Claire. Charlie estava connosco e todos eles observaram com atenção o nosso jogo. Desta vez não houveram discussões, apenas foram proferidos alguns insultos entre Leah e Rosalie. Jacob também fez alguns comentários maldosos contra Rose. O resultado foi um novo empate mas como era altura de festejar o novo ano, todos nós nos sentíamos vencedores.

Talvez um dia pudéssemos vir a ser bons amigos. Contra todas as expectativas os Cullen gostavam da companhia dos lobisomens. E a alcateia de Jacob gostava sobretudo de comida e bebida grátis por isso não se queixavam.

Depois do jogo, Quil aproximou-se de nós trazendo com ele a pequena Claire agora com três anos de idade. Rosalie ficou fascinada e sob uma apertada supervisão, Quil deixou-a pegar em Claire algumas vezes, fazendo com que Rosalie se tornasse muito mais simpática do que era habitual.

"Que amoroso." Disse Jacob numa voz trocista. "A vossa Loira Desmiolada tem instintos maternais…A Leah é muito mais feroz que ela. Eu ganhei a aposta."

Emmett e Jacob ainda continuavam a apostar. Estavam definitivamente a arranjar lenha onde se queimar.

Olhei para Leah e reparei que ela estava afastada de todos os outros, tal como era habitual. Porém desta vez consegui identificar tristeza no seu olhar especialmente quando os seus olhos observaram Sam e Emily de mãos dadas a falar alegremente com Carlisle.

"Está bem…" Disse Emmett entregando trezentos dólares a Jacob e juntando-se a Rosalie.

"Jake?" Porque não vais falar com a Leah?" Perguntei.

"Já tentei mas ela é demasiado teimosa, sabias?"

"Ela ainda o ama?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Acho que o ama e o odeia ao mesmo tempo." Respondeu. "Gostava que ela o esquecesse." Acrescentou num murmúrio.

"Tu és o lobo alfa Jake…Ela parece mesmo triste. Tu conseguiste ajudar-me, porque não fazes o mesmo com ela também?"

"Ela não é como tu. Ela é…"

"Especial?" Sugeriu Edward juntando-se à nossa conversa.

Jacob olhou para o chão parecendo um pouco envergonhado e depois deixou-nos para se juntar a Seth, Quil e Embry.

Edward puxou-me suavemente pela cintura e abraçou-me. Beijámo-nos com paixão e assistimos ao fogo de artificio juntos enquanto à nossa volta toda a gente desejava um feliz Ano Novo. Esse era também o meu desejo.

**FIM de **_**Nosso Amanhecer 1**_

* * *

Nota: Obrigado a todos aqueles que leram a versão original e comentaram. Obrigado também a quem leu a nova versão especialmente à Rafaela, à Jana Pepita e à Tathiana Maria Alves.

O seguimento de _Nosso Amanhecer 1_ é uma história relatada pela Leah chamada _Nosso Amanhecer 2_, e como tal o par principal será Leah e Jacob. A Bella e o Edward estão presentes como casal assim como os outros Cullen.

Felicidades a todos.

Karisan


End file.
